


恋欲制造人

by DarcyK



Category: Love&Producer
Genre: F/M, NP, bg, 乙女
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 60,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcyK/pseuds/DarcyK





	1. 导读

  1. 这是笔者第一次写BG，如果不够好，多担待吧。但我自觉应该还可以，毕竟这些年也没少做爱。
  2. 故事会沿着本章线路做扩充延伸和乱搞。我嫌屁话太多的地方会忽略，弱智的剧情会适当删减改写。
  3. 女主人设不会是原人物的傻白甜校花女励志狗，我想写的真实一点，婊一点，傻一点，丧一点。全文第二人称。如果你代入感很强，以至于觉得自己也婊丧贱起来了，我建议你……不行就别看了。
  4. *高亮。因为我喜欢老狼狗，所以可能李先生的戏份更走心一点。对于小奶狗小狼狗，讲真没太多接触，尽量揣摩不OOC了。如果还是有偏差，多担待，或者别看了。总的来说还是1后5P，除主线外会穿插约会内容。
  5. 未成年读者，我不建议你看，或者说不建议你多当回事。因为BL姑娘们看看，乐呵乐呵，BG这种东西太容易有参与感。虽然笔者保证写的都是真实可靠的内容（或说手段，但太早学不是好事情。谈恋爱什么的，总得自己栽点跟头，有的时候，涨了姿势再后悔，才会发现忘掉重来有多难。
  6. *重中之重。在和任何人（同性/异性）开展性行为时，请务必做好自我保护。不只是指你需要确保对方全程戴套，也包括不要让他把没洗过的脏手伸进你体内，接触你的阴蒂和内阴。如被口交，需确认对方口周是否有病症炎症。注，请确保任何奇怪的物体、动物、部分，不要在未经你允许的前提下进入你的身体。
  7. *重中之重二。如和任何人（同性/异性）建立长期稳定性关系（情人/恋人/炮友/夫妻等）时，请务必本着对双方负责的态度提前彼此进行STI测试（sexually transmitted infections testing）。内容大致包括HIV、HPV、细菌性感染、外寄生感染等。这非常重要，在拿到对方的体检报告前，请不要轻易进行无保护真空性交。如果全按市面上的黄文那么来，保守估计我国女性性疾病发病人数会再增加二十万。如果可以，请确保每年一次体检。



——以上两点，可能箭在弦上的时候会非常煞风景。但请相信，你不会想冒着下体长包流脓长菜花出血钝痛尿痛走不了路失去生育能力甚至死亡的风险一时贪欢。

  1. *重中之重三。如彼此确认安全，并建立长期性关系，女性可采用短效长期避孕药。每天定时一粒，共28粒（美市面上也有30粒31粒等不同规格。从一个生理期结束到另一个生理期开始，每日服用不可间断，如有备孕准备可在生理期结束后停止用药周期。除了避孕成功率高于避孕套的89%（在99%左右，也可以一定程度的改善皮肤、作息饮食。副作用是，个别人可能体质不适，或不同幅度的增胖、情绪不稳、敏感多疑。国内市场上优思明（Yasmin）较为可靠，分雌激素、雌激素加孕激素两种。个人选择黄盒雌孕，决定服用请咨询医师选择。目前鼓吹的避孕帖和避孕针有略大副作用，避孕环等绝不推荐。
  2. 女性下体高潮理论上讲共四种，传统意义上的阴道G点高潮、阴蒂C点高潮、G点与宫颈口间的A点高潮、阴道入口5cm处的U点高潮。乳头等敏感点高潮因人而异在此不表。相信我，捅进宫颈只会痛，不会爽，爽的是进去前的A点。
  3. 片子里的潮吹基本上都是尿。严谨的说，喷出来的东西99%都和尿液组成一致。当然也有人真的能将阴道分泌液射出来，即女性射精，剧烈的阴道肌肉抽动并分泌出的大量体液。只有非常非常强大的内阴肌肉才能做到将挤压出下体并将体液喷射出去。所以多数情况都是失禁。失禁也没什么，多喝点水，大脑放空，你也可以。会爽到。
  4. 肛交不灌肠真的会捅出屎，操作不慎也非常容易出状况，没有扩张就别想塞进去。性病重灾区，最好配合避孕套和水性润滑剂（你不会想让一根沾过屎的阴茎再进你身体里的，哪怕洗的秃噜皮。准确的说女性是没有前列腺高潮的，但在阴道高潮刺激后，肛交也会有快感。
  5. 事前事后请及时清理。如果性事中的男性没有进行包皮切割手术，劝他去。干净卫生。
  6. 鸡巴是真的丑。看多少遍、看谁的，也丑。
  7. 最后一点。无论在何种情况下，无论对方是谁，在违背你个人意志时发生的性行为就是强奸，让你不舒服的言行举止就是骚扰。请保护好人身安全，如发生任何意外，第一时间请保全性命，不要一时任性销毁证据，请寻求法律帮助。



 

这是笔者第一篇BG向文，估计也是最后一篇。没什么追求也没什么想法，单纯是因为老李的人设很像笔者男友，玩起来很戳，想找点文找点粮，结果被小姑娘们的文笔逼得浑身发抖。所以说看过吗，一定看过一些。最近很火的艾薇拍摄指南有在看，有一些情节很巧妙（教授登陆热门榜单那里笑得我捶破床板，但整体有点点腻。其他恋与圈笔者的文章偶尔会看，多数是原创架空，看热闹的。所以别和我扯抄袭借鉴致敬，从来都只有别人抄我的份，我也不屑于抄。笔者写文的时候还没有恋与制作人。只不过肉文搞来搞去就那么几件事，如果你说某人先性交再肛交然后再NP你怎么也是，我会让这种杠精去吃屎。

我不混圈也没什么功利心，单纯是犯病写着玩的。所以别催，我写高兴了就更的快，不高兴就拖几年。最好让我高兴一点。喜欢、想读，点赞评论转发私你的闺蜜好友基友CP，别私我催更。没用的。不发原稿，老稿子我自己也没找到，问我也没用，老文我也没写完哪儿来全文，别上来“亲亲亲给我发呗”，发你妈。有意见有想法有想表达的东西，可以转可以评论，但你要骂我最好自己转了在自己主页骂，我不喜欢乌烟瘴气的。我对现在的微博氛围有点恐惧。

然后我亲爱的老朋友们、老基友们、暗恋对象，我可能现在还是承受不了太多社交互动。所以如果互转互评互点做不到，也请别埋怨我。我心里记挂着你们。加了我VX的知道，我现在每天就是躺着吸狗养病。有事情私聊即可。我想你们。本命还是本命，长情还是长情，只是现在状态不太稳定，我怕毁了心里的白月光。所以等等我。抱歉啊。

 

最后，这可能不是篇如题所述的爽文，但最起码我自己写的很爽（大概吧。可能多数人不会喜欢女主（我不信有人喜欢，但或多或少，你会在女主身上看到自己真实的影子，而不是一个白富美学霸万人迷玛丽苏“悠然”小姐。我会添加细节，让感情线更流畅一点。毕竟我不信有几个高质花美男因为美少女努力奋进就坠入爱河不可自拔，你知道苹果社区的嫩模们有多努力吗！抱歉淡逼了。

有一些语言习惯也会先说。我迫不得已不会用“”，对话前多是用逗号中顿。常态句号。我能分清“的”“得”“地”，但老子就是喜欢都用“的”。打括号只喜欢打左半边，右半边常态逗号。所以，一，在学习应试的孩子请不要使用这种不标准的符号使用方式，有一些不标准有一些是错，千万别学（比如刚刚的“一”后面应该是顿号，前面的一组双引号应该用单引号框起来，这些会让你扣分被扣惨惨；二，我就喜欢这么写，我也知道该怎么写，别鸡巴叭叭的张着嘴就要教我。

 

我应该是滴水不漏的交代完一切注意事项了。文中也会尽一切可能的按照原则进行表述。如果任何人有任何疑问，返回来通读背诵这篇导读。如果解决不了问题的话，转发评论留言；如果单纯想骂我，直接拉黑我关掉页面。

假设这些你都完全理解并接受，

 

欢迎进入这个冗长拙略恋欲纠缠的情涩故事。


	2. 生殖器设定




	3. 阻止老婆瞎买的最佳方法并非剁手

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【恋欲制造人】双十一番外

 

 

一

 

“李泽言~”你看都不看手机，飞快的打字进行小屋式召唤。

“？”一如既往的冷淡，但贵在秒回。

“这几天会用你的卡哦，提前和你说一声~”

李总裁的黑卡副卡倒是被你攥在手里有一阵子了，但出于种种原因（比如女性自尊、经济独立、宁死不屈、死要面子活受罪等多方面考虑，你倒是从没主动用过。

介于来势汹汹的促销力度和今年一穷二白的个人经济状况，这个双十一你打算舍身取卡——反正身也没少舍，该取卡时就取卡。

但电话铃旋即响起，李泽言打来的，你一边盯着电脑，一边信手接起来——

“你遇到什么麻烦了？”他听起来有点慌乱，估计是因为当时自己宁死不屈、死都不为五斗米折腰的flag立的太高，结果过了这么久，突然要求提货这五千万斗米，按这个男人的思路，你不是被绑架/欠高利贷/被勒索了，就是公司出问题破产了——不，他帮你盯着流水怎么可能有问题——所以一定是遇到危险了，男人瞎着急也实属正常。

“不不不，你别急，双十一，马云爸爸全网打折呀……真的吗？！悦悦刚和我说有个超——划算的限时预售，我挂了啊！”

李泽言表情凝固的听着电话挂断的忙音，停顿了一会，召开了团体会议。

 

所谓团体会议就是四个明明可以坐拥大片森林却非要死气白赖的在你一棵歪脖树上吊死的男人们，会在每次怀疑人生时会碰一下头——你不在场的那种。

 

“我觉得没必要吧，她要这样高兴，我倒是无所谓。”白起靠着墙、手臂抱在胸前，他很苦恼，因为刚完成任务就被急三火四的拉来进行“紧急事态应对会议”，没想到就这么点事。

“呵，”李泽言冷笑，“看来白警官是忘了去年‘咱们的女孩’送给你的三箱泡面了。”

“什么？！已经十一月了？！！”白起险些顺着墙滑下去，去年被三箱藤椒泡面支配的恐惧依然历历在目——只有一个味道，还有一个月过期（生产日期可想而知——不吃怕辜负心意，吃了怕自己英勇就义。最终抉择显而易见，至今仍然是白先生为数不多的心理阴影之一。

“我认为主要矛盾不是买东西这件事本身，而是我们小姑娘买的内容。”许墨抬手指向隔壁你的房间，“堆满了，自己都忘记买过些什么了。”

“这个笨蛋，花钱都不会。贪小便宜把根本不需要的垃圾弄回家，不过是变相浪费。”李泽言不动神色的改变了站姿重心，他对自己这双意大利皮鞋里的大红鞋垫显然是敢怒不敢言。

“堂堂华锐总裁这么勤俭持家也真让人动容。”许墨点头。

“我的意思是希望她能买点好东西，价格不是问题。”李泽言紧了一下领带再次调整站姿——手工定制的五位数名鞋，正因鞋垫上的柴犬戏水刺绣图而变得异常夹脚。

“呃……去年她刷爆卡就停下来了，今年不知道能不能买到华锐破产。”白起貌似面目真诚的补充。

周棋洛暂停了手里的游戏，打断了准备开怼的李泽言，

“咱们不该干涉薯片小姐，怎么买都是她的自由。你，不想吃可以说；你，堆不下（现在）也没放你屋里；你，钱都给人家了还管人家怎么花干嘛！要是你们开不了口，我会和她好好聊聊你们的真实想法的！”

——阿薯阿薯他们都是坏人只有你的洛不仅帮你买空购物车还（让远哥）帮你取快递签收哦！你是不是最爱你的超级英雄洛啦！

“说的对，”许墨打断老同事的脑内剧场，“不过或许你会对我们的计划感兴趣。”接着压低嗓子说了两句。

“……？！！算我一个！！！”

薯片小姐的忠实拥护者瞬间倒戈。

 

“告诉我真实原因。”

许墨眯着眼，低声问最后离开房间的李泽言。

李泽言瞥了一眼对方，叹了口气，“除了我……她竟然还要叫马云……爸爸。”

“？？？”

“马云。”李泽言自言自语，并发出了一个轻蔑的鼻音。

“？？？”

脑科学领域数一数二的巨擘表示不懂。

 

二

 

双十一备战从十号晚上开始。

你早早表示今晚雷打不动恕不接待，让四个男人自己一边凉快去。

保持电脑手机满电，APP最新版本，别的软件一概免打扰，从晚上十一点半起就披着睡衣抱着腿坐在椅子上，网页添加购物车，最后手机流量购买——天衣无缝！如老僧入定般的刷新页面、计算目前价格、思考满减优惠——连水都不敢喝，生怕关键时刻膀胱不争气——你都要被自己感动了。

当然了，要是工作方面也能这么上心，总有一天老李都得叫你爸爸。

不过努力工作是不可能的。这辈子都不可能的。

你看着一购物车的“宝贝”，回忆着去年四个男人收到各式礼物时的样子——参考“收到的女生都哭了”系列组图——有点想笑。

你也不是故意欺负他们——看的时候什么都打折什么都喜欢什么都觉得需要——这个钢笔经济实惠，给许墨来二十支吧：这个丑丑的卫衣看起来也不错哦，打完折才二十块，给周棋洛七个颜色各来一件诶；这个鞋垫哈哈哈哈哈老李是需要的，给他都塞上；泡面？刚需，为了学长搜哈！

寄到了感觉拿不出手又过于羞耻，所以稀里糊涂塞给他们拉倒。但是今年，你一定会洗心革面好好做人，乱七八糟的东西一概不买！

你的鼠标在买五送十的超大包姨妈巾组合上停留了一秒，最终没有移除商品——有生之年用的完的……吧？？电光火石间，你埋头重新开始计算这辈子自己到底还要流多少热血。

 

你听到钥匙孔转动的声响。

“六乘……三等于……六乘十二乘……呃……”你被小学数学折磨的眼前发黑，头都没回的就是一句，“诶我都说了今天晚上不行的啊！……”

你听到门关上的声音，反锁的声音——顿时生理反应似的跳起来扭过身去——

妈呀，参照惯例，锁门意味着——

 

“当当当！薯片小姐，你的专属兔绅士洛，闪亮登场！”

带着兔耳、领带、袖口，下身单一条牛仔裤还隐约可见耻骨的周棋洛向你冲过来就是一个埋胸抱——你埋他的，直接被挤在结实的胸肌间。

“兔绅士‘们’。”闻名遐迩的研究型学者补充到，并伸出两根指头拉松领口，刻意的伸长脖颈，同时展示因吞咽而动的喉结。他身后是乖乖站着耳朵通红的白起和双手插兜脸上能滴出血的李泽言。两人各向一边扭头，反正谁也没看你，但都一丝不苟的装扮了。

“这……？”你伏在周棋洛胸前，被突如其来的大片大片肉色刺激的大脑空白，又被强壮有力的心跳声和年轻的肉感勾的魂不附体，你简直要原地晕倒。

你根本没注意到许墨轻轻叹了口气，

“果然是不记得自己买过什么了。”

 

三

 

你大脑一片空白。

 

许墨牵起你的手，在指尖很轻的吻了一下，眼睛却紧紧盯着你，“开始吧。”

你还未来得及在脑子里转一圈这话，就被周棋洛一手压头被迫再次埋进他的胸肌里。他乳头几乎没什么色素沉积，粉粉的凸起，就在你的脸边，你下意识的想伸舌头去舔舔。

可惜在你行动之前就觉得耳边一热，湿漉漉的水汽就钻进耳朵眼里。

“喜欢……你看到的吗……”

是白起。清亮的少年声线此时沙哑暗沉，你噔的耳郭起火，说这句话的男人亦然。

“呃……太胡闹了。天气冷，感冒了怎么办。”你慌乱的挣扎出来，转身奔向书桌去拿空调遥控器。

“怎么？想逃跑？”

李泽言线条紧实的双臂撑在你身体两侧，你整个人被他牢牢圈在身下，隔着睡衣你都能感觉到男人身体散发出的温度。

“不不不，”你慌忙摇头转身，正对上结实的胸肌，下意识吞咽后才说得出话，“我是怕你们穿成……这样……感冒……温度开高一点。”

“不需要。”

目光越过李泽言的宽肩，笑眯眯的许墨正在套一次性医用手套。橡胶啪的一声宣告着严丝合缝准备齐备，只听他道，

“一会就会很热了。”

 

四

 

“呜……”你挣扎着想要尖叫，但又生怕会磕伤嘴里李泽言的宝贝——你觉得都戳到扁桃腺了，又想叫又想吐，口水顺着嘴边一路下流，耳朵根头发里脖颈边到处都黏嗒嗒的。

“嘶……专心点。”跨在你脸前的男人不留情面的用两指捏住了脸颊，接着阴茎就是又一次深捅。你简直要哭出来了，他妈的你专心一个试试啊！

“我可没有抱怨，是不是觉得果然还是我最好了？阿薯~”周棋洛握着你的手，带你在他粗壮的阴茎上上下滑弄。硕大的龟头早分泌了不少前列腺液。他攥着你，带你的手从上到下撸动，把黏腻的液体蹭满性器。

你好个屁！你想骂，但乳头却被不轻不重的咬了一口。你勉强睁开眼，从李泽言硕大阴囊下的视线缝隙间，勉强看见伏在你乳房上吮吸舔舐的白起，看见他红彤彤的耳朵根。

一个一个的，谁都不满意。你才最委屈呢。

“所以……我的技术有这么差劲么？”

许墨用带着手套的指尖再一次轻抚过你肥大的阴唇，在小阴唇边缘若有若无的轻轻捏了一下。你条件反射的颤抖着身子想合拢双腿，却被更用力的分到极致。

“呵……不乖。”许墨瞥了一眼亮晶晶的手套，撑起你的右腿，就势低头在最靠近性器的大腿根咬了一口。

你疼的一下推开李泽言，带着哭腔大叫。

“不要了不要了，这也太夸张了。到底要干嘛啊！”你断断续续的央求着，竭力把头扭到一侧，不去看绕着乳晕打圈的舌尖和右手里的阴茎。

“好了……”李泽言少见的软着声线，轻轻吻在你眉间，“不想试试？”

男人眼睛亮亮的，却没有常见的锋芒毕露，如果不是他胸前随意垂着的领带和不容忽略的兔耳，这个眼神放在一见钟情的命中邂逅时也合情合理。

“我……”你犹豫了一下。五个人虽然一起生活了这么久，但这么淫乱的性事还真是头一次。理智告诉你现在应该马上喊停，结束这场荒唐，但你腿间一跳一跳的阴道口对你说，全都要。

“停……停下吧。”你紧闭眼睛，拒绝男人们各种意义上的诱惑。

但只觉得阴唇被狠狠抽了一下，几乎瞬间充血到极致，肿烫起来。你不知道什么时候眼泪已经出来了，吃惊的看着自己两腿间的男人。

许墨笑，仿佛刚刚的过分行径不是他的所作所为。他抬手，从手套边缘一直用舌尖一条线舔到指尖——上面全是你刚刚分泌的体液——“小骗子，”他舔舔嘴唇，唇角都亮晶晶的，“明明还没到高潮，就流着这么多淫水，还说不要？”

“薯片小姐……你明明早就想要被鸡巴狠狠肏进去了吧？”

你躺在羊绒地毯上，周棋洛靠近的脸正逆着屋顶的吊灯，哪怕如此，这个人看起来也像自带电源的发光体，纯净透亮闪闪发光。可他边一脸天真的说着这样的话，边拿他湿漉漉的阴茎抽在你的脸上。

你倒吸一口凉气，下体火辣辣的痛感变成难忍的麻痒，你下意识想并住双腿摩擦一下，却被许墨轻易撑住。他的指尖游走在你的腿窝、耻骨、维纳斯丘，但堪堪避开灼热的阴唇阴蒂。

你忍不住的扭动起身体，哪怕能误打误撞被触碰一下也好。但操作精密仪器的手指不会犯这样的低级错误。更何况，现在，了不起的特警正大材小用的紧抱着你的腰肢，吻着你的锁骨。

“好像瘦了……”白起喃喃着，把脸贴到你的乳房上，无限贴近你的胸口，甚至用力磨蹭了一下，让乳头在他脸上挤过。他像在听你的心跳，又像在闻你身体的味道。明明很温柔的感觉，却心如鼓跳。白起的头饰正抵着你的鼻尖嘴唇——被周棋洛一把扔开，接着整个嘴都无法闭合的塞满了他的阴茎。

你见白起狠狠地剜了周棋洛一眼，你伸出左手忍不住轻环住他的脖子，有一下没一下的摸着栗色的头发，任白起深吸你的味道，用齿间轻咬你的乳头。

温柔的是切开黑，阳光的是大坏蛋，还是学长最好了，表里如一的超可爱！

你难得的分神后，意识到还有一个彻头彻尾的大蠢货没顾及到。你尽可能的压低舌头，扬起下巴，余光看见李泽言正坐在许墨旁边，两人中间隔了自己一条白花花的腿。

说什么呢？他们两个。

“确定没吃晚饭？”

“没有，这个笨蛋肯定没顾上。”

“那好，省得灌肠了。”

 

五

 

你哭着大声叫喊着，含糊不清，自己都不知道自己到底想表达什么。

许墨的指尖正隔着一层黏嗒嗒的橡胶皮套攥着你的阴唇边缘轻轻刮挠——你认为自己一定是个受虐狂，这种熬人疼痛在酸痒后的轻抚让你目眩神迷。臀瓣上李泽言的大手正用力的捏挤，屁股像白面包一样被挤来挤去，下体软作一滩，你时不时能感觉到他的手指在肛门附近游荡，吓得你一跳一跳的，但每每躲开就会被在屁股上狠狠拍一巴掌，你只得再战战兢兢的把屁股送回他手里。

也不知道是不是嫌你太聒噪，白起认认真真的捧着你的脸吻起来，似乎下半身发生的一切淫乱都与他无关——也不是，他的阴茎也结结实实的戳着你呢。他倒不害羞，拉开拉链拽下内裤，直接把肉棒塞进你掌心。你捏捏龟头，显然前列腺液刚刚都沾内裤里了，滑动起来太费劲。他扬了一下眉毛，手探下去就在你阴户上一抹——被许墨直接打手，“洗手没有。”“洗了，就差剁了。”

剁……剁了？？

你突然想起来一年一度的剁手日啊，这都过去多久了？！这几个家伙是合着伙来不想让你买啊！怎么了柴犬鞋垫辟邪消灾对不起你们几个混蛋吗。

你挣扎着就要翻身，却又被李泽言拽着腰拖回来，你急的简直要发疯。

妈的我活算了一天价，这不就全玩完了吗！把我放回去我还能战啊！

却只听书桌旁周棋洛的声音，“黑进去弄完了哦，”你被三个大男人压着艰难的抬头，看见金发少年勾着嘴角笑了一声，一把拉下自己的裤子两脚踢开，粗壮骇人的鸡巴很能说明问题，“现在我要上了。”

真了不起，大黑客现在估计直接给你把电脑报废了。爬起来也扯蛋了，你自暴自弃的又倒下来。你很想抽工夫问问他能不能顺便把你同事的电脑也都黑了，多几个垫背的你还能心理平衡一点……

“排队。”许墨对老同事总是很严格……

然后你就是心头一凉，阴道一热——别说排队，这个黄毛小子直接插进来了！

 

六

 

你被周棋洛异于常人粗壮的阴茎戳的快咽气了，每次他进来都会觉得自己好像大根关东煮，总是要被更粗的竹签子插才稳当。

他抱着你直接翻身，两人上下颠倒，把你掀成骑乘，感觉大竹签子要从嗓子眼戳出去了，你一口气没换上来，连着咳嗽了好几声，一边咳一边被下面要了命的命根子对穿。要是刚刚还算身经百战勉强有点理智可以分心想想购物，现在你连自己是什么都不知道了。

你觉得身体汽化了，你的意识狂乱，无法不加入漩涡一起沉沦。

你没发现几个男人就差打起来了，其他几个指责周棋洛不循序渐进，他一边整进整出，从大小阴唇到每一道内壁皱褶都用奇大的龟头服务一遍，一边嬉笑的嘲弄他们进度太慢——“薯片小姐就喜欢刺激的，对吧？”

说着说着眼神妖冶的金发青年就一把把你拽伏在身上，用舌尖舔你的脸颊，留下一路水渍。

你最后的理智在叫嚣骂道，我他妈的……什么不喜欢？！

 

紧接着你便是失声尖叫——这个，你就不喜欢！

一根指节正在你肛门里胡作非为，这边捅捅那边戳戳，小范围的进出。微冷的液体黏在入口处，塑胶诡异的侵入感让你避之不及。

你大声喊着让对方退出去，太奇怪了，一点都不舒服。你挣扎着推着周棋洛的肩就要起身，却被人用双手重重的按下去——什么时候变成了两根手指？！你惊的大叫，羞耻感顺着无来由的眼泪大滴大滴的坠落，因为动作幅度太大，你在恍惚间能听到眼泪直接打在地板上啪嗒啪嗒的声响。

你红着眼眶看向唯一可能人性尚存的白起，却被对方一声轻轻的“忍着点”后填了满嘴阴茎。下体极度的饱和感、后面诡异的入侵感和嘴里让人阵阵干呕的填塞——你简直要委屈的嚎啕大哭起来。

这哪里是做爱，根本是被侵占！

然后你被吻住，被你觉得最不解风情的榆木疙瘩吻住。

吻在游走，从脖颈到锁骨，再到手臂和指尖。你被莫名的安抚，你每一寸皮肤都能感觉到那样浓烈的爱意。不安和焦躁被一遍遍吻去，你在抽插颠簸中萌生出一丝安全感——你在被你爱的、爱你的人簇拥着。

下意识的放松后便是一抖，许墨插进来了。

 

七

 

你还记得最难熬的那一段，好像被撕裂似的，你被一层一层破开，简直无法呼吸。来不及吞咽的唾液温热的淌到腰腹，慢慢变得发冷，你忍不住的打颤。你慌乱中抓住的救命稻草，很不巧，是李泽言硬的出奇的阴茎。手被他的手握紧、撸动——你大概下意识用了很大的力气，你记不清，但你记得他重重的喘气声。

周棋洛足够照顾你的状况，温柔的浅进浅出，还顾得上揉捏你的阴蒂。直到你忍不住摆动起身体，下意识用乳头去摩擦白起的身体时，忍耐良久的许墨才开始律动。

你觉得自己像个支离破碎的布娃娃瘫软的任人摆布，眼前发白，不记得其他。

脑袋里像炸了漫天的烟火，在无尽的黑夜后是耀眼的白昼。双眼被刺得生疼。

许墨一手拽着长发粗暴的让你冰凉的后背紧贴他的胸膛，一边轻声在你耳旁说着骚话，

“喜欢被四根鸡巴一起操么。”你下意识的想摇头。

“我认为，你很喜欢，”脸颊被带着手套的指尖抹上了黏腻的液体，“流了这么多水。”

“你这里，我也很喜欢。”伴随着前后同时深插。

“咬的这么紧？才这样就受不了了么。”

“这次……不会轻易放过你。”

你两眼一翻，昏了过去，伴着失控的膀胱和满地尿液。

 

八

 

之后的某日，当你从遮眼的指缝间看到自己满脸白灼遍地淫水眼神涣散的样子时，你恨不得当场摔碎价值不菲的相机。

李泽言在百忙之中强烈要求给予摄影师额外补偿，毫无疑问被全票否决。

个中种种，你都不记得了。

你只记得，当时的你正在经历人生中最狂野的一场性事。

不过现在你承认，这个“最”字用的太早。

 

九

 

你口干舌燥的醒来，大概是黄昏，夕阳斜斜的洒进落地窗边的榻榻米上。

你下意识的推开紧抱着你的周棋洛，掀过身上的厚被子，眯着眼睛赤脚踏在地板上。

“醒了？”

你迷迷糊糊看见不远处矮桌边弯着腰看电脑的李泽言，他也在看你，屏幕的光投射在他脸上、眼镜上，像正在工作。

你想问很多问题，但只是茫然的点了点头。

阁楼灯光忽的被点亮，你闭紧眼睛，听到了许墨的声音，“经纪人打电话，让你三十分钟后出现在录音棚。”

身后棉被堆里直挺挺坐起来的周棋洛，闭着眼睛像梦游一样搔了搔满头乱发就向门口走去。

“穿裤子。”许墨提醒。

你忍不住想打断，你有很多问题，但介于记忆断片的最后一幕太过刺激，又羞于启齿。

“小傻瓜，先喝了热水。”

男人猫一样无声的走到你身边，把陶瓷杯塞进你手里。

你点点头，听见李泽言的一声轻哼和隔壁屋周棋洛撞在门框上的闷响。

有太多想说，但都无从开口，于是你选了最简单的一个，

“白起呢？”

你险些被两个嫉妒心颇重的中年组选手拉去进行第二轮教育。

 

十

 

你裹着许墨的衬衫把自己藏在一层又一层被子里，堪堪只露了一个脑袋。一左一右各坐着一个大佬的感觉并不好受。

所以你那时睡过去了，久到白起都出任务去了，沈远都追到许墨家拍过一次门了（“我知道你又睡过头了你肯定在这里的，周棋……快给我出来！”）。

你缩着脑袋，生怕回忆起更多细节却越怕越想，忽的又反应过来猛地跳起，

那公司呢！你今天可没去上班！

李泽言偏偏脑袋，示意矮桌上的电脑，意为已经帮你搞定了。

你大喜过望，抱着李总的脑袋，啪叽就是响亮的一口亲亲。

你扭头，身后儒雅的学士正皮笑肉不笑的看着你，你赶紧投怀送抱雨露均沾也来了一口。

后续不表，毕竟两个洞两个男人，刚刚好。

你最终还是被两个嫉妒心颇重的中年组选手拉去进行了第二轮教育。

 

十一

 

不得不提的是，了不起的二代Key大神于当夜黑进了某网站双十一结算系统，导致往年让人津津乐道的“一分钟突破X亿交易额”报道流产。十二小时后抢修结束（“他们的处理时间和我预估的完全一致……啊啊啊，别掐我啊薯片小姐！谁知道你睡了这么久啊！”），全国人民还是欢欢喜喜的赶上了双十一的末班车，除了你。

华锐总裁自作聪明的在捶胸顿足后表示你要的东西他都会原价买下，只可惜脑科学家早就提前精准预估了你的购物取向，并直接把一堆你险些失之交臂的破烂递给了你。你十分感动，热泪盈眶，同时表示，你真的不记得自己买过这么多兔子情趣装——今生再不冲动消费乱买东西了。

正在李总将宣布撤资HBS时，白特警带着一枚大钻戒破窗而入，成为向你正式求婚第一人。

某李姓总裁表示，特警署私人化势在必行。某许姓科学家表示，特警拿来做实验最合适不过了。

而知名偶像周某再次向其经纪人提出不合理诉求：

“那个……远哥……你这次有没有帮我带条新内裤？……我的好像……又落在那里了……”

 

十二

 

没过多久，你就成了“四枚戒指太重了手不举到人脸前面根本抬不起来哦”的万矢之的秀恩爱小婊砸。

而这过往的些许温存，也成了在四人忘记你是谁后，你最终的纪念。


	4. 第一章

1-1 你

 

你猛地从床上几乎弹起，后背的汗液甚至黏着带起了一部分床单。你大口的呼吸着，却仍觉得喘不过气。想下床开窗，起身却太猛，眼前发黑险些又摔一跤。

好像是又做噩梦了，你只记得在结尾时那种撕心裂肺的感觉，挣扎的想着这不是真的，张牙舞爪的起身睁眼，但具体梦了些什么已是全不记得了。你就着宜家一百块落地灯惨淡的黄光，喝着杯子里的隔夜凉开水，浑浑噩噩的坐在窗边，因某个不知名方向的视线而轻轻颤抖了一下。

这个感觉很不好，而且持续了少说几周。

从开始的莫名嗜睡到大块时间失眠浅眠易醒多梦，你当下便下意识的揪了一把头发，感觉自己离女秃驴不远了。

明早明明还有很重要的事。你想着，强迫自己躺回发潮的床上，在重启空调的运转声里，用被子紧紧的裹住了自己。

 

“是的……但是没用，还被要求签了撤资协议书……”

你攥着手机，光是说出这句话已经耗费掉了所有力气。电话那头的安娜声音一滞，那个瞬间你鼻尖有点发酸。

这次孤注一掷的谈判，搭上的不仅是前一晚没完没了的失眠、来回奔波融化的一小时妆容、翻来覆去选了几天的衣服搭配、酸疼的脚踝脚趾，还有你微薄的尊严和公司的未来。

结果别说管事的，一个鼻孔朝天的助理就把你打发走了。

你气的想踹他几脚，把丫扭成人体莫比斯环让他实现无负担自循环。

但据安娜说，幸好你碰到的不是那个拿鼻孔看人的李总裁，不然被踩在地上的就不只是你不值一提的自尊了。多半是个抹了巨多发蜡和古龙水的葛朗台，毕竟只用八年就能把世界金融命脉捏在掌心的人一定是黑白通吃的变态。你嗤之以鼻。

因而你走神思考了一下因小公司艰难求生业绩不佳收视低迷被金融大佬暗杀泄愤的可能性。血溅公司前台的艺术性和与游轮同生共死的老船长有的一拼，只是太过cult，不适合你。

正当脑洞风起云涌之际，一声尖叫划破长空，做了B级片开头的有力注脚。随着女性们为大型LED投屏爆发尖锐翻滚的荷尔蒙浪潮，你一拍脑门，反手就是一个plan B。

男色时代什么最热，

小、鲜、肉！

你像脱缰的野马一样不顾形象的狂奔起来，最后一期节目成败在此一举。

 

 

1-4 周棋洛

 

溜出公司外出觅食，不是第一次当然也不会是最后一次。

周棋洛压着帽檐，心情舒畅的在天堂般的小超市里晃悠着。他知道此时被沈远逮着会发生什么事——看看来来往往穿着他应援服、逮着徽章、叽叽喳喳面带潮红念叨着他名字的女孩子们就知道了。他说不上享受这种状态，但却带给他一种小小的成就感。被认同、被需要、被珍视。这是他喜欢的。如果能被某个特定的人给予某种特定的关注，那就最好不过了。当然，被抓个正着就不太美好了。

 

不过目前，不远处这位低气压中心小姐吸引了他的全部关注。

脖颈上黏着发丝，上衣后腰被汗浸湿了一小块，隐约能看到腰线，气鼓鼓的脸颊上也闪亮亮的，似乎高光化了一脸。她挑挑拣拣，拿着超市的小筐装着各类零食像因即将过冬而把坚果都塞进嘴里的仓鼠一样。

周棋洛走过相隔的货架，看着你弯着腰撅着屁股，瞪着眼比较着一排排零食的标价和信价比——

“啊啊，不好啊这位小姐，你的小裤裤……”

这句话，红了脸的周棋洛当然知道怎么文雅的说出口，不过他也不介意再瞥一眼这位神经大条小姐高高翘起的裙下风光。

大腿根在大夏天的奔走中汗晶晶的仿佛泛着光，内裤紧紧的贴着臀部被两片肥厚的大阴唇夹在其中，一道紧实深壑，蕾丝边缘仅兜着一半屁股，另一半圆滚滚沉甸甸的露在外边。周棋洛看了两眼，又小幅度的张望，他瞥见了一闪而过的人影，但所幸对方也没张望这边。

周棋洛限定的今日份美少女艳遇。

 

炒CP拍封面出MV，软香柔玉不是没见过，但还是这种LIVE.avi比较有趣。毕竟不是每天都有小姑娘一边不自知的展示着底裤的蕾丝边，一边把深仇大恨的眼刀投向一排排膨化食品。碰巧这两件东西周棋洛还都挺喜欢的。

“这样是不是有点糟糕啊，”周棋洛腹诽，感觉头上的小天使洛正在用尽最后的力气呐喊着，转瞬就被奸笑的小恶魔踩倒在地。

“果然还是……”他叹了口气，揉了揉发烫的脸颊，视线回到你身上——这个小姑娘怎么屁股撅的更高了呀！眼看着裙摆漾起春光乍现，周棋洛整个都要不好了。

 

两三秒天人交战后，周棋洛走近，和你抓起了同一包薯片——他的个人定位是正能量偶像爱豆又不是盲流子偷窥痴汉，不过在你要喊出他名字前，周棋洛反手把人揽进怀里蹲下捂住了嘴，动作流畅一气呵成。

周棋洛抬头看了看周围，试图用眼里的笑意让怀里的你忽略两人现在的姿势。

“嘘，不要被别人发现。”他压低声音在你耳边说，你身上热乎乎的、淡淡的体液味道混着某种叫不出的香味。

你怕是耳朵根痒的被激了一下，歪着头耸着肩蹭了一下，便扭头看他。眼睛亮亮的，带着笑意，只随周棋洛缩在货架后的小角落里。

 

哪里不一样。

眼前的女生轻轻笑起来，压着嗓子说大明星像幼儿园小孩还抢薯片吃，极自然的从他怀里移到身边。周棋洛不需要低头，就能想出你正对着自己蹲下，刚刚的画面就在眼下，怕是从正面看，略短的裙摆可什么都遮不住，可直见那里鼓起的小丘和水汪汪的下体吧。不过哪怕被分神，他还是忍不住的想，

哪里和别人不太一样啊。

周棋洛自然的接话，和你顺着薯片的话题讲起来，接过你递来的蝙蝠侠AR卡，吃了一片你喂过来的薯片，看着你持续绯红的脸颊。

 

你和其他人有哪里非常不同，但这姑娘脸上显然没长第三只眼……

 

直到你讲到最后一期的超能力电视节目——

周棋洛觉得自己脑袋上的电灯泡啵铃一下亮了——

这个女生不会被自己的能力吸引——他方才想起这种不同的感觉是什么。

说起超能力，还真是歪打正着。对大多数人而言，和“绝对吸引力”发射源保持肉贴肉近距离这么久，大概早就不能自已了。不过既然不会被吸引，那女孩自己的超能力又是什么呢？难不成是特例，是自己能力的BUG？周棋洛简直想试试默念“爱上我”会不会有用了。

直到你再次气鼓鼓的念叨起来沈哥回绝了节目邀请，周棋洛才觉得你的超能力一定是反弹——他想捏一把你的脸颊肉，告诉你再噘着嘴会被打上猪精少女的检疫章，会被吃掉的！

被我吃掉的！哼！

 

大概人就是这样，越没法轻易得到越容易滋生渴望。

周棋洛想着，看了眼女孩离开的背影，通过了好友验证。

 

 

1-5 白起

 

市区飞行看似方便，实则是一件很矛盾的事。

飞的太低容易被市民或目标发现引起恐慌，飞的太高怕被云层遮蔽视线。至于是平流层对流层还是什么大气层，白起上学的时候没听进去过，现在也不太在意自己到底在哪一层。总之能喘上来气就是了。

最近新接的任务让一向生活简单的白起有点糟心——与其说是新接的任务，不如说是自己硬着头皮要求来的。他还记得申请时梁季中瞬间的表情和顾征听到交换任务目标时的嬉皮笑脸。

“不过白队，不说级别，光你这个Evol恐怕就不太适……”顾征的声音小了下去，在白起的眼神里换了一副“队长说啥就是啥，队长说哪儿我去哪儿”的表情，脚底抹油窜了。

 

似乎被丫说中了。

白起想起读书时肆无忌惮的样子，因为不爽骂句脏话也没什么吧。不过现在不比读书，人民警察骂脏话是不是不太合适。他想了想，把嘴边的话咽了下去。

 

但是这个小姑娘真的让人很糟心。

 

接手正式任务开展至今仅三十三天便状况频发。

任务对象一边回信息一边狂奔上班摔倒四次，被食物烫伤两次，与病毒真菌携带情况不明流浪动物接触一次，被地铁车门夹住一次，在办公室气的想摔鼠标结果手腕磕到桌面红肿一次，在自己家里绊倒两次，忘带家门钥匙一次，不自知情况下被男人偷拍裙底一次——当然白起在确保她看不见后揪着对方的领子让男人清空了相册并联系了辖区内警署——白起一边做一边怀疑起来自己当初到底接的是个什么任务。说起来，潜入对方闺房感觉挺变态的，但少说也给她关过四次煤气了。这个丫头怎么一点记性都不长？？是真的小脑发育不完全吗？？

这就算了，每天晚上睡不着喝点热牛奶不好吗！想开窗通风眺望夜景也没问题，把衣服穿上不好吗！！不知道即使你住十七层也会被人看到吗？！

昨夜白起面红耳赤的看着夜色洒在女生肩头和那些起伏的线条上，一颗心都快 操碎了。自己看见也就罢了，万一还有别人呢？别的男人呢？图谋不轨的男人呢？如果不是确信自己受训多年专业素质尚在，都不知道该怎么办好了。

部门都知道白队只和工作谈情说爱，压根也没想这么个小任务需要他重新受训。美色考察甚至从来没在白起的危险项里出现过。不过现在可妥了，挂念多年的白月光每天跌跌撞撞就算了，还毫无危机意识的自顾自坦胸露乳——白起知道自己管不着也管不了——但是他好急啊！！他恨不得冲到你面前直接用军大衣裹住扛起来起飞带回来家养——也只是偶尔会在夜里瞎想一下而已。

 

不过今天真的是妥了。

先是精心打扮进了一栋他监管范围以外的高楼，然后让人揪心的站在路边愁眉苦脸，突然开始一路狂奔气喘吁吁冲到另一块自己无权过问的分区——这就够让人担心的了，结果在小超市还被不知道哪儿冒出来的毛头小子搂进怀里了。当然不是说女孩以后除了自己谁都不能找，世界上没人比他还希望女孩能幸福了——但也至少要比自己更好更爱她更能保护她才可以吧？！这个黄毛小子突然杀出来是截胡吗？？丫脸红了？这个臭小子还脸红？？白起恨不得直接冲过去把人抢走拉倒。

白起暗暗下了主意，不管队里会不会问责，反正自己打算送你一份礼物，防止这种情况再次发生。这是今天被暗下的第一个决心。

第二个接踵而至。

他淋着雨，揪心的看着你摆弄着手机冲到马路中间，眼看着的士冲过来，飞快的俯冲向你，却不得不临时停下——

 

这个人是狗逼吗！！

 

他咬着牙，冷眼看着这个Evolver静止时间，抱着自己呆若木鸡的小姑娘离开马路脱离危险。自顾自的说着自以为很帅的话。

白起抖了一下风衣上的雨水，飞到了较高的地方，看着时间恢复流淌。深呼吸后开始汇报，

特遣B-7，在恋语市发现能量波动。坐标已发送。目标状态已锁定，将持续观察并申请采取介入行动。

白起看着你的身影慢慢离开街道，至此下定决心，

不管老梁头说什么，他要申请直接接触。

这是今天下的第二个决心。

 

 

1-8/1-9 你

 

如果诸事不顺是具象的，那这个词的样子一定就是眼前的自己，衰货本衰了。

你很愤怒。

你又不是个傻子，才过去半天多点就这么叽里咕噜发生一大堆莫名其妙的事，搞毛啊，偶像剧吗。先是吃了投资爸爸的闭门羹，公司破产预定，又是被小鲜肉经纪人赶跑说规格不够，之后偶遇帅逼鲜肉本人并发生三流玛丽苏文肢体接触，这就都算了纯属意外——这个突然窜出来冷着脸的帅逼又是几个意思？？暮光之城？？你要吸我血就来啊？？走了是个什么意思？名字不说号码不留，我跟你讲，狗逼你不加我微信你会后悔的好伐！！

总而言之，你很愤怒。尤其是对最后一个强势登场并故弄玄虚的狗逼感到愤怒。

“欲擒故纵吗傻逼！不吃你这套啊！！”你简直要忍不住在出租车上挥拳了。

车正在驶向许墨生命科学研究所，全拜爸爸老同学章叔的电话。

你也不确定这是不是个好主意，但最后一期的破产节目不请当红偶像可以理解，找一个即将入土的脑科学教授来是不是有点破罐破摔的味道。死马当成活马医，最起码五百年没联系八竿子打不着的章叔叔好意不能辜负，不妨会会这位老教授。

 

你用手第三次拽低了裙摆。本想着打扮的漂亮些即使用不上美人计也能让投资人爸爸好说话点为公司生计做最后一点努力，还不是白搭。早知道要来这么正经的研究场所可就不会穿这种孩子气的衣服了。你叹了口气，调整表情，准备敲门——

差点敲到来人的身上。

一声不响脚步声都没有的，是幽灵么？还有谁会站的离对方这么近啊。

你正要抬头开骂，对上了一张漂亮的脸。

我找许墨教授，你回过神后说。

男人动了动嘴角，问你找许墨有什么事。能有什么事，你是前台吗我还得和你再交代一遍——你在心里骂了一声，微笑着递上了名片。并在男人接下来连珠炮的追问和对近几期节目的质疑中险些犯下杀生之过。

老子昨天基本没睡，今天睁眼碰灰，节目只有一期，下周公司倒闭，演艺公司经纪人拒绝了节目邀请，刚刚差点还被车撞死，现在淋了一身雨，除了想走个程序见见老教授没别的什么想法，不管小白脸你长得多漂亮，现在就给我麻溜的去叫你们管事的，不然让你见识一下诸神之怒给你丫掀翻研究院——你知道这样不对，但这一肚子火让这个男人撞见算他倒霉了，你微笑着正要发作，

 

“许墨老师好。”每个故事里都有的神助攻花痴学生女欢快的跑开了。

……

这种可能不是没想到过，不过也不至于这么黑人问号吧。章叔早说是介绍对象还更让人容易接受些。

你扬了扬手里的手机，尴尬的笑了笑，努力回想着刚刚有没有一时失控说了什么不该说的话。跟着对方“请”的手势，你顺从的走近他办公室，下意识的提了一下裙角。

 

你不清楚是不是因为对之前的态度恶劣心怀愧疚，眼前的年轻学者看着越发挺拔顺眼起来。微微向下的眼角似笑非笑，浅色的薄唇间竟是些温柔但过分直接的话，微笑起来眉眼如玉。你看着他轻搭着的桌角的手指，有点不知所措。你想集中精神好好讨论一下选题和嘉宾事宜，但又总不时走神。你的目光黏在笔直的褲缝、左右完全对称的牛津鞋系带、恰到好处的领带夹和桌上那支价格不菲的Visconti。在当代男权兴风作浪强撩硬泡的油腻时代，这么讲究的男人，多看两眼不过分吧。

 

然后你就被壁咚了。

美其名曰，“警惕教育”，

 

“遇到危险的时候，相信你的直觉。”

 

你觉得现在就很危险，但你的直觉跃跃欲试的想搞点什么更危险的小动作。你的心脏狂跳，男人的距离近到失焦，柔软的黑色短发蹭的脸颊发痒。他声音越说越轻，最后一个字仿佛气音，直往你耳朵眼里钻。你想一把揪住整齐的领结把舌尖舔进男人的耳郭问问他，“呐，许教授，不知道你的直觉准不准诶？你现在觉不觉得，有点点、危、险？”

 

但是你很怂，怂到眼睛都不知道放到哪儿好。除了呆若木鸡的心跳加速颤抖的像十八世纪的禁欲修女，并不过脑子的接受他“不想让第三个人听到”的解释，别无他法。

直到你腿肚子发软深一脚浅一脚飘出了研究所，你都没想明白到底是怎么一回事。

许教授提供节目建议了吗？你好像是受到了启发。

脑科学泰斗许墨博导接受节目嘉宾邀请了吗？你确定他参加，问了两次。

这个叫许墨的男人，迷人吗？不言而喻。

是不是被刚见面每五分钟基本陌生的路人男子突然来了一拨强撩？

……

 

回过神来才想明白个中种种，一些不切实际的粉色幻想才减弱下去。你自持是心中很有逼数的人，也根本算不上什么倾国倾城的美人，距整齐划一的网红爆款脸也相去甚远。除非脑科学教授一鸣惊人，能透过皮肉骨直接看穿你真善美的完美本质——不过说真的，你觉得哪怕真有人能一眼看穿你的性格脾气心灵境界，也没认为内在这一摊烂泥可能会成为自己被一见钟情的资本。果然是，

渣男啊。

你想着，有点泄气。但少女怀春的悸动还是让你保持了不知名的欣喜，为这莫名其妙的一天打了一针鸡血。

好像这样一来，好像今天也不是太难以接受。

 

然后才想起在超市给员工们买的零食落在了研究所的前台。

 

 

1-12 你

 

等到许墨身边围着的观众和工作人员全部散去，录制现场都差不多走空了。你也早已叮嘱完员工们，让他们拿着母带赶紧回去剪辑编辑了。你坐在舞台边缘，撑着头看态度谦和不厌其烦被粉丝们围在中间的青年才俊许教授，只觉得这个人深不可测。

他待人彬彬有礼但却又总有种说不清道不明的距离感亘在其间，他明明勾着嘴角轻轻笑着但却非常明显的流于表面，甚至让人觉得这个男人根本不在乎对方是否会发现他的笑容只是过场；他的瞳色非常特别，但直让你联想起某种危险的动物。

你等到最后一个新晋粉丝走开，方才撑着手臂从舞台边缘跳下来，走到许墨身边，“许教授，我送你回去吧？”却见他挑了挑眉，笑道，

“怎么又叫回‘教授’了？再叫错，可要有惩罚了哦。”

 

你跪在舞台上，左手握着拉链确保脸颊不被磨伤，右手伸进腿间轻轻的揉捏那对饱满的阴囊，同时强忍着呕吐感尽全力想把整根阴茎塞进嘴里，委实太难，只能小心的滑动出来，确保虎牙不会刮伤龟头，

“许教授，许教授，许教授，请再多惩罚我一些好不好？”

你抬头看着背光的男人，尽可能摆出一副天真烂漫的脸孔，男人身形笼着一层强烈的光晕，表情不明。却只见他握住阴茎不顾你刚刚弄上去的黏腻口水，直直把肉棒甩到了你脸颊上，像旧时被老师拿着尺子打在掌心那样，

“你还想要什么样的惩罚？”许墨轻笑出了声，后三个字咬的轻轻的，“小，骚，货？”

 

“那……我们走吧？”

你愣愣的看着许墨的侧脸，不知道该为自己刚刚的意淫道歉还是应遵从天性搂住他的脑袋直接亲上去。

但是你很怂。

你只是木讷的点点头，“抱歉抱歉，咱们走吧。”你没留意看他嘴角的弧度。

 

天色很晚，车流虽然穿梭不息，但行人道上却冷冷清清。

你还有点沉溺在刚刚不合时宜的性幻想里。你在脑海里再次强调，你是一个心头有逼数的人，在两性关系上向来矜持，也从没激进行为。总不至于说因为对方生的俊俏就把持不住了。当然了，还事业有成、双商奇高，说不准还是家财万贯，特别是他还撩了你。你忍不住翻了个白眼，酸溜溜的给自己补充道。

“又在想什么？”声音不高，听起来温柔而不冒失。

日，本尊还在身边时不该放思想的野马随意驰骋的。你刚张嘴想糊弄一下，又直对上许墨的脸。他此刻笑的看起来倒是相当发自内心，眼睛现在也弯弯的，“你刚刚的表情很有趣。”许墨补充道。

“我在回想今天的节目呢，”热爱工作到失神总没有错吧，“多亏了你，才取得了这么成功的录制效果呢！许……墨。”

“是这样啊，”男人有意装作失望的样子叹了口气，但却马上收住，留了一半话头——

这声叹气却让你后背汗毛都立起来了。如果有什么危险的直觉，那可能就是现在了。眼前这个男人绝逼有点什么手段，不是会精神控制就是会读心读脑——搞不好他刚刚录节目时半真半假说的就是真的！——怎么想都符合他这样斯文败类切开黑的带感设定。他是不是真的知道点什么？知道你没说实话？还是干脆脑子里那些不可描述的东西他都能想到？是不是该顺势推了他，拽进右手边马上出现的街心公园入口，把他按在凝着水渍的长椅上严刑拷问？

“喂，既然……许大教授这么厉害……知道我的小心思，”你舔舔下嘴唇，“那你有没有猜到，”你骑跨在男人身上，用力在他鼓起来的裆部弹了一下，“我刚刚就在想……是该在这里骑你……还是该在那边的秋千上一边打你屁股……一边骑我们的……大、教、授、呢？”

你已经能看到男人微斜的眼镜和不知放在哪儿好的双手了——你抓起来，一只放在自己腰间，一只放在胸上，直接从V字领口伸进去，插进胸罩，放在乳房上。你看到他指节发白的手指半掩在内衣下，你感到自己的乳头被摩擦、触碰、揉捏。你犹豫的问许墨——

 

“你……有没有听说过Evolver？”

 

你知道自己很怂，也知道自己脑洞真的大的有够可以，毕竟母胎solo二十三年，第二性征发育成熟很久了，总是自己玩自己也不是办法。更何况眼前这个一直对你笑眯眯的男人哪怕是在苛刻的七大姑八大姨眼里也算得上相当出色了——主要是刚刚录节目的时候你一直忍不住在看——虽然你对天发誓平时根本不是这个样子的——

许墨坐姿微微靠右，落座前也有轻微的调整，你眼都不眨一下的盯着看发现他是在有意避开左侧裆部，那里不寻常的鼓鼓囊囊的。直到他回答、起身、致辞、谢幕、面对观众，他的左侧裆部依然还是那个大小——包括他走在你身边，转身离开，基本上每时每刻——除非他勃起了整整一下午加一晚上，还面不改色的硬着和你散了一个多小时的步——也除非他吃了一两瓶小蓝药片——那在未勃起状态下的阴茎就能达到这个尺寸，也是相当的，引人入胜了。

 

你抱着电脑，核对着同步过来的剪辑部分，一次又一次的把视线凝聚在男人身上。脑洞大点真的很正常，毕竟你是制作人，你本来也全靠脑洞才能吃这口饭；有些旖旎的想法也很正常，毕竟你成长过程有些不同，缺少了正常女孩谈情说爱的经历，有时候往歪里想也实属无奈；当盯裆猫也好，对那个男人有些特殊好感也好，都是他先开始撩人的——你努力的在脑海里自圆其说，怎么想都给自己留够了台阶下，但只有一点怎么也无法原谅——

什么叫“你有没有听说过Evolver”？？为什么搞的像传销组织似的？？你怎么不问“朋友你有没有听说过安利”？？？

 

你为自己负分的接话能力气到在床上打滚。虽说弄明白了Evol为何物，但假如你当时——

 

门口有动静——

门铃响了——

 

你愣了一下站起身，披上睡衣外套，张望了一下，随手操起鞋柜上空置很久的花瓶，慢慢靠近门口——都快天亮了，什么人会在现在出现在独居女子家门口？

“诶？是你……”未等你说完，许墨便顺着刚开的门缝，推门而入，一手攥住你握着花瓶的手腕，一手在颈后压住你，“说好送我的，结果送你回了家……”他单手拉开领带结，“我后悔……没接受你的邀请……上来……喝一杯茶……”他笑着，慢条斯理的说完后，便是迫不及待的唇齿相接，侵略似的压着你倒退进屋，花瓶旋即摔碎在地上——

 

你认为你应该看看医生，脑洞这个东西怎么补起来才好。

 

猫眼里看不到人，你连着门栓小心的开了一条缝，只见地上有个方正的包裹。箱子上只写了你的名字，字迹说不出的熟悉。

你开门，快速的把箱子拽进门厅，再锁好。贴着箱子听里面有没有时钟声，踢了两脚看有没有异常响动，举起箱子大力摇晃。你不知道里面是什么，但好奇心让你拿着菜刀切开了胶条。你傻了眼，用刀背戳着里面翻了翻，确定没什么别的东西，隔了半响才出声，

“我去……”

这里面是整整一箱打底裤。

 

一脸懵逼的坐回桌前，掏出手机，打开微信，正在输入——

“洛洛是不是你在整我啊！！”

 

全年无休飘在风里的人民警察欣慰的看着你成功“签收”，但转念又想起近来的种种，只觉得再不推进任务，哪天怕是心梗从天上掉下来都没法抢救。

 

 

1-14 李泽言

 

螺旋桨带来的巨大气流声和发动机的轰鸣被隔绝在耳机外，但本该习以为常的压迫感今天却格外强烈。李泽言回放了一遍节目尾声教授的发言后，拧着眉沉默的掏出手机，找到特定的联系人——

“我需要一个叫许墨的脑科学教授的全部个人资料和研究内容。”李泽言想了一下，补充道，“下次一起汇报。”

他刚刚锁屏准备收起手机，屏幕旋即亮起。是已知的肯定答复。

华锐主楼顶上的直升机位近在眼前，李泽言紧了一下衬衫袖钉。

 

他扫了一眼25楼的大办公区——亚洲总部各区域分部各部门分部主管列队站在门口，室内工座没做他不喜欢的任何调整，其他几区负责人一边跟着自己的步伐一边等待着正在小声汇报的区域负责人做完他的季度总结。

“市场占有率增加了0.3个百分点，对于尚未饱和的南美……”

“下午两点，公司内部开个会，做好准备。”

李泽言打断了口述报告，毕竟数据和模拟评估一致，这是他熟悉的、可预知、可掌控的常规情况。比起已知的“既得利益”，在近月来国内对自媒体新媒体等文化领域的大资金流动更让他分神。

“十个分钟后，把这个月的投资分析送到我办公室。”

就国内投资趋向而言，华锐现在早已作为金融界的幕后角色握紧了生杀大权。而李泽言个人不甚看好的国内媒体领域在近三十天内突然大量吸纳资金，虽和华锐的常规项目规模比起来，总和也不过九牛一毛，但这个始料未及的新风向——哪怕第三产业项目对华锐而言无足轻重，这样的地区性小范围资金波动本身也没必要劳烦到董事长直接出马——但终归还是让习惯把一切都控制在已知条件下的男人有些不适。

这不是他所熟悉的，也不是他能接受的。

他不自觉的步伐变得更快，他需要尽快看到本公司本月本土的投资分析。至于还未到月末，当月报表还一个字都没总结，这些并不在李泽言需要思考的范围内。

哪怕再微小的偏差，也需要被拉回既定的正轨。

紧接着，男人就看见了本月最大不可控意外——

 

“你来干什么？”


	5. 第二章

1-17/2-1 你

 

你再次挣扎着睁眼起床时，已经有些懊恼了。

自从步入青春期后你就很少像最近这样没完没了的做些似是而非的梦了。如果都是美梦也罢，却偏偏总也充斥着一种不可名状的悲怆。追击、离别、陨落，单拿出哪个词来讲都想中学生充满中二病意味的周记，但偏偏你一闭眼这些糟糕的感觉就如影随形的袭来。

你下意识的皱眉，只觉得胸口发闷想大喊大叫，把那些浊气都顶出身体里，如果不会被隔壁邻居投诉的话。

你想了一下，披了件丝质的睡袍，坐在了窗边。

说是丝质，75%涤纶混纺，穿起来并不舒服，会起静电贴在皮肤上，还会让头发丝飞起来。你索性没系扣。

 

这个飘窗大概是你全世界最喜欢的地方。窗台铺着软木，不需靠垫也不会太硬太冷，玻璃极大，没有纱帘，内侧挂着你自掏腰包买来的厚重床帘——原先房东那副又黄又脏的，你从搬进来第一天便扔掉了——实在是看着就想吐——结果不得不为自己的考虑不周负责，光着屁股没羞没臊没窗帘的晃了一周。

好在楼层高。

你想着，看了一眼窗外蒙蒙亮的寂静城市，赤着脚蹬蹬蹬的跑去洗手间，从镜子后面的小柜里拿出一包烟。

你坐回窗边，屁股下尚有余温，拿矮桌上的火柴点了一根——那本是点香薰蜡用的，深吸了一口尼古丁。

 

你是在爸爸葬礼上学会抽的第一支烟。

你闭着眼回忆起来，中式葬礼混乱的样子。来宾不多，逢年过节的塑料亲戚也鲜有人到场，颇有树倒猢狲散的意味。遗体告别时你看着被重新拼凑起来的父亲——意外总让人面目全非，而人这种动物又总喜欢自欺欺人——你看着他被画的有些红到可笑的脸颊，你只觉得胸口发闷，却从始至终掉不下一滴眼泪。

结束后你只觉得恍恍惚惚，反应过来时人正蹲在园林边缘的高大松柏下边。

那是你第一次明白，人在极度悲伤时是哭不出来的。

你茫茫然抬眼，身边竟站着别人。你不记得对方的容貌，你只记得他指尖冒着灰蓝色的烟。你呆呆的蹲了一会，也不顾及是否礼貌，你抬起脸问男人要了一根。你印象中他顿了顿，声音里有迟疑，

“你确定吗？”

你点点头。

他递给你，手指纤长骨节发白。直立着伸手的样子有些像施舍。可能是考虑到这一点，他竟也蹲下来，给你点了火。

“如果能让你好受一点。”他说。

 

你在窗角的玻璃杯里弹掉了很长的烟灰，想起了第一次那种呼啸而来的粗劣感——烟龄两年的你现在回忆起来，那大概是很昂贵的烟草，宽盒12mg的红色万宝路，欧洲特供。你再也没见到过。但当时你真是嗓子都要烧坏了。

所以那个男人是谁呢，是否也是为父亲的葬礼而来，你不知道。

父亲走后你重回学校，无所寄托，也没什么朋友。做完分内的功课便整日发呆。父亲的老同事安娜姐时常来看望你，带点零食，讲一下公司现状——父亲去世后那家小公司交由她来打理。你便心安理得的浑浑噩噩下去。

暑假回家，你拖了又拖——父亲在世时的房产早为了公司运营的活动资金过桥抵押出去了，在他过世后的半年不到就被银行收走。别说亲人，你连家都没有了。索性一咬牙，在学校住了两年。

直到毕业，你拒绝了安娜的帮助，自己拖着宿舍里的全部家当缩在市郊的七天连锁，连着跑了一周咨询中介，最后决定租下这个小小的公寓。

你喜欢这个飘窗。

除此以外你都跳不出第二处优点了。

小的像火柴盒一样，屋里推门进来就是一脸霉味，隔音不好到隔壁大声打个喷嚏都听得见，床衣柜小桌挨着摆勉强全部塞下，浴室更小的连转个身都费劲。但好在小区新、治安好、有电梯、交通便利。

搬来后你曾遇见过隔壁邻居出门，瞥见对方门内宽敞的样子，自己的房子活像是从人家家里随便割出去的一块边角料，救济贫农的。你赶紧躲进门里去了。

 

你最后深吸一口，把烟熄灭在半满的杯子里。

人总是这样，开心的时候哈哈哈就过去了，不开心的时候，过往每一件不开心的事都会一股脑的涌过来，要把你淹没窒息。

你今天份的忧愁来自于自作孽。

你清晰的记得你是怎么孤注一掷生扯住华锐总裁衣袖的，活像一个堆满一家安利的绝望妇女，挣扎着想卖瓶洗衣液出去。

刚认出来大魔王就是热心市民李先生时还是突然萌生出一点希望的——这个狗逼总不会救你一命又把你闭上绝路吧？？

结果一句“为什么我要重新考虑”直接把你塞到气绝。上期节目成网络爆款了你看啊！嘉宾直接变网红了你看啊！点击率破千万了你看啊！微博热搜霸榜了你看啊！一线当红明星自来水了你看啊！你想把手里的数据分析都一股脑怼丫脸上，堂堂总裁是瞎逼吗！这么好的业绩我这么有前途的大好青年这么有发展前景的实体老牌公司你看啊！！！

狗逼只是轻笑一声，说“你听好了，我不会再救你第二次。”

谁几把要你救啊！！！

要知道你是冷酷无情李泽言，本来第一次也不要你救的好么！搞不好会从天而降一个披着七彩祥云的大帅逼直接带我原地起飞，谁要听你莫名其妙装逼兮兮的傻逼言论啊！！

你强压怒气，动用最后一丝理智维持礼貌而不失妈卖批的精气神，拨开他身边的层层员工，冲上去就是一通硬实力输出，

“华锐从成立开始，就一直十分着重房地产。金融和电子科技方面的投资。但从三年前开始，战略正式调整，进军文化产业。收购经纬，也是重要的一步。然而您的谨慎投资也带来了巨大的不利因素。

目前国内电视行业被国有企业垄断，民营企业难成气候，野蛮生长的自媒体新媒体缺乏规范管理，鲜有公司做到能与主流资本兼容。在大量个人IP名人效应高涨的今天，联系任何一个独立环节都将意味着资本重复投入和资金流浪费。而作为十几年人脉积累曾一再创造收视奇迹的我们，不仅有更偏向传统企业的管理规范，更适合当代短平快碎片化知识摄取娱乐化短线的发展方向。我这里有所有竞品公司的数据分析，可以在此保证的是，没有一家有我们这样的巨大优势。

贵公司本来对文化产业的投资规模就相对收紧，面对近三个月来暴涨的小企业媒体投资风向您难道没有一丝焦虑吗？您给过我父亲机会，给过公司机会，也请您相信自己的选择。”

你突然意识到，自己正紧紧攥着李泽言的衣袖。他却背对着你，连头都没回过。你说完了所有的话，正不知要不要为自己失礼的行为道歉，这个狗逼竟然开始往前走了！你还攥着他的袖口啊！

不能就这样放手啊！

 

你就这样在所有人的目瞪口呆中，硬把自己拖进了总裁办公室。而厚重的实木大门就在你身后关上了。

你这才慌张松手，大脑一片空白。这尼玛可怎么办啊。是不是要被保安插出去了？你只好呆站在门口，眼看着男人走到办公桌前坐定，竟自顾自的忙起来了。你这下是真不知道该怎么办了，想开口但此时吓得大气都不敢喘。刚刚当着他员工的面变相质疑了总裁的投资决断，这下才缓过神来，黑道白道变态黑手党的幻想一瞬间都窜上来了，不会下一秒就是掏枪把人干掉吧？你恨不得要融进墙里才好了。

“愣着干什么。”李泽言皱着眉头把视线从手头的纸页上抬起来，不耐烦的眼光透过半框眼镜看向你，

“衣服脱掉。”

他说。

 

 

2-3/2-6 白起

 

“我听说啊……这就是个不学无术的官二代、公子哥。你想想，上头有几个姓白的啊？……我们惹不得的！”

白起很憋屈，这个王警官还真是逢人便说，早知道入职时不该拒绝帮他倒茶水，应该直接掀他脸上。当然这些白起平时根本不在意，但这次嚼舌根对象足够特殊到让他憋屈了，

“王警官，你说谁是公子哥啊？”

白起走了过去，中年警察叽叽喳喳的狡辩声都不进耳朵。他只直勾勾的看着瞪圆眼睛的你。眼看你竟颤抖了一下，他忍不住勾起嘴角笑起来，

“还记得我吗？”

 

看着你受惊一样湿漉漉的眼神——大概自己当年真是吓坏你了，他暗自忖度。但无论他再怎样深切的剖析过去的自己，也不及你充满夸张回忆中的百分之一凶狠。听见你对自己成为警察颇感意外时，白起心沉了一下。可能你也觉得他是个不良分子，以后得进监狱吧。他苦笑起来，看你的表情——这些天白天晚上的看，几乎每一个剪影都烙进眼底——太熟悉，以至于这样战栗的你出现在面前，只感到意料之中的，有些说不出的酸涩，以及陌生的、难以把持的躁动——

一部分的白起鲜有的沮丧，而另一部分却忍不住的想看到更多——想要蹂躏、想要欺负，恶劣的想看到你失控大哭的样子，打碎你精心伪装的完美假象，让你在自己的身下恸哭、失神、真正的颤抖。让你知道这些年稠腻发酵的想念，让你也品尝一下一厢情愿的痛楚，让你明白那时桀骜不驯的男人是怎样把一切都献祭给了毫无未来的妄想——这样危险的想法只在潜意识里一闪而过，但那种模糊的感觉却难以磨灭。可惜来不及多想。

白起觉得喉咙紧了一下，他不习惯。或者说太久没和你面对面，他几乎把这种感觉忘干净了。

命运的齿轮严丝合缝，每一枚都有自己紧紧咬合的位置。这世上从没有什么巧合。

 

白起还记得申请接触任务对象时梁季中扶不住的下巴——大概自己对你的“小兴趣”现在全警局都知道了——知道就知道了，他不在意。关键是，你不仅不知道，还误会颇深。或者你知道？白起忍不住的想，那封信，你看了吗，那点可笑的、微薄的心意，你接收到了吗。韩野这小子虽然很烦，但做事不会不靠谱，你一定是收到了的。

而你现在这副惊若寒蝉的样子，怕就是迟到多年的回应吧。

白起人尽皆知的真心唯独你避之不及——也难怪，从不在意风评的人往往会为舆论的偏见付出代价——但他独不希望误解来自于你，哪怕其他的全不在意。

 

但你怕我恨我讨厌我又能怎样呢？

白起忍不住的想，

我还是会一如既往的保护你，默默的守着你。你的抵触、误解、害怕，完全改变不了那年秋天发生的事。无论你的态度如何，

我愿成为你的骑士，永远忠于你、保护你，宣誓为我唯一的女王效忠，至死方休。

即便毁灭，也要陪你走进烈焰。

哪怕燃烧殆尽，这把火也必须由他亲手点燃。

 

白起自己都被这想法吓了一大跳，下意识的甩了下头想把这些有的没的清出脑袋，

“走吧。”

他大步向前，似乎能感到身边风声呼啸，有风在，他终于感觉呼吸顺畅了些。但听见你唯唯诺诺的跑在后面追着自己出门调查，心头竟恶趣味的有点高兴起来——

这么多年，第一次换你追我。

不过这种暗喜马上被各种日常担忧所取代，会不会太累，会不会摔倒，会不会不开心——你总是自顾自的向前跑，他已经太习惯默默跟在你身后了。

 

“学、学长！我们要去哪里调查？我还不知道具体情况……”

白起顿了一下，完了，脑袋里太多乱七八糟，忘记说正事了。他故作淡定，回头，递出去一个文件夹——拿在手里这么久都能忘记讲，看来自己真该回警校重新受训了。

“等一下上了车，在路上看。”

他想默默的和你并肩而行，如果可以，一直走下去也好。但他不会这么做，他是真的不会，活了二十几年从没想过、或者说感兴趣到要与哪个女生并肩而行——当然，现在身边人是例外，所以白起只是放慢了脚步——他平常都没机会走这么慢，竟然有点不知所措。要么就是出于紧张，这两条长腿好像不是他的，简直要左脚绊右脚了，更别说无处安放的双臂，刚刚还能叉个腰、拿个文件，现在怎么甩都不知道了，

 

再这样下去可能要踢正步了。

白起自嘲的想。

 

2-10/2-11/2-12 你

 

你抬腿把鞋甩出去，整个人倒在床上，目光呆滞。

老天爷啊，是觉得这些年自己的生活还不够跌宕起伏吗？

 

想下床取烟，结果双腿抖的像筛糠，直接放弃，倒回床上。

你整个人气鼓鼓的，这都是什么跟什么啊。恋与卫视的《城市新闻》制作，的确是让李狗逼低头千载难逢的好机会，但怎么好死不死摊上个黑社会搭档。讲真其实黑社会也没关系，看在脸长得众生倾倒的份儿上他杀人放火你也能闭一只眼。可谁说黑社会必须得是暴走族飙车党啊？别说看材料，在摩托上你得用劲全部力气死死捏着车座支架才不会被掀翻在地——抱腰？抱警是不可能的，这辈子都不可能的——你得连脚趾都狠狠蜷曲着才能阻止鞋子飞出去。下车的时候腿肚子都在抽筋，一字裙都坐成齐逼小短裙了——黑社会学长目不斜视面无表情，不知道是该庆幸还是全怪自己毫无魅力。

好死不死，你正想着能不能斗胆让男人帮你拿一下材料抓紧时间整理一下错位的上衣和鸡窝披肩发，事主已经提前到了。

是个十八流网红，你也听说过。不管怎么说照片上不难看，真人就一言难尽了。如果不是她的鼻子下巴在正午的太阳下透着红光，你都要怀疑造物主对人体结构是不是存在什么误解了。但不管怎么说人家身材是好，你想着，低头看了一眼自己软软的肚子和不争气的胸。

不过冷酷无情白警官对着一对豪沟依然不为所动——怕不是个……恩？你一耳朵进一耳朵出满脑子里跑火车，但也从女人嘴里听出了些端倪——既然步行瞬间移动不成立，那有没有可能是被迷晕绑架呢？可不可能是绑匪驱车运送人质呢？那把人质扔在另一个地方到底图什么？难不成是在练习绑架？没有车辆，难道是让受害者在无意识情况下走过扭曲后的空间造成的结果？——可惜郝美丽完美的无视了你的存在，更别说回答问题了。好看的女人在这个社会上总有不可言说的特权，你也不想自讨没趣。这个时候白起一视同仁的拒人千里反而成了某种安慰。

 

他好像从前就是这个样子，冷冰冰的、都不拿正眼看人，读书的时候成天打家劫舍，好像还和老师动过手。不过你也不是道德感很强的那种，从小到大也只是个不入流的边缘人士——不像学校里每天换着花样梳头、穿精致矮跟凉鞋、成绩优秀，走到那里都一群好友簇拥的主流女同学们；你没几个朋友，成绩不突出表现不突出长相也不突出更别说什么积极参加活动，你是偶尔被上课点名都会吓得从椅子上跳起来的人。

可是为什么白起偏偏要给你这么个小透明留一封信呢？

你想起来，一个翻身下床冲向门口的纸箱。胶条封着，因为暂时不用就没打算拆开。里面是你的书。读书时候的课本没留着，但那封信确乎是夹在某本书里了。

没顾得上擦擦就拆封，灯光下一片扬尘，可在哪本书里呢？整整一大箱吃灰的玩意，当年做着制作人白日梦买的《摄影理论》《如何讲好一个故事》之类，买的时候豪情万丈视若珍宝，但自从拿回家后就没翻开过，大概也不会夹在里面；抖了抖《发现奇迹》的简报收集册，除了纸页散架一无所获；你红着脸看剩下的小说收藏——《天使在人间》《我与总裁不得不说的故事》《那小子好坏》《驱魔少女》……虽然现在眼看要出鱼尾纹了，但当年怎么说也当过怀春中二少女对吧；这一箱东西虽然现在看起来相当羞耻，但当时也是当难得的深夜读物来收藏的。你索性拿起《我的超能力男友》随手翻起来——

_“我以为你会来，”男人一把搂住蜂腰，“难道你想躲开我？你可逃不掉。”_

非常应景，你想起了许墨今天的电话。

 

说来奇怪，结束第一次录制后，许墨时常给你有一搭没一搭的发消息，你也乐于借坡下驴和他发点营造自己可爱感的话题。诸如“昨晚做噩梦好难受”，“睡不够好困哦”，“大教授！你有没有想象过自己一睁眼变成女孩子该怎么办”之类。对方也全盘皆收，好像堂堂科学家每天屁事没有就守着手机和你发信息玩了，搞的还真像是互相了解中的相亲对象似的——不，像这种毒害万千少女的垃圾文学，先是偶遇，然后矛盾，最后相互了解和解一发不可收拾，剩下的就是啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪了，其间穿插一些智斗小三小四小五丈母娘之类。

你想起许墨，想起他今天特殊的空间折叠实验，想起他让你看天空，想起他撒娇般口吻说不是你来就不合作——这不是原话，但现在你抱着老言情快餐小说正在床上打滚，只觉得身体都热热的。你想被某个人环在臂膀间，被轻轻的抚摸，被拥吻，被挑逗。你想看着男人的脸，细长的绛色眼眸似乎失真，浅褐色的发丝蹭的你脸颊痒痒的……浅、浅褐色？？薄薄的嘴唇似乎向下一撇，吐出一句“撤资”——

你惊叫着起身，吓得瞬间干了，书扔到一边手脚并用扒拉到枕边的手机，直接给上一个号码回拨了过去。

 

白起

 

今天跑了八个案发现场，老实说白起倒是不累——不过晚上再跑来盯梢似乎就有点说不过去了。

他在你家隔壁楼楼顶坐着，身边是几罐啤酒空罐。风吹的夹克鼓起又憋下去，但身上还是发烫。白起脸颊上、耳朵根，因酒精染得红扑扑的，只觉得反应也略微减速，只是安静的盯着窗口那点亮光。

 

白起送你到楼门口后绝尘而去，故意绕了一圈把摩托停在了隔壁街角，为了防止万一你出门撞见自己时解释不清为什么还在附近，这个人竟笨拙的跑进便利店晃悠了一圈，一番茫然后买了本不必要的啤酒，才借着夜色飞到了楼顶。

他看着你在房间里瘫成一团，又急三火四的飞奔到玄关，倒回床上扭来扭去后突然大叫一声跳起来，忍不住笑了。所以你到底是累还是不累啊，他想。

但后面的发展就不太对了。你忙乱的打电话，坐在床边发呆，去摸烟，发呆，疯狂的挠乱头发，冲进浴室又一身水气的冲出来——他红着脸别过了头，但余光黏着移不开，眼看你稀里糊涂的套了条长裙，在屋里踱步——这时候楼下驶来一辆纯黑色的S6，并刻意在接近时关闭了前车灯，有人下车，车开走，半响你冲去开门，来人摘了帽子眼镜——上次的黄毛？？他在这里干什么。也许是因为酒精，白起下意识握紧了拳头，眼看着你一把拉住床帘，他大胆飞到了你窗边，窗户没关，对话一清二楚——

 

“洛洛……”

“薯片小姐？你怎么了？你还好吧？？接到你电话我以为出什么危险了，要不是你说在家，我就直接从剧组冲过来啦。”

“对不起啊洛洛，害你担心……我不是有意的……但我实在想不出除了你还有谁可以说……本来想电话听听你声音就好，结果害你担心跑来一趟……”

白起一边的眉角扬了起来，难道在这段时间里发生什么事是他没发现的么。

“好了好了，呼噜呼噜毛，薯片小姐，宇宙无敌超级英雄周棋洛在这里，什么都会瞬间解决的哦！”

白起皱眉。

“哎……这个事情真的是超羞耻！！我甚至到现在都感觉不该和你讲……”

那你别和他讲啊！

“恩……要么先吃点好吃的？我有特地给你带零食来哦！会不会吃着吃着就开心一点或者就想说了呢？”

“朋友你是希望我变成猪精吗！”

“诶？这样你就永远是我一个人的猪精小姐了哦！”

白起听后想杀人。

火柴摩擦几次后，他听到清亮的打火机声响，也听到你慢慢开口，

“洛洛洛洛……你得保证不嘲笑我，也不许说出去……也不许！瞎想！听到没有。”

“薯片小姐请放心，超级英雄行侠仗义绝对会对你负责到底哒。”

白起已经不想听了，他想冲进去把这个奶油声线男拖出来揍一拳。

“哎呀哎呀哎呀！！”你听起来很纠结，

“好吧是这样的……你也知道我母胎solo二十多年了嘛……”

母带锁什么？

“偶尔也会有点……你懂的！”

“嘻嘻……《我的超能力男友》？……诶诶诶你别打头，发型乱了……我进屋就看到了嘛……阿薯，不是我说，你的品位真的是有够old school……”

超能力？？指Evol么？？

“其实我也有超~能~力~哦~薯片小姐要不要来试试看呀~别打头！！……我错了，错了还不行吗！！”

“总之你知道我什么意思！！我最近不是遇到一个男生嘛……”

“是我吗是我吗是我吗！！”

“你听着！！……我最近不是遇到一个男生嘛……就……有的时候会想起他……你把你的表情收拾好啊喂！哎……但是今天……好像不太对哦……我……我想起了……好几个男生……”

“噗……薯片小姐……等一下，你今天是有想到我嘛？诶诶诶别打头啊真的发型会乱掉！！好了你继续……恩？就这个事？”

“……对啊……”白起听到了叹气声，“对不起啊……我本来只是觉得超尴尬又很诧异……感觉想找人讲讲……还害你跑过来一趟……”

“恩……这个嘛，其实……诶，你是不是想的有点多啊？”

“啊？”

“本来也只是在放松的时候天马行空的乱想一下而已啦，因为这个有负罪感，只能说，阿薯酱，你还是太嫩了哦！”

“我……我……原来都不会……”

“都不会……自己……解决的吗……”

……

“薯片小姐……你想着的那个人……是……喜欢他吗？”

刚刚细不可闻的声音突然响起来，“不不不，没有没有，虽然感觉对方很殷勤，总是在联系，说想一起出去……但好像是情场老手，超级暧昧，若即若离的又好像很危险……他自己也提过危险什么的……”

“吶，所以你只是没有经历过情事而已哦！很容易被影响到，会胡思乱想，会被左右心情。既然都不认为自己喜欢对方，那更没什么可纠结的了吧。”

“可是……我本来就会有负罪感……我觉得这样自己很差劲啊……而且今天……想到了完全不应该想的人……”

“哦？……那……薯片小姐……你到底有没有……想着我……自己……恩？”

“讨厌……洛洛你干嘛啦！”

“说嘛……到底有没有……”

“诶诶，你……你别靠这么近啊！”

“想知道嘛……薯片小姐……我就在这里……看着我，告诉我，好不好？……”

 

看着窗帘上两人背光的剪影越来越近，白起脑袋一热，推窗进屋。

 

 

周棋洛

 

周棋洛：？？？

真的超人？？？

 

周棋洛动作停住了，在怀里的你也愣住，他只能瞪着眼睛在你和男人之间来回看来看去。你现在真空只穿着墨绿色的吊带连衣裙，头发上的滴水淋在肩膀和布料上，前面的乳头突出的不像话，面带潮红眼含水气，怎么看都像是在做无声的邀请。他很硬，下体正隔着裤子贴在你身上，如果不是这个人突然蹦出来可能……所以这个人到底哪里来的？？

你慌忙的抽出身，“学……学长？？你你你你怎么在这里？不，你怎么上来的？这是十七层啊？”

学长？那就是认识的人了？眼前的男人身材挺拔，气场强的像自带漩涡，只可惜脸红的和猴屁股似的，如果不是非常违和的目露凶光，可能沈远会哭着喊着把他签下来。

下一秒男人就冲过来拽起了自己的衣领。

“学长！你干什么！！洛洛是我朋友！”

周棋洛歪着头，看见男人扭头看了女生一眼，脸上像烧起来一样更红了，但眼神里的凶煞没变，还是恶狠狠的盯着自己。

是也该出手呢，还是该继续安静的保持微笑？？对方也是Evolver？似乎能力没有起作用。不过看起来硬碰硬好像打不过他啊……

周棋洛正想着是不是以后也该好好锻炼，男人就放手了，抱着手臂的样子看起来也不是个成熟的家伙啊。

 

“那个……这位是白起……是目前帮助我制作《城市新闻》的恋与市特警，也是我读书时同校的学长。”

阿薯，咱们这样坐在地板上强行一团和气也不是不可以，但是你的坐姿真的要注意一下啊！从这个角度好像什么都能看到啊……周棋洛在想要不要说出口，但是看见旁边“学长”的脸色，话又咽了进去。

“这位是周棋洛，我的好朋友，也是大明星……”

周棋洛撇撇嘴，刚想抱怨一下这个官方盖章的好人卡，就又被白起的眼刀逼回了嘴里。肌肉多了不起啊！我也可以撸铁啊！他也一肚子气，白白肖想了这么久，到嘴边的薯片小姐却被截胡了，这一通折腾下面又软回去了，老这么硬了又软软了又硬还不让射，万一亿万少女的梦中偶像以后萎了可怎么办嘛。

“所以说都是误会了，学长……”周棋洛看你每次看这个白起时眼神都有点躲闪，是因为心虚害怕还是因为暗恋他啊？想想更不爽了，整个人都气鼓鼓起来。警察？那回家黑进系统里给他档案上添几笔好了。

“那这位周……先生，你可以回去了。”

周棋洛看着白起站起身说话都还盯着你看的样子，好像气球被扎爆了似的炸了，“我是阿薯的朋友，来找她玩，我为什么要离开？倒是你，白警官。你这是非法入侵，你有搜查令吗。”

“你图谋不轨！”白起转过身，看起来气的咬牙切齿。

周棋洛这下可是高兴了，乐颠颠的走到你身边，一把把你揽住，“首先，我是在薯片小姐的同意后，正大光明的进来的。”他故意偏偏头，示意自己走的可是门，“然后，我们是孤男寡女干柴烈火你情我愿，这不叫图谋不轨。”周棋洛又无视你惊愕的样子，正大光明的在你额头上嘣的一下响亮的亲了一口。眼看着白起跨步就要夺人，他伸手向前加快速度道，“最后你怎么知道我们在干什么？你是个人行为的偷窥偷听，还是代表你的任职机构在非法监听监视公民侵害他人隐私啊！”

 

我真的是太帅了！！

边想着，周棋洛边高兴的忍不住吧唧又是一口亲在了你额头上。

 

 

你

 

你不明白，你这是造的什么孽。

你整个人躺平在床上，听着浴室的水声和断断续续的说话声音，大脑一片空白。今晚发生的所有事都超出了你的认知范围。

 

毫无疑问，这是一场灾难。

 

说实话，和异性朋友诉说这么敏感暧昧工口的困扰真的非常不合适，你知道自己大错特错。可你还能和谁说？工作场合的同事？开什么玩笑？家长？你自从青春期第二性征发育起就和爸爸闭口不谈两性问题了——当然你那时也没遇到什么问题，可几年前又彻底了告别家庭温暖，这些缺席的教育、男女间的关系，你是一节课都没上。朋友？你简直要苦笑起来了。你哪有什么朋友，读书时泯然众人，后来家破人亡无心玩乐，现在一心工作，公司在破产边缘疯狂试探——你到底去哪儿偷朋友？

你觉得周棋洛是你的朋友——你们最近也频频联络，哪怕隔再久他也从没忘回过你一条消息，段子梗表情包更是接的飞起，简直相见恨晚——你甚至还认为，他虽然是异性朋友，但估计不是异性恋朋友。毕竟超级巨星还长得像二次元里走出来似的，娱乐圈摸爬滚打这么久一丁点绯闻都没有，连私生饭都抓不到一点把柄，那只能是喜欢男孩子了啊！再说了这么漂亮的男生，就该和男孩子们肉体纠缠才对嘛。虽然他不能说出口，但作为机智的美少女，你早了然于心啊！为好gay蜜保守秘密才是你应该做的嘛。

所以你智障的把自己无法启齿又非常困扰的小烦恼，讲给了你第一时间想到的好朋友。他进屋你没觉得有问题，你全身真空虽然有些迟疑但也不觉得是问题，他越靠越近越问越细你也觉得ok，但他两腿间硬邦邦的那个——虽然没吃过鸡也没见过鸡跑——你还是可以明显的感觉到大事不妙。

你大脑一片空白，感觉自己仿佛一个智障。

可是当时……如果……要做点什么么……

 

做啊！！

你恶狠狠的锤了一下床。

为什么不做啊！不做白不做啊！稳赚不赔啊朋友！

当时你已经被环在臂膀间，闻着他身上淡淡的香味，在他碧海般的瞳仁里沉没了。优质偶像啊！不做还是人吗？？第一次要给深爱的人固然好，但给周棋洛也可以啊！之前从来没往那方面想是觉得漂亮的男孩子当然是喜欢男孩子的，但既然现在他有意来点什么你也无力拒绝啊。光是想想腰眼就痒了。你忍不住在床上摩擦了一下腿根，那种感觉又回来了。但突然又被自己的胡思乱想打断，

 

白起学长不会是周棋洛的私生饭吧？？

虽然不知道他是怎么翻墙进来的，但肯定是在跟踪着洛洛吧？加上单耳耳钉、手链和对大胸网红的目不斜视——现在两个人还一起洗澡去了！

这么说似乎是不妥，但事实就是如此。

刚刚白起不知道是生气还是害羞，耳朵边都红彤彤的了，好像恼羞成怒似得非要赶周棋洛走——看起来非常可爱，但可惜怕是喜欢男孩子。不过洛洛说车已经走了，说好的明天早晨来接他（你现在觉得这个小子一定是有预谋的，自己没带身份证没法住店，而且这样的身份在普通居民区出现一定会引来大麻烦，跟别提他像大金毛一样拿软软的金发蹭你的脑袋求留宿——你稀里糊涂的就答应了。白起表示他住自己也得住，必须保证你的安全……还是学长你害怕喜欢的偶像被我推倒啊，你腹诽道，僵持不下后，只能把两人都留下过夜。

然后就扯淡了。忘了是谁提议要洗澡，但不放心另一个和你单独呆着，最后竟然一拖一都挤进小到转身都难的浴室里去了，美其名曰互相监督——虽然好像是一个洗澡一个背过身面对门等着，等洗完了再交换位置，但怎么想都好糟糕啊！

你说找被褥收拾地铺出来——开什么玩笑，这种东西你哪里有，而且这个火柴盒房间怎么看都再躺不下两个人了诶？难道他们要同床共枕？？你不是腐女，但这个画面仍然让你肖想了一下。

隐约能听到两个人的交谈声，Evol？你应该没听错。你努力集中精力思考了半分钟，但大脑一片混乱。你倒在床上，下意识的摩擦着腿根，笼在薄裙下的阴唇一跳一跳的，像要燃烧起来似的。你直勾勾看着天花板，脑子里漆黑一片，好像等待花火绽放的夜空似的。

 

直到洗手间里水声骤停，门开了。

 

 

许墨

 

“Ares，组织上只给你三周时间。任务完成最好马上回来。”

许墨轻轻捏着手机，看向窗外的浓浓夜色。

“你听到了么。”

他似乎是轻轻叹了口气，“我有自己的节奏。”

电话对面的女音似乎早料到了会是这样的答复，但却也没准备好该有的回应。

许墨等了几秒，挂断了电话。

 

他脱下白袍，坐在办公桌后，手肘撑着桌面，用两指抵住一边的太阳穴轻按。

三周？再有三天就能完成了。他想着，扫了一眼桌上便签记下的电话，直接拨通。漫长的等待后，是对面精疲力尽的应答。许墨语气淡淡的，没头没尾的来了一句，“按市价三倍全款付清，明天可以交易，现金。但相关手续有劳帮我代办。请尽快给我回复吧。”

 

片刻，许墨放下手机，又拿起来，略带不解的看着屏幕上停留的聊天界面。

今晚这么安静么。

他想。却没意识到这可能是自己第一次遇到不明答案的问题。

 

 

你

 

你呆若木鸡动都不敢动的仰面躺在床正中间。左右两边各躺一个一丝不挂的英俊男人。一米五的床上挤着三个人，其中两个还是目测180+的高大男子。怕是抖一下手指都会肌肤相亲。

救命啊。

你感觉腿肚子都要抽筋了也不敢挪动一下。

屋里的洗衣机烘干声响的震耳欲聋，相比之下三个人却都心照不宣，像假装不用呼吸似的，喘气声都没有。

为什么会变成这样……

 

上一幕好像还是水淋淋的周棋洛探出半个身体笑嘻嘻的问你要浴巾——先不管你这条两天没洗的浴巾能不能拿得出手，光是看他少年相的胸膛前那一串串从金发上滴落的水珠，你就忍不住想要吮吸。等你差点绊倒自己跌跌撞撞把浴巾拿去，眼睛不知看哪里好时，正对上慌慌张张背对着你想套上旧T shirt的白起。你没想过男人的屁股也会这么好看，紧实、流畅，大腿和腰上线条都漂亮的像被精心设计过。你眼看着只在时尚杂志上才见过的腰窝被盖住，抬眼，却和镜子里的白起打了个照面。你目瞪口呆的看着男人的下体快速的变大变挺，笔直的高高竖起，竟一时间忘了该干什么。

完了，他好像不是弯的……

 

头脑被加热，在天灵盖下疯狂打转，好像鼻孔耳眼里都往外咕咕的冒着热气。你扔下浴巾冲到窗边，手足无措，都不知道烟是从哪儿摸出来的。你听见Zippo清脆的一声，茫然的凑过去点烟。只看见昏暗的落地灯、窗外明亮的月光和摇曳的火光照射下，肌肉修长的胸膛。

“洛洛……”

周棋洛下身裹着你唯一的浴巾，“阿薯，抽完烟可要刷牙啊！”

“你也抽太多了……”

你听见背后白起的声音，闷闷的，离你很近很近。回头，烟头险些烫着他。你想赶快去浴室——哪怕刚洗过澡，你也认为自己需要猛浇两盆凉水降温，而且腿间——这是从没有过的，你感觉大腿根黏腻腻的，好像什么东西多到流出来了，你羞的想赶紧冲洗干净，假装这没发生过。大概是慌不择言，

“那个……换下来的衣服……我给你们洗一下。”

白起愣了一下，反手脱掉了上衣。

 

等你从浴室出来，屋里灯已经关了。你看着白色的水雾从浴室小门里涌进黑暗里，光线变化下，一切都像盖在薄雾中。

昏暗中一个踉跄，索性被人马上扶住，双手正托在你腋下，好像要把你架起来。

好在提前套了睡裙，不然要是浴巾，肯定已经散了。

你想着，但这另一条睡裙也好不到哪儿去。且不说开叉颇高，后背还有大片镂空。同样是混纺的低级货，倒是也不怕人笑话，你只为买来第一次穿的蕾丝底裤羞红了脸。

“薯片小姐，我也很想让你只睡在我旁边吶，但是白警官可能会把我打死。所以就麻烦你乖乖的睡在中间好啦。”

你被抱到床上，第一时间钻进来被子里，都不敢整理被挫上腰间的布料。只听到左边闷闷的声音，

“你这里没有多余的被褥……也没大一点的衣服……”

“对……对不起学长……”你下意识的道歉，却只觉得更糟糕了——你背对着我干嘛啦！！你不要拿你比我还翘的屁股对着我啊！！

“而且吶，我习惯裸睡！”床右侧下沉了些，周棋洛也躺下了，“我记得阿薯也是哦？”紧接着他胳膊便伸过来，“穿着这么硬的睡裙睡得着嘛？”

“你别得寸进尺。”白起翻身把伸来的手打开，床太小了，你被紧紧的夹在中间，拼命地小口呼吸，生怕和两边任何一个发生肌肤之亲。

“白警官好凶！明明刚刚还聊的挺好。”

你能想象到周棋洛的表情，但除了狠抓被子边缘把半个脸蒙住，紧紧闭上眼睛，你什么都不敢做。

“没事，有我在，他不敢干什么的。”

可是你离的太近了啊！！

白起轻轻的声音湿漉漉的滑进耳朵里，怎么听都有种色气在里面。

 

这到底是天堂还是地狱啊。

 

一晚上你用了一辈子量的感叹句。

 

不知怎么的，两边声音就低了下来，你僵着不动，好像达到了某种诡异的平衡。直到洗衣机洗完衣服响起了震耳欲聋的铃声。

你很佩服自己，你在想要不要把衣服拿出来，以防明天他们穿的时候有皱褶。

或许想些有的没的是你唯一可以放空脑袋的救命稻草了。

只可惜一直没敢调整姿势的小腿忍不住了。你下意识的伸展了一下，只觉得脚趾尖碰到了什么。

 

“阿薯……你这样热情我真的很难办啊……不过一上来就足交，是不是对你也太难了？”

 

李泽言

 

早晨四点。

自律的人总有他自己的生物钟，叱咤风云的商界大佬首当其冲。

李泽言靠着床头坐起来，伸手拿过床头柜上的Ipad，阅读同步资料的同时喝了一口昨晚就倒好的水。

微冷的液体顺着口腔食道一路向下，仿佛能体会到每根毛细血管膨胀、每个细胞丰盈的体感。清晨一杯柠檬水，调节胃酸和消化，这是雷打不变的惯例。

四点半，北美分部同步例会。

实际上半个小时准备时间对李泽言阅读报表数据来说委实长的令人发指，但这个缓冲时段并不是为他准备的，而是为那些想起要和大魔王视频会议就吓得屁滚尿流的北美分部经理们准备的。

所以他会高效利用这段空闲时间，及时浏览昨天可能错过的半球实时数据、重大事件、政治风向和一些相关讯息。新总统的若干批文、贸易战的硝烟四起、定向产品的价格起伏——这些数据北美区助理会准备妥当，但他也同样需要直接获取隐含在种种不起眼事件后的晦暗走向。这也是雷打不动的惯例——但今天他额外要求国内助理马上给他一份某人无足轻重的简历。

五点，视频会议结束。

下午五点也正是北美分部的法定下班时间。基本上没有半个小时内解决不了的问题，因为前半个小时各部门经理已经焦头烂额绞尽脑汁的想如何打好这场周期性硬仗了。如果堂堂李总需要事无巨细的教他们如何如何，那在华锐的椅子都别想坐热。

五点五分，换家居服，早餐准备。

五点十五始，游泳半小时。

比起晚上一身大汗疲惫不堪的运动，早晨是李泽言偏爱的时间。恒温26度偏凉的净化水可以彻底唤醒整个身体。不需要面对不可言状的空气质量和阴晴不定的室外天气，舒展的室内运动是一天最好的开始。更何况，在静溺的水中，极方便思考。公司计划、全球数据，包括那个人和过去的记忆，这些几乎就是这半个小时的关键词了，这当然也是雷打不动的惯例。

今天例外。

 

精准到分秒的李泽言遇到了前所未有的辣手问题。

他对某个微不足道的不可控因素产生了过于浓厚的兴趣，浓厚到性致盎然无法收拾。

明明当时办公室大门在你脸前合上，但他似乎能感知到另一条时间轨迹上正发生着些旖旎不堪的东西。

他的阴茎无法控制的充血膨胀，剪裁合体的西裤带来的压迫感让他恼怒；无法抑制的刺激，女孩颤抖着褪下短裙的样子像深印在视网膜里；手指间那种女性肢体滑腻的质感，让他恨不得化作恶兽撕咬攻击大快朵颐。

当下在办公桌后的李泽言就硬的一塌糊涂，西裤上显眼的鼓包和他从另一个时间线上感受到的如出一辙。

这种事从未发生过。

能力进化？为什么偏偏进化在这种事上。

李泽言皱起眉头。

麻烦的是这感觉挥之不去。他能隐约体会到某个自己和某个你在某个时空里肆无忌惮的肉体交合，自己阴囊拍打在屁股上刺耳的淫声响到足够让华锐全体员工脸红心跳。他感觉的到你在他胯下失控大哭连连求饶，而自己不为所动，像露出獠牙的野兽一样狠狠的在你身上舔舐撕扯。你黏腻的分泌物和血液蹭在实木桌上，他用指尖沾了些轻舔——那种肉骚的血腥味充斥着整个口腔，包括现在——

李泽言无视泳裤下的阻力，迅速上岸，抬头，五点三十四——但他没办法再继续下去了。无论游泳、思考，还是其他。

他快步冲进浴室，脱掉泳裤——直挺的阴茎从湿嗒嗒的泳裤里弹出来，甚至还甩出了一些水渍。

李泽言自暴自弃的嘲笑了一下自己，在骤开的花洒下开始自渎。

 

水从他头顶笔直并带有力度的冲下来，浴水顺着发丝成股的流下。打在宽厚的肩膀、结实的腰背，和翘的过高的阴茎上。

水在手掌和阴茎间留下层层瑟瑟的阻力，这让他回忆起女人腿间粘稠腥甜的分泌物。李泽言眯起眼睛拿起Bronnley的香皂——用的不多，但几乎无味，和他心意，把沾满细腻泡沫的右手重新贴上下体——感觉不对，好像修女勉为其难一边祷告一边在男欢女爱似的，与那种迷乱背德的冲动性爱相差甚远——但这也是他目前仅有的了。有了泡沫的润滑，右手的动作更为顺畅。李泽言习惯性的将手成环，正握在阴茎根部，稍微用力，速度适中的滑动到冠状带，用拇指蹭一下马眼再快速向下——很舒服。可能是因为脑海里挥之不去的裸体，这次自渎格外刺激——每晚睡前一次自慰射精也是雷打不动的惯例，不仅排解压力还能提高睡眠质量帮助回复精力——不过又破例了，不到六小时里，两次。

两次都是因为想起了你。

他甚至是在埋怨你了。你好像从一露脸起就打破了李泽言太多的惯例。

 

你哭的泛红的眼睛格外清晰的浮现在脑海里，随后就是毫无防备的射精。

无防备到腹部都失控的颤抖起来，精液被射在黑色的磨砂面防滑地砖上，像某种醒目的粘稠符号，有点远，花洒一时都没能冲到。

李泽言甩了一下头发，水珠飞洒。眼看着精液很快顺着水流打着转消失在下水孔，就像他刚刚的燥热。

关闭花洒，用D.Porhault浴巾裹住下身，回到卧室，才想起来牙还没刷，只得悻悻的折返盥洗室。李泽言举着平板，看十几分钟前传来的你的简历——

“不过如此。”他含着一嘴泡沫自言自语，而目光却在联系方式处停留了几秒。

 

等换好家居服折回厨房时，已经不是雷打不动的六点整了。

毫无疑问，烤箱里的帕尼尼早过了他钟爱的享用时间。

李泽言喝着太冰的柳橙汁，免为其难的把不那么完美的早晨吃完——鸭胸在室温里放了太久，生菜和橄榄油接触太长……他把盘子推开，六点二十，他需要抓紧时间了。

底裤、长袜、衬衫、套装、皮带、领带、领带夹、领钉、袖钉、香水、手表、车钥匙、钥匙手机公文包，李泽言穿戴整齐出现在车库时比通常的雷打不动晚了一分钟。

他心烦意乱的坐在Black Bess传奇限量里，甚至开出去一半后才发现这不是上班该开的那辆。

 

李泽言恼怒的想，

到底要不要打个电话给你。

 

 

你

 

怎么开始的似乎并不重要，但你知道自己完蛋了。

 

周棋洛从背后紧紧贴着你的身体，肉贴肉，严丝合缝，粗壮的阴茎被夹在你大腿间，沾满了湿潮的体液。他一手环着你的腰，一手不住的揉捏着肿大的外阴唇——你感觉即将窒息。但嘴巴却被白起牢牢占着，激烈的唇齿相交让唾液沿着脸颊都淌到了枕头上，但他并没停下的打算。白起用力的攥着你的两只乳房，好像护食的恶狼，不知是仅存的羞涩还是未经人事，他不得要领，手掌指头都不挪地方，空让硬硬的乳头立在指缝间自己颤抖。

 

你大脑似乎转的飞快又好像一团浆糊，情绪格外强烈但意识全是模糊。

你只记得黑暗里有人抓住了你的脚踝，另一只手拿指肚轻柔摩擦着你的脚尖，并一路向上在你战栗的腿窝嫩肉上捏了一把——周棋洛！你想转身问罪，但身体的大幅度活动让你蹭到了睡在旁边的白起。屁股对屁股。你吓的僵在原地不敢动弹，生怕安静到似乎已经入睡的男人被惊醒。

这下周棋洛更加肆无忌惮起来，他弹琴的手指钻进睡裙，游走在你的腿根和小腹，划过凹陷的肚脐，又在胸的下缘折返，动作很轻，在被子里毫无声响。男人肉体的触感、丝质睡衣的摩擦、时不时被放大的接触面积，你努力忘记的多巴胺和雌激素简直要冲出体外。

你在战栗，你很清楚是因为性兴奋——你紧紧的夹住双腿，蕾丝内裤深陷在阴唇之间全部浸湿，你避免暴露自己深陷其中的事实，但却让两半阴唇贴的更紧，她们就像在共振，这种震动从下体的维纳斯丘骨骼传遍肢端每一部分，骨头缝里都是秘不可宣的颤抖。你蜷曲起脚趾，用手紧紧捏住睡裙，在欢愉的痛苦里饱受煎熬。

“我最亲爱的小姐……你这样……把淫水都挤出来了哦……”

周棋洛色气的声音轻轻拂过耳郭，你被碎发摩擦的皮肤滚烫，只觉得他的手指在腿间轻柔掠过，把你粘稠的体液画到小腹。

“忍得……很辛苦吧……”他轻声道，用干燥的嘴唇摩擦你的脖颈和耳后。你抖起来，无法自控的躬身成了虾子，不慎与身后躺着的白起距离为零。你带给他的不只是睡衣摩擦的质感还有下体的潮湿与下意识的颤抖。

“为什么，要躲开我呢……”

一句埋怨，从周棋洛贴在你喉咙处的唇缝间冒出来，夹杂着体温炙热的水气。

“没……”你挣扎着开口，没说完就自己捂住了嘴巴。声音尖的不像自己的。

你听见周棋洛的轻笑，然后只觉得他手指向上，即将碰到自己的乳房——

 

“你在干什么。”

白起是醒着的！你听到男人的声音好像脑子里劈了道雷。

“学、学长，我，我们，”你慌张的转身，周棋洛顺势把你搂紧入怀，

 

“白特遣，我们在做爱诶，你准备回避还是加入啊？”

 

 

许墨

 

许墨彬彬有礼的敲了两下门，房门洞开，里面是已经穿戴整齐的一家三口。

“那个，许先生，搬家公司上午就到，都打包好了，中午前办完手续房子就是你的了。”

许墨带着习惯性的微笑，点头。

“定金已经收到了，”面前的中年男人头低的过分，有种卑躬屈膝的感觉，“您看要不要先看看房子，再？……”

“我在敲门前把保证金转过去了，你应该马上能收到提示。”许墨笑道，“房产过户交接结束后余款也会直接汇入。”他补充了一句。

“是吗是吗，那好那好，”男人看眼手机，即时到账短信提示同时响起，“既然您着急，咱们现在就去赶开门办过户，人也少。您材料都带好了吧？”

许墨点头，他已经不太想笑了。

隔壁似乎有些细不可闻的声响，你还没醒？还是没有睡？如果没有睡，昨晚在干嘛？缺少你骚扰的一晚，让人心神不宁。

他转身要走，身后中年男人的妻子好像憋不住似的问，

“许先生，您这么急要房子是？……”

“抱歉没做解释，”许墨站定、回头，看着脸色泛红的女人微微笑着补充道，

 

“我计划本月结婚，想拿来做婚房。”

 

 

你

 

没拉好的床帘留了一条缝，青色的晨曦散撒进房间，你满眼是泪，隔水看着强行将你扭向自己的白起。

“哼，小气。”周棋洛好像在抱怨，“早知道不带你玩啦！”

但他动作不停，你的臀肉在他指尖被反复蹂躏，每次被分来时就能感到下体的淫液外涌伴随着啪叽啪叽的水声。

被子被踢下床去，内裤早被周棋洛嬉笑着脱掉了，

“什么嘛，阿薯，你穿了黑蕾丝都没来得及展示给我就都湿透了哦！”浸透体液的布料被从阴唇间缓慢的抽出、褪下，所到之处一片水渍。大概是被扔在地上了吧，你想，但氧气都被口腔里白起的舌头勾走了。

 

似乎当时周棋洛话音刚落你还没来得及反驳——

白起就急了，坐起身顺手就把被子掀了，只见你抖若筛糠裙不避体，你也才看见白起一直硬邦邦的阴茎，正直指你的胸口。

你愣住了，老实说这是你第一次看见男人真实的生殖器究竟是什么样子。

笔直、挺立、干净、龟头饱满，如果不看脸，你只消看那根鸡巴一眼就知道他一定是白起的东西。和现在他本人一样，连阴茎都生的一鸡儿正气。

“喂，你干嘛啊，阿薯会害羞吧？”侧躺的周棋洛也被掀出来，你挣扎着起身，回头，呆在原地。

这就不科学了，反差萌这件事不知道在生殖健康方面作不作数——

一脸纯情的小鲜肉，有一根血管虬曲狰狞骇人的大鸡巴。

白起没给你思考的时间，几乎同时伸手压着你后脑勺就开始深吻。第一次肌肤相接的男人和初吻对象竟然不是一个人就算了，同时进行三人同床也是有点厉害啊……你腹诽道，并在周棋洛的摆布下被拖回欲望的洪流。

 

“只是视觉效果……”

你恍惚间听见白起咬牙切齿的声音。

 

指什么？？

他是指两个人的……？？？你脑回路慢转一圈后忍不住扑哧一下笑出来。这个男人真的有这么幼稚吗？

你脸颊被白起用手指夹住，两人唇齿微分开些距离——“你笑什么。”他问，依然语气不善。

“笑你不会接吻还霸占我的薯片小姐！”周棋洛把脑袋贴在你后背上闷闷的说，你瞬间腰软，坐都不坐不住。

“别闹了呀你们……”你无力的抗议着，说到底还是没真的想做什么挣扎。你不信如果自己明确表示宁死不从，眼前的两个男人还会做出这样的越轨举动——

但你是真的想，想到逼痒的那种想。

活色生香的两张俊脸，一丝不挂的两个男人，同床共枕同衾而寝，一个极近挑逗一个佯装禁欲——

干他妈的啊！

不干还是人吗？！

你觉得自己真空见周棋洛本来就怪潜意识里的某种晦涩期待，也没什么爱不爱的，单纯是情欲使然。结果局面演变成这样，哪怕此刻大脑一片空白也无法抵抗生物层面最原始的欲求。

你一咬牙，一只手向后探，试探性的接触着周棋洛的皮肤，另一只向前，用手臂搂住白起的脖子，在对方愣住时主动吻下。你吸吮着他的薄唇，用虎牙轻轻摩擦嘴角，然后用舌尖区顶他的舌尖——换来后知后觉的热情回应。

“都不给我亲亲，薯片小姐你好偏心啊。”周棋洛声音不大，你一想到也许白起也全听到了就更为羞耻，但大明星的抱怨意味着他要补偿。你感到大腿被分开，男人的手指第一次正大光明的直接碰到了下体——他两指拨开肿胀的外阴唇，又轻柔的摩擦了一侧的小阴唇，然后，像热场结束压轴好戏上演似的，忽的就捏住了你的阴蒂。

你惊叫起来，整个人瘫在床上，旋即双手捂嘴——这是什么感觉你形容不出，你从没体验过这样强烈的性刺激。你下意识的扭动起躯体，也不知道是为了躲避还是为了扩大接触面积——总之天旋地转，乳房在白起的手里震颤，渴望爱抚的乳头终于隐约摩擦到了他粗粝的手指。两个男人似乎有几句交谈，但你什么都听不见，人像站在云里，眼前发白，缺氧呼吸困难，高海拔带来的压差式耳鸣，你爽的想尿出来。

等喘着粗气慢慢恢复正常感知后，你惊诧的发现自己正一手握着一根鸡巴——

“你好好看清楚，谁的……咳……比较厉害。”白起别过脸，把红到滴血的耳朵露给你。

“想清楚再答哦，薯~片~小~姐~”周棋洛给出了平生第一个裸体wink。

 

 

李泽言

 

“总、总裁这部全球限量三台的布加迪威龙真是器宇轩昂品味不凡，非常搭配您……”

李泽言摆摆手，阻止了魏谦流于表面的加薪提醒。这辆显眼的座驾已经招来了过多的关注，而这不是他喜欢的。李泽言平时更喜欢开S600，低调些，通勤比较合适。要不是你……他打断了自己的思路，因为走着走着就硬起来不太好。

虽然李泽言没有到岗坐班的必要，但并无其他安排的话他还是习惯于在公司处理些积压的事务——工作这种东西永远做永远有，更何况季度更新，本身也该忙一阵子。

他坐下，唤醒工作机，从抽屉里取出Ipad——一共三个，家里、办公室、公文包里各一个，以方便随时取用浏览，信息同步。最新同步过来的文档还是某份简历——不要去想了。

魏谦拿来了报纸、一部分文件和他的咖啡。李泽言在工作上没有太多讲究，用的就是华锐茶水间的员工通用杯具。八分之一奶、无糖，苛刻的配比却能很好的衬托手冲的味道。

李泽言瞥了一眼，踱步到靠墙的沙发前脱下西装外套，魏谦已识时务的闭好了办公室门。他勾着衣领，把西服平放在扶手处，

然后像咸鱼一样躺平在沙发上。

 

李泽言非常生气。他快要气死了。

从来没有发生过这种事。明明公务堆积如山却心里压着别的事毫无动力——疲惫消极的时候不是没有，但躺平这种事哪怕昨天他都不觉得自己能干出来。

你是谁，你的Evol从何而来，你到底有什么特别之处，为什么偏偏会和你发生这种事，为什么会变成这样。

论如何逼疯一个精英阶层完美主义者，你不费吹灰之力就做到了。

他非常混乱的揉了一下脑袋，好像这样就能把你的影子赶出去——似乎是起作用的，李泽言强迫自己坐回办公桌前集中精力——大概起作用了两分钟吧，他忍无可忍的抄起手机，拨出了一个号码。

 

在无止无休的等待后，李泽言把手机扔到了沙发上——

从来没有人敢不接他的私人电话。

 

 

你

 

“都是视觉效果。”你刚刚经历过人生中第一次阴蒂高潮，现在整个人都相对平和，所以能维持住短暂的正经语气——左手的略粗一点，感觉青色的血管都根根可见，右边的则更长更挺，看起来也更和你心意。

刚刚淫靡的气氛荡然无存，你只觉得有点想笑，“你们都一样，特别棒。”补充之后，你忍不住笑出声来。

“阿薯！！你多看了他两眼你是不是有偏心！！”周棋洛好像真的很不平的半跪起来，硬邦邦的阴茎冲着你的脸，马眼处闪着亮晶晶的前列腺液。

“我的女孩知道自己喜欢什么。”白起红着脸把你的脑袋按在他肩上，以和周棋洛的鸡巴拉开距离。

不过我的女孩是什么情况！？刚刚那种极大的羞耻感又卷土重来，这位学长好像已经给你下定义盖私章了。他滚烫而柔软的耳郭贴着你的脸颊，在床上你竟莫名生出些恋爱的感觉。要不是白起赤裸结实的臂膀还有不容忽视的腹肌提醒着你现实的肉感，有一瞬你觉得自己好像正在学校和他青涩的偷尝禁果。

 

但这瞬间的纯情消散的太快，周棋洛不由分说的把阴茎戳进了你嘴里。

 

“阿薯，你把我搞的硬邦邦了一晚上好难受哦，”大明星用舌尖舔了一下干燥的下唇，“要对我负责。”

你被呛的眼泪都快挤出来了，满嘴是男人的肉棒，嘴巴撑到最大还得小心翼翼的阻止牙齿磕到，这感觉糟糕极了。你慌乱间斜着眼看白起的反应，却没想男人已经躬身向下，咬住了你一边的乳头。

周棋洛近乎粗暴的在你嘴里横冲直撞，鼓囊囊的阴囊打在你的下巴上把未干的口水弄得到处都是，而这种不适感也全被胸前吸吮的骚痒抵消。感觉很奇妙，哪怕原先自慰时你也没碰过自己的乳房，总觉得过于羞耻，但今天的体验毫无疑问的为你敞开了新世界大门——你一手托住奶子往白起脸上挤，一手绕后在周棋洛紧致的屁股上揩油。

都到这种地步了，那不如好好享受。你想着，扭动起腰肢，阴唇在床单上摩擦出片片水渍，旋即又被揉进手里。

手指带着一层薄茧，粗粝的感觉和柔嫩的下体摩擦着，让人汗毛直立。你想放声大哭，但生怕伤着周棋洛，只能婆娑着泪眼看金发的男人肆无忌惮抽插。直到白起的舌头贴上阴唇——

你一把推开周棋洛，失声大哭起来。

刺激太强，你除了放声哭喊，别无他法。

你隐约听到一声叹气，只觉得另一边乳头再次被人叼在嘴里。你扭动起腰肢，让柔软的舌头贴着小阴唇边缘快点滑动到阴蒂，脑子里，全是耀眼的霓虹。

然后，

 

“这……这是？……”

酥麻的感觉贯穿四肢百骸，你不觉得餍足，你疲惫不堪却渴望更多。

“阿薯，你……这就潮吹了？？”

 

 

许墨

 

如果一直没有消息，是不是该主动发一条？

 

许墨没有这方面的经验。

平时哪怕没有信息没通电话，他至少能从社交平台知道你在干什么，也总能说几句话。但今天，自从你说和恋与卫视合作节目后就再无联系了。

十七个小时。

音讯全无的十七个小时。

 

遇到危险？

BS那边没有自己的命令暂时不会出手，那会不会是别的危险？某些更世俗的情况？抢劫、车祸、猥亵？许墨对这一未知领域毫无概念，但他深知对任务目标这样牵肠挂肚未免大题小做。还是……应该马上确认Queen的状况？他很疑惑。许墨很少会将关注点集中在某个特定人物身上，他解释为自己这是为任务目标的偶发性失联生成预判性备案。

任务的完成建立在对方绝对安全并完全被自己掌控的前提下。

他这样自圆其说。

 

“许先生？……”

许墨回过神来，中年男人正满身大汗从人堆里挤出来，手里拿着几张薄纸。

即便是现在一线城市房价虚高不下，房产税新政近在眼前，旧房转卖还这么受人追捧么？明明刚开门就进来了，还是满眼的人。

“您收好，现在房产证上是您的名字了。”中年男子说着，眼睛却在偷瞄许墨的手机。

“那麻烦回去确认交接。我汇尾款。”他滴水不漏，但实则很不耐烦。

 

作为新邻居拜访一下合情合理。还是等房子收拾好再偶遇？

许墨皱眉，按掉了某个未知来电号码。

比起人类进化，他此刻更想知道某只小蝴蝶到底在哪朵花里流连。

 

这个男人只能为基因改造提供一个可行性方案，但他更愿意为和你一起出游散步准备三百个借口。

 

 

白起

 

你迷迷糊糊的累倒在床上，眼皮有千斤重。当周棋洛手机铃响时你还以为是闹铃，下意识伸手就要关掉。

白起抓住你探出去的手，温柔的握在手心，轻轻在眼角吻了一下。你眼角红彤彤的，甚至还有点白色的泪渍。他用掌心把你脸上的体液擦掉，只看着你渐入梦乡的脸。

“远哥我这就下去，马上！一分钟！三十秒！！对不起对不起刚刚没听见电话铃。”

周棋洛单腿跳着快速套上外裤T-shirt，裹上帽子口罩墨镜，正要推门，却折返回来，重重的亲了你一口，又拉下一半墨镜瞪着白起说，“她估计是第一次，累的够呛。我现在必须得走了，不许你欺负阿薯！！”

白起没好气的点点头，周棋洛轻手轻脚开门关门，离开了房间。

 

这下该怎么办呢。

如果没喝酒就好了。

 

如果问在这场荒唐事里谁最纠结，那首推白起。

他只想保护你，保护你不受任何人的欺负不被任何人伤害。但你轻解罗裳的样子又让他的邪火无处释放。十余年单相思的邪火。

如果你需要被爱抚，那为什么对象不能是自己呢。

如果你不介意的话。

 

他看着你白嫩的乳房和依然水汪汪的下体，还是不可避免的满脸通红。

女人的身体原来是这样的，你原来是这个样子的。

他尽量轻柔的帮你擦去腿间的黏腻，任鼻腔充满体液的腥甜；他温柔的亲吻你，每一寸肌肤；如果你是自己一个人的就好了，如果你全部都是自己的就好了。

你似乎觉得痒，在睡梦里时而扭动时而喃呢。不管不顾的睡着，也真是不让人省心。白起想着，尽可能不发出声音的、把你抱到床上相对干燥的地方，躺在你身边，紧抱住你，用额头抵在你的锁骨，嘴唇碰着你圆润的肩。他呼吸着你的味道，握着你的手，感觉是那么自然。

然后把阴茎夹在你大腿根部小幅度的前后摆动，很快的射精。

和你相拥而眠。

 

工作任务？

白起认为他已经连续监护目标对象超过二十四个小时了，有资格睡一小会。

 

 

周棋洛

 

“对不起，我真的知道错了！！下次绝对不敢了！不，根本没有下次（迟这么久）了！”

“对，对，就是制作人，（我的）薯片小姐……”

“什么都没干，真的！远哥我发誓，真的什么（没进洞，没得手，都没有爽够QAQ）都没干呀！”

“不不不，保证（目前）没有绯闻，保证（今天）没有私生子，（现在）什么都没有！！”

 

“那个……远哥……你有没有帮我带条新内裤？……我的好像落在那里了……”

 

 

你

 

你迷迷糊糊的摸床头柜上的手机，却发现没有以往即亮的屏幕光——那现在几点啊！你长按开机，从被关闭的手机到不寻常的懒觉，你总算反应过来昨天晚上那些旖旎的春梦太过真实。

你猛地掀开被子，看见赤条条的自己和床单上早已干涸的白色印记，大脑当即当机。

可手机屏幕上赫然写着下午三点——你忍不住翻身下床大力拉开窗帘以确认是不是自己眼花或理解能力退化——这大太阳肯定不是凌晨三点对吧？！

今天算无故旷工啊！！

破产公司拖欠员工工资，公司老板带头翘班失踪——你吓的一个激灵。

屏幕上弹出来的没完没了的提示音以及后知后觉的闹钟铃声简直震耳欲聋。

不过女性连锁思维的好处就是一个相关点很快能让她将关注转跳到另一件截然不同的事上。

从昨晚到缺勤，再到投资到华锐，最后是他们颐指气使的总裁大人，你想起自己公司是如何如何的风雨飘摇，还有上次当面battle你又是怎么夸下海口说要做出金牌节目让李泽言刮目相看——天哪你现在睡够了长脑子了，恨不得马上穿越时间回到李泽言办公室前，扭断那个吹牛逼自己的脖子！瞬间你就像通了电一样，跳着脚的穿上衣袜争分多秒的就准备冲去单位了，颇有英勇就义的即视感。

也就并没发现床头柜上还躺着一条你从没见过的手链。

 

你稀里糊涂冲出家门后不忘掏出钥匙，锁好几平米蜗居里的那点破烂。飞快转动钥匙的同时，余光里隔壁房子正门大敞着，衣着专业的搬家队伍正抬着整装家具入户。隔壁重新装修了？你想。毕竟昨天晚上刚回家时还能听见隔壁太太辅导孩子写作业时的嘶吼——一晚上就把房卖了交接完了？搞毛啊。

可惜你也不是个太八卦的人，更何况此时你只想飞奔去单位——好像只要你今天上班了，公司就不会面临倒闭困境了似的。

你冲向电梯，疯狂按向下键，并在开门第一时间窜了进去，成功撞在正要出电梯的人身上——你意识到有人的时候努力“刹车”了，但惯性还是让你直接冲了上去，结结实实撞在一起——

“什么事这么着急？”

你惊得跳起来，退后了一步，又在险些撞上搬沙发的工人时被男人一把抓住，

“小心。”

你腾地涨红了脸，抬头是温柔声线的主人。

“许……许教授？你怎么会在这里？”

“刚搬家，布置家具。”男人眼角抖了一下，似乎是对称呼颇有不满，但他只是若无其事的将刚刚抓着你的那只手上移，把你脸颊边的发丝轻轻拨开，又按照你习惯的，将左边的碎发替你拢在耳后，

“倒是你，怎么在这儿？”

邻居一晚上换人了？！好死不死许墨住进隔壁了？！昨天床上刚躺了两个大裸男，今天隔堵墙就变成了另一个美男子——老天爷你耍我玩开心啊！你想问问昨天晚上他在不在，是不是看到了或者听到了什么你死都不想让他知道的大秘密——但仅有的理智告诉你少说废话越说越完蛋。

你把视线移开，做贼心虚的解释你住这里，飞快地说迟到了，便擦着男人的衣角冲进了电梯里。一阵狂按关门键后，你仍能看见缓缓闭合的门缝间，许墨的浅笑。

操，心虚个鸡毛啊。

你骂自己，撑在电梯里大喘粗气。

 

 

2-15 李泽言

 

“泽言……言……”

李泽言头很大，眼前的女人撑着头侧躺在他办公桌上，他能闻到相当浓重的香水味，他不喜欢。

“言……你看看我……”

桌上的女人不知道第几次用指尖蹭着红唇，让口红凌乱，又是抬腿又是扭腰——李泽言觉得她像在做铁人三项。他很糟心，笔记本快没电了，台机电源线被女人刚刚翻上桌子时一脚踢开了，还能不能让人好好看报表了。绕过去通电源？他害怕自己一起身女人就扑上来了——

是的，他还真挺怕的。

李泽言对这种性骚扰实在是无能为力——能拒绝的可以赶走，这种背后财大气粗有金主的、处理不好可能会影响社媒舆论甚至对公司风评起负面作用的——他不喜欢玩阴招，但既然有可能更糟，那最佳解决办法不如敬而远之。

睡她？李泽言在这种事情上有点老年人的洁癖，更何况，最近已经被你榨干到性冷淡了。所以，一、没兴趣；二、百害无一利；三、不是你的话，目前好像对谁都提不起性致。

好在当红演员罗嘉的演技并没有媒体吹的那么神乎其神，在差点踢倒的咖啡杯被李泽言一手抓住时，她也觉得今天依然无望了。

女人翻身下了桌子，整理一下衣裙——把领口弄得更开、身上搞的更乱，不知道说了句什么——李泽言没听，他看了一眼手里——那半杯咖啡没撒，放回原位，想着一会赶紧叫人来换杯热的——他现在急需一杯。

刚喘口气，没想明明刚才已经走到门口的女人再次折返，猛地过来一把攥住了自己的领带——这个女人疯了吗——李泽言一愣之后，正要发作，却只见罗嘉一歪脑袋，又转身离开了。

说了什么，他忘了，他是真的脑壳疼。

李泽言重重的坐回椅子上，手肘撑着桌子，按着太阳穴。似乎门外隐隐有交谈声。

你的声音。

他脑壳更疼了。

这几周内你的幻影活像是在捉弄他一样，商界翘楚只觉得神经衰弱。

都不知道是从哪儿钻出来的，你哭喊的样子、你大口喘气的窘态、你呜呜咽咽的呻吟——他不知道这些是真实发生的还是？……自己忍不住意淫出来的？？可就算是真实发生，又与他何干？为什么会感到愤怒，为什么会恨不得捉你过来问个究竟？但又该出于什么立场做这件事，又是基于什么心态横加干涉？

这期间给你打过一次电话——不如说终于接通了一次——总裁大人可以说是不动声色的喜出望外了。

大半夜——这似乎不合礼数，但李泽言很高兴，你听起来态度放松，旁边也没有别人——别的男人，的声音。他欲盖弥彰的要求你对车祸的事保密，你说了许墨的名字，他很意外，但（自以为）不留痕迹的没表现出来。随后李泽言检查了那份合作协议，他感到疑惑，这件事果不其然你也有份，但你又在其中扮演了怎样的角色？

他听到脚步声——蹑手蹑脚却很失败的那种，在办公室门口转圈，劣质鞋跟在地板上啪嗒啪嗒的响个没完。

“如果是新来的秘书就让她回家去吧。”男人揉着太阳穴，疲惫的出声喊门口的人进来。

“但如果咖啡泡的还行就姑且留用。”男人在抬头前默默的想。

 

但是门口的你根本他妈的不会泡咖啡。

 

 

2-15 你

 

你抱着公文包，呆若木鸡。

如果视线能实现科幻片里那种夸张的扫描定位效果，你一定眼前会是——

哔哔，位置，领带结，松散；

哔哔，位置，衬衣纽扣，解开了两颗；

哔哔，位置，桌面，文件散乱；

哔哔，位置，领口，红色痕迹，数据分析，口红印，记忆追踪，罗嘉，匹配；

结果呈现，你可能撞见了商业大佬与当红女星的财色交易或地下恋情，

请及时交代后事。

欲哭无泪。

怎么什么倒霉事都让你撞上了。

 

昨天《城市新闻》调查结束后，白起执意要送你回家上楼。你这一路心惊肉跳。

第二次见面时已经够尴尬的了，还要工作合作，男人也不多说话，只顾着一路疯狂飙车，逮虾户到你心肝错位。当然，你更不想多说——是不是后悔了？威胁我？不想让我声张出去？觉得和我说“只做朋友行不行”会让我抱头痛哭？？——你委屈的一逼，觉得自己又没干什么，你情我愿的，干嘛弄得这么难堪。当然了，诡异是诡异了一点，尺度是稍微大了一点。但现在非要说的话，你还是个没开封的快递盒嘛，不过是被快递员们摸了两把——所以这位警官到底闹什么别扭呢。

不会是要我为他负责吧？！你在震惊中再次被动飘移，差点把肺叶也甩出去。

这就算了，非要跟着上楼是几个意思？还要再来？你不知道该怎么办，和高个子男人并肩站在电梯里，腿肚子都在抖——

如果这个当年的校霸进门就扑上来，将黑爪神像你这只柔弱的小猫咪，那到底是做还是做啊？！

你表情僵硬大脑凝固，稀里糊涂的开门进屋，任五个你都打不过的男人走到床边——妈诶！你不知道是该等着被扑倒还是干脆主动点扑倒他算了。负责就……负责呗。虽然事业没起步，但你是个有担当的好女人。

然后，白起修长的手拾起了床头柜上的手链——你：？？？哪儿来的。他耳朵通红，挡着嘴咳嗽了两声，解释说，当天晚上留给你的。本来想给你个小礼物，但放在家里好像你一直没发现。

“我希望你戴着，别摘下来。”他脖子根都红红的，甚至没看你的眼睛，牵起手给你戴好，并贴心的调整了长度，

“因为里面有追踪器。”

你：？？？

哥们你是魔鬼吗？？？

都让你二进闺房了不礼貌性滚滚床单就算了，送个追踪器是什么意思？是老娘没有魅力了还是白警官你飘得飞起？？

款式有点直男审美，但你记得那年纷飞的银杏叶——加之人民警察白特遣说主要目的是“防止你遇害”，那还是老老实实戴着吧。你无fuck可说。

巧在你送他出门时正遇上下班回家站在门口掏钥匙的热心邻居许某。

你发誓你没看错，黑发紫眸的男人前一秒和你打招呼笑的春风和煦，后一秒眼角余光扫向白起目露寒光。

你也并没有闺蜜能疯狂吐槽其间种种，毕竟周棋洛身体力行的证明了自己不是个弯的。

你倒是后来接到过一个对方经纪人打来的电话，拐弯抹角像是在套话。你也就敷衍过去，只听着电话那头隐隐约约周棋洛的声音大喊着“阿薯阿薯”“吃火锅”什么的。炒鸡可爱。

 

现实是，你听到实木门在你身后合起、门锁咔嗒的一声。

“大佬，你女人方才正面刚我，宣誓对你的主权，能不能麻烦您澄清一下？我没啥想法，只想多活两年。”你腹诽着，面对李泽言充满情欲的眼睛咽了口口水。

 

 

2-15 李泽言

 

“你……什么时候来的？”

“罗嘉走的时候。”

李泽言觉得你语气里好像有温怒，他突然就有点高兴。

“对不起，让罗嘉误会了！我会想办法去跟她解释的！”

哦，他现在不高兴了。他觉得你是个白痴。

“她没误会。”

李泽言撑着桌面，慢慢起身，走向你，向逼近猎物一样把你逼进角落。

“不不不不不，”你慌忙的摆手，手包应声落地。你用手撑在李泽言胸膛前，手肘撑着墙面，给自己留了最后一丝喘息的余地，脸红的像猴屁股。

“不……什么？”男人伸手，用食指挑起你的下巴，道，

“不如说，我倒想让她误会。”

 

 

你

 

你上半身趴在本就混乱的巨大办公桌上，屁股被高高抬起，内裤被挂在一条腿上，随着身体的抖动一寸寸下滑，乳房挤压在满桌的文件上，蹭着纸张发出震耳欲聋的沙沙响。

你鞋跟不高，踮着脚才能勉强够到地面，更何况两腿打颤，如果不是腰间结实的手臂把你牢牢箍紧，你可就软作一团滩倒在地了。

但你怀疑搂着你的人是不是故意使坏，你被每次深顶都弄得上身向前错出好远，却又被狠狠拽回男人胯下，来回来去的折腾，乳头磨得发烫。

“我……我错了，我错了！”你来不及咽下的口水淌到了文件上，你呜呜咽咽的小声说道，生怕总裁办公室隔音效果欠佳。

“错在哪儿。”李泽言停下腰胯的动作，骇人的阴茎浅浅的摩擦着阴唇、阴道口，堪堪进去一点点便退出来，问。

“我……我错在……错在……”你他妈干错什么了到底，你哪儿知道啊。下体痒的恨不得求他感觉插进来，捅个满档，这样磨人简直就是施虐。

旋即，后腰就被男人坏心眼的掐了一把，你疼的歪头咬住了手臂。

“撒谎，”你听到身后男人压着嗓子拖着尾音的一句，“罪加一等。”

随后便又是暴虐的抽动。你隐约觉得沉重的木桌都被顶到挪位，同时耻于承认自己爽的不行。

你大口大口的喘气，拼命扭头去看向身后的男人——衣冠楚楚，除了刚刚被他单手抽下、正拴住你双手的领带——裤子被褪到小腿，昂贵的皮带扣随着每次动作一下一下打在你的腿上。

你想大喊，身体里被磨的滑腻不堪，你想高潮，咬着自己的手臂却不敢发出一声。

你听到男人沉沉的喘息声，隐约瞥见他微仰着脖子眯着眼，俯视你淫乱的样子。

你——

 

你慌忙的把手从李泽言脑袋上抽走，

刚刚他妈的老娘看见了什么？！

 

 

李泽言

 

李泽言喘了口气，他不知道是喜是忧。但似乎在某一条时间线上，你们的每次相遇都相当少儿不宜。他微微侧过身，试图用一边的西服下摆遮掩即将，不，已经膨胀勃起的阴茎——好在你这个笨蛋，似乎并没在意。

“你……”李泽言岔开话题，说什么都行，不是刚刚脑袋里面的就行，

“你为什么这么在意罗嘉的看法？”——男人已经被你搞的半个月纵欲过度了，你要是敢说他俩不清不楚，李泽言保不准会急火攻心收束世界线。

你哪知道这是送命题，“当然在意！”你自说自话道，脸颊红扑扑的。

李泽言很头疼，“我和她没什么关系，你不要出去乱说。”——现在在他脑子里你那件米白色的上衣已经被扯的扣子嘣满地了，你还像个智障一样站在这里说傻话。

“啊？”你豁然开朗，“哦哦！放心吧总裁，我不会乱说的！……就我一个人知道。”

男人感觉太阳穴上的青筋一跳一跳的，“……你知道什么了，”，

你肯定不知道在这个一本正经的男人脑内，你正双手扒开着自己的屁股，眼神迷离的做着邀请，

“你什么都不知道。”

李泽言叹气，快步回到办公桌后，本想遮挡住下体，但眼看着脑子里的你被狠压在这张桌上贯穿——

“恩恩，我什么也不知道。”

李泽言被你的回答打断思路，这丫头怕不是真的蠢吧。

可能是看见了瞬间黑脸李，你犹豫了一下，“呃……那您说，我应该知道什么？”

“你应该现在过来跪下解开裤子给我口交。”

李泽言捏了捏眉心，没说不该说的话，

“算了，你来干什么？”

 

李泽言闭着眼睛，手指敲打着桌面——不太礼貌，但比起脑子里的种种想法，这样的表现已经相当自制了。他半眯着眼看你——今天穿了身套装，不是什么好衣服，裙子长到膝盖倒是中规中矩，但涤纶面料和里衬摩擦起了静电，你每次转身背对他时，都能看到股缝明显的痕迹；没穿丝袜，不够专业，但男人只想着拽下你裙子时大腿根处的薄汗。

或许该带你买几身像样衣服，他想着，并适时打断你自吹自擂，对你进行习惯性打击——除此以外他也想不到有什么其他好办法收收心了。

李泽言看着你慌乱应接的样子心情变好，感觉眼前的傻丫头怕不是真蠢。

他交叉这双手，决定结束谈话——再不结束他就要当着你的面射精在自己裤子里了，未免太丢人——

“好，那就合作愉快。”

……

竟然连投资审批都不知道？如果不是确信你毫无设防，李泽言都要怀疑你出现的目的就是为了色诱自己了。还壮着胆子要邀请他做嘉宾？李泽言轻笑了一声，本着“你赶紧走吧为了让你走说什么都答应”的态度，一口接下。

这下总该走了吧？？

 

“那个……你……看起来好像头很疼……”

李泽言再次皱起眉头，这丫头还要干嘛。

“我……我帮你捏一捏？我小时候经常无缘无故偏头疼，爸爸会这么帮我捏捏的，捏完就好了，你相信我！”

男人眼见着绕过桌子靠近的你——是不是胆子也太大了点，看不懂脸色么？

但你软软的指尖已经轻轻抚上了李泽言的额头。

男人发出一声轻不可闻的叹气。

 

哎，丢人。

 

 

2-16 你

 

你抱着包飞快逃出了华锐——妈呀，刚刚到底什么情况啊！

你在手指接触到李泽言额头的刹那间看见了各色淫乱的片段，主角无疑是你和他。这……这是他正在想的？你有特异功能？你碰别人的脑袋就能做到读心术？

——如果当时就知道自己看到的是未来，你的反应恐怕会更强烈一点。

你沿着路边快步而行，心脏满腔乱跳，内心翻江倒海。

遥想一下最近一次生日吹蜡烛你许的心愿还是一夜暴富，怎么突然就开始桃花爆棚？考虑到霸道总裁对你一见钟情分分钟化身泰迪的可能性，你在想这是不是老天给你指了一条一夜暴富的明路——是直接当上李夫人还是靠偷拍艳照勒索啊？

期间你还回了一条周棋洛的微博，似乎一夜暴富找超级巨星也不失为理想之选。

你一路胡思乱想，直到你遇到了那个空间折叠的倒霉犯罪分子才慌忙发现，自己早走到不知哪里去了。

 

可能是最近优质男性看多了，眼前这个戴墨镜头发油腻衬衫撞色风衣肥大还开着四颗纽扣一脸马上杀青样的渣渣，除了把你丑到，并没有激起太多的恐慌情绪。

毫无疑问，对方连犯罪动机都没来得及交代，你就已经被高大英俊的白特遣抱在怀里飞在风中了。

虽然白起别别扭扭话不是很多，但紧紧拥着你，直到落地，你只觉得刚刚在华锐濡湿的下体短时间内是干不了了。你想了想，做出一副受惊的样子，后退几步，和男人保持了一段距离。

你开始婊演，低着头却抬起眼睛，刻意抖动了一下睫毛——大概是初尝床笫欢愉打开了你的新技能——你问满眼担心的白起，

“我……是不是会死？”

死个屁，你才不相信自己会死。追踪器是戴着玩的吗？人民警察要保护你大抵不是个人行为，不相信男人还能不相信党吗？你有十成十的把握，谁死你都死不了。

直男白警官果不其然中招。他犹豫了一下，揽过你的肩膀，告诉你无论是两周前的车祸还是今天遇到的恶徒，都是冲你而来。

“我会保护你的。”白起道。

“那两周前，车祸……救我的人……”

“李泽言？我也没想到，他居然会救你。”

呵呵，你自己还没想到李泽言在脑袋里拿你演小黄片呢。

“你认识他？”你小心翼翼的问，并轻轻用手指掰开白起紧握的拳头，把自己的一根食指塞了进去，像小孩子牵手那样。

“只是小时候见过而已，不熟。”白起露出了非常嫌弃的表情，似乎非常不愿意认识对方——李总到底做错了什么，是给每一个人都在脑子里编排小黄片了么？你腹诽。

白起表情严肃，攥着你的手指，盯着不远处的绿化，把你可能存在的能力、自己的大致身份和Evol、你的觉醒等等一股脑的说了个遍。

你缩在男人胸前，听白起在耳边低沉的说，“只要你在风里，我就能感知到”，满心欢喜，忍不住拿脑袋蹭了蹭他。你暗暗庆幸自己只是个贪图男色的小傻逼，如果你是什么谍报女特务，这个微冷内热没什么心眼的学长，都不需要威逼利诱就都交代个干净了。

 

最后白起第一次用飞的，把你送回了家。

你那副“吓的”泪眼朦胧的样子让他忍不住的笑起来，你坐在自家窗边，他在空中，你们在夜色里亲吻。

如果不是后来手机连番 关注轰炸——你怀疑周棋洛也是超能力者，能精准的坏了白起的好事——超级巨星和你互关，一时微博吵成一团，你也不敢索性关机，生怕错过什么舆论风向补救不及。气氛坏了，也就此作罢。

 

你站在床边，目送白起消失在风里。

手机又一阵狂震，

“私信-周棋洛：找到你了，薯片小姐！”已读✔

“私信-周棋洛：想做！！” 已读✔


	6. 第三章

3-1 周棋洛

 

进屋后没来得及开灯换鞋，一个大型黑影就冲过来把人撞倒在地。周棋洛一边回复你的信息，一边与凑过来的苹果箱亲昵起来。

“哼，你这家伙今天有没有好好吃饭啊！”

糟了，差点语音发出去。

不过这条发给阿薯也很合适。

周棋洛揉了揉狗头，顺势起身开灯换鞋。大金毛甩着尾巴离开，过了一会叼来了空空如也的食盆。

他颇为夸张的做出为难表情，表示没有狗粮了，眼见着苹果箱的尾巴垂到了地上，这才笑着进屋，盛满食物，还倒了一盒罐头上去。

至于自己……周棋洛拿了罐零度可乐，单手启开，喝了一口“哈”了一声，舒舒服服的坐进沙发里，看你的回复。

“你：‘⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄’！！”

他轻声笑起来，果然，还是调戏薯片小姐最好玩了。

用微博私信只是为了看你是不是已读不回，想象你不回复时可能会有的种种反应，都让周棋洛格外享受。

“做嘛做嘛做嘛！！好想薯片小姐(灬ꈍ ꈍ灬)”

他飞快地键入着，偷偷看了一眼，苹果箱还在撅着屁股一顿猛吃，恩，不会教坏小孩子，想着，便解开腰带拉下裤链，掏出发硬的阴茎。

周棋洛坏笑着，想你攥着手机手足无措的样子。蛮可爱的。

越吃不到越想吃，越不被吸引越偏偏容易吸引。这几天总会想起你来，除了那些色色的你，还有你办错事的慌张和独处时的没落。

 

一直没回。周棋洛瘪瘪嘴，右手轻轻撸动着阴茎，左手打字，

“我知道你现在湿了哦，薯片小姐。”

这可不是胡猜的，他知道你这个欲求不满的小姑娘下面有多敏感，

“现在，我命令你，把内裤脱掉。”

“脱掉了……”

“拍照”

“啊？？？”

“拍照给我看”

周棋洛的回复不容置疑，他咬着下唇，马眼上沾了透明的液体。

照片里，你对着浴室镜撩起裙摆，紧紧夹着双腿，脑袋偏向一边，故意不看举着手机的手。

他没忍住轻喘了一声，重撸了两下，却又在手机里板着脸孔，

“腿分开，从下往上拍。”

“不要啊啊啊”

想到那天晚上一碰就跳的你，结合这几个“啊啊啊”，周棋洛感觉口干舌燥，

“现在，马上。”

他想了想，虽然感觉太猥琐了点，但对方是你，又在聊这个，应该……不算太过分吧？如果惹你生气了就和你撒娇求你原谅不知道行不行——

想着，周棋洛打开摄像头，对着自己粗壮的鸡巴照了张照片，发给你了。

同时传过来的，是你的照片。

可惜手机拍照时的咔嚓一声，引起了吃饱想玩的苹果箱注意，两眼放光的肉狗子助跑起跳嗷呜一声就冲着周棋洛飞扑而来，顿时满家鸡飞狗跳。

“别别别！！肥狗！！！你等一下！！！”

“别动……！！！！！”

“不要踩那里喂！！！！”

“明年生日礼物就是给你做绝育小王八蛋啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

 

午夜的SNS聊骚无疾而终，可能让狗崽原地起飞才是白起的超能力。

 

 

3-1 你

 

你迷迷糊糊睁眼，发觉自己久违的睡了个好觉。不知道这场无梦的安眠和昨晚热心邻居请你喝的红茶有没有关系。

 

昨晚几条私信后躁动不安的你发现无处发泄，索性公放了high歌在屋里尽情蹦跶——不幸喜提邻居敲门投诉——一堆琐事让你把许墨住在隔壁这事都给忘干净了。其结果就是胡乱扎着丸子头满头大汗的你怒气冲冲开门准备先发制人，结果瞬间GG。

“看起来……你自己玩的很开心呢。”男人一如既往的对你笑着，可脑子里全是黄色废料的你口直心快接了一句，

“和你玩的话，会更开心❤️”你说出口后就想砍死自己。

好在许墨只是嘴角更上扬了几分，借着你的“提议”，把你请进了隔壁的自己家里。

你心脏狂跳，大呼失策。现在这个打扮出去晨跑都怕吓着老头老太太，结果就这么堂而皇之跑到许墨家里来了，只觉得自己腹股沟的汗都散发着丢人的气息。

“喝点什么？”许墨问道，但却不由分说的往桌子上放了一杯热腾腾的茶。你拘谨的笑着，把手上的汗偷偷擦在睡裙后背，才像猫似得慢慢伸手又一把抓住水杯。

“这个挺好的。”你努力表现出与衣着打扮不相符的得体。

许墨顿了顿，见你抿了一口后才说，“是挺好的，”他起身走向屋内，又扭头问你，“要不要加点牛奶？”

你低头，才发现手里的红茶看起来还挺讲究，大概是那种你永远没闲钱光顾的咖啡厅下午茶，便又喝了一小口后点点头。

许墨笑了，把白色尖嘴杯放在你面前，道，“其实应该先放冷牛奶的。但因为我没加奶的习惯……”

你思考了几秒这句话的意思，才发现自己把人家的茶给喝了，顿时脸烧的通红。

“对不起，我……”你想说，但脑子里转的飞快——虽然不是学生妹了，但间接接吻什么的还是让人面红耳赤。

“不要这么客气，”男人装模作样的叹了口气，“我现在可是很羡慕我的杯子呢。”

咦？？？

这家伙喜欢我的吧？？绝对喜欢我的吧？？

你在心里疯狂嘶吼，以至于回家躺在床上时都有点懵逼。

 

然后稀里糊涂就答应周棋洛去《X计划》探班了。

 

你在出租车上正襟危坐，严肃的表情与身上的短裙不搭，更和脑子里的激烈斗争形成鲜明对比。

许墨搬到隔壁真的是巧合么，他是单纯的想睡你还是所谓罗曼蒂克至死——搬到隔壁追女生？这也是下了血本了吧。要么他是中央空调送暖渣男，要么是觉得你人尽可夫不自尊自爱——毕竟许墨极可能在搬家时碰巧知道了你在某个极其荒谬的夜晚干了什么好事。

你心乱如麻，莫名的烦躁。

你从来没号称过自己是多么正直的女权主义，但封建糟粕你也绝不接受。

女性当然有享受性的权利，睡自己想睡的人，做自己想做的爱，这有什么错呢？但正所谓做爱做爱，做这件事是因为爱啊，如果不是因为爱着和自己赤裸相拥的人，那浪荡的自己和动物又有什么区别？

能否为自己做出的决定负起责任，能否单纯的把性和爱分而视之，能否在以后面对自己的真心爱人时坦荡的承认自己的种种性事——哪怕那些只是过去。但如果知道自己的恋人第一次上床时就玩了双飞，你也会迟疑一下吧。

这种类似做贼心虚的感觉，在面对许墨时达到顶点。

你知道自己理论上还算未经人事，你也清楚许墨现在和你没半毛钱关系，但愧疚、自责、羞耻之类的感情压得你几乎喘不过气。自己想想是一回事，真枪实弹的上场是另一回事啊。

你开始质疑自己，随心而性的那晚好像是人生中最大的败笔，比高中函数考了26分都让人抬不起头。你恨不得穿越回那个晚上，恶狠狠的把手机摔碎，哪怕自己夹一晚上枕头也比现在像深陷漩涡里的焦虑要好的多。

现在的自己，还有资格被爱吗？

 

以至于到达片场下车时，你都没注意到带给周棋洛的点心落在了车里。

 

 

3-3 周棋洛

 

如果有什么事是周棋洛最擅长的，那甩掉经纪人应该位列前三。

金发男人一直是敬业标杆，所以在录制现场的沈远怎么也想不到国民偶像会突然偷偷溜号。

 

时间掐的刚刚好，刚把脑袋探出去的周棋洛就看见低气压的你在和安保周旋，活像霜打的茄子，便兴高采烈的冲上去和保安打了个招呼，抓起你就往回跑。等拖着你冲进逃生楼梯间后，才热气腾腾的给了你一个拥抱，

“薯片小姐，我好想你啊！”

你轻轻推开他，扶着墙喘着粗气，断断续续的说，“我也……也很想……”

“我就知道你想我。”周棋洛无视了你的疏远，再次紧紧抱住你，深深地呼吸，想把你的味道都吸进身体里。

“充电完成！”他在你脸颊上大大的亲了一口后，退开了一小步，捧着你的脸仔细端详起来，想看懂你心情不佳的源头。

“阿薯，是有什么烦心事嘛？”周棋洛轻轻托着你的脑袋，与你保持对视。你躲不开对方的视线，只好欲盖弥彰的摇头。

大概是被你的情绪传染，周棋洛也只觉得心里一沉。出了什么事？哪怕是初次相见时你是低气压小姐，也没这样浑身散发着丧气。工作不顺？生病了？大姨妈？他想不出来，只能破罐破摔的再问一次，“发生什么了？”

谁知道怀里的你只是沉默。两个人相对良久，久到周棋洛都要原地转圈到冒烟扯头发的时候，你才哑着嗓子开口，

“咱们……还是不要再见面了吧？”

 

“你能告诉我原因吗？”

周棋洛急了，他想了无数种可能性，怎么也想不到等着自己的是这句话，“我……我很……你是我最重要的人，我……”他不知道说什么好，人生中久违的词穷，大脑一片空白，几乎脱口而出的表白被强压回去——和薯片小姐的告白难道不是应该在舒服的家里、吃着满嘴的零食、幸福到冒泡的时候说才完美吗？怎么也不该是在这个遍地灰尘的楼梯间，挣扎着挽回你的时候开口吧。

就在几分钟前周棋洛都没仔细想过对你的感情，到底是不明所以的好奇还是单纯的占有欲，直到突然要失去你了，这种急迫的心情才让他急不可耐的脱口而出。

他喜欢你啊，可能从第一眼看见时就喜欢啊。和你会不会被他吸引无关，和你倔强的臭脾气无关，不知道为什么就是很喜欢啊。看不到会思念，有一言半语就很开心，只要你一个电话无论如何都想飞奔到你身边，抓住一切机会只想和你呆在一起——就是喜欢啊。

眼看周棋洛急得团团转，你沉默了一小会只好又开口，“那个……白起……我也不会再见了。和你们没关系，是我不好……”

“你怎么会不好，你全天下最好了！阿薯你到底……”周棋洛急得抓着你的肩膀，说着说着却突然想明白了——

你因为那天的事在责怪自己。

周棋洛安静下来，他看着你，看着眼前咬着牙憋着嘴哭丧着脸的小姑娘。他用拇指轻轻的擦干你脸上的泪珠，很轻很轻的说，

“你没做错任何事。”

 

性这件事，和吃喝拉撒睡本身到底有什么区别？

当你对一个人有好感时，就会很自然的想接近他，怎么近都不够。想靠近他、粘着他、把他捧在手里含在嘴里恨不得融化到一起去。自然而然的相拥、接吻、亲热，怎么会罪不可赦？

你又不是放任自己随便和什么男的就睡到一起去，你又不是喝的烂醉任陌生人搂搂抱抱送去酒店，你又不是百无聊赖刷刷手机就要和第一次见面的人巫山云雨——哪怕这样都是她的自由，个人选择，他人无权干涉——那为什么要把一件正常的事、一种正常的生理需求看着这么重，重到压得自己都喘不过气？

女性不是什么一次性牙刷，用了就是不洁，就不值一文。女人也是人啊！风流倜傥的男人会被追捧羡慕，情史丰富的女人就要被冷嘲热讽，绑在耻辱柱上唾骂——这操他妈的社会规则到底是谁规定的？！

去爱，去做爱，有什么不对吗？去享受快感，驾驭欲望，很邪恶吗？

你没做错任何事啊。

 

你突然冲进周棋洛怀里放声大哭起来，断断续续的说着都是自己不好、还是好想见到他，哭的上气不接下气直打嗝。

男人时而摸摸你的脑袋，时而轻轻地帮你拍背顺气，最后连小太阳都忍不住叹气，“薯片小姐，你哭的我的心都碎了。再这样下去，我都要跟着你一起哭了。”

你猛的抹了一把眼睛，直直的冲着他撞上去，嘴巴牙齿狠狠磕在一起。

 

哎，喜欢你呀。

周棋洛吻着你，想。

 

 

3-4 李泽言

 

在道路中间突然并线停车的出租车作为都市交通系统的祸害屡见不鲜，但碰巧从上面下来的人是你，这种事还是概率甚小。

再加上没走两步路出租车司机就停下车来拿着纸袋追向你的方向——如此种种，让李泽言觉得今天有必要更改一下行程，去看一眼投资的项目。

打电话给魏谦取消今天的全部安排，用眼神逼迫司机同意“转交失物”，停车入库，偷瞄了一眼纸袋里的布丁——到此为止男人都心情尚好——但这个点心是给谁准备的？你这家伙虽然傻乎乎的，但总不至于到片场还自备零食吧。被无名妒火灼烧的李总脚下生风，快步走向片场，在不明真相的吃瓜群众看来西装革履一脸肃杀的男人像极了霸道总裁文里的超A强攻。

片场没有你的人影。当红抠图女星正在N机第四十一次，某位超级偶像的经纪人才发现正主没了正忙得团团转找人，暴躁的女导演甩着手里的报纸筒啪啪响，一看见李泽言来了马上笑成花恭迎投资爸爸——片场没有你。

化妆间也没有你。几个群演化妆间随着男人的推门而入鸦雀无声，化妆师呆若木鸡，把口红都涂出两个嘴巴大也无知无觉，李泽言扫了一眼离开——你也不在。

走廊里没人。片场热火朝天的争分夺秒拍摄赶进度，没人到处闲逛。李泽言走了两步刚想折返，便听见逃生通道门后的声响。他没出声，轻微的啜泣和哭音男人最近在脑海里听了太多太多——肯定是你。攥着纸袋的手下意识用力，指节发白，怒气冲的人无法冷静。李泽言恨不得现在就推门看看是哪个王八蛋这么大胆子敢动他的女人。

他自以为但也很清楚目前和自己没关系的女人。

李泽言强压着火气，站在门后不远处，并没意识到自己从今天起就一直没看见另一个世界线上的种种。

 

“好啦，”男人的声音，“阿薯哭的眼睛都肿成薯片啦！”

“才没有！”

“好好好，根本没有！我的阿薯还是美的好像森林里最可爱的那只小熊……”

“什么鬼……嗝。”

“哈哈哈哈哈，好啦好啦，不逗你了。你最可爱了，好不好？我该回片场了，N机女士大概要拍完她那条了，我再不回去就要耽误工作啦。没想到和你亲亲会这么美好……都不知道过了这么久，好像只是一小小会而已诶！好想就一直这样抱着你抱着你抱着我的小阿薯！”

“你赶紧先回……嗝。去。我等一会不打……嗝。了就去找你。”

“好，那等你过来，我还有话和你说。”

一声响亮的亲吻声后，防火门推开，金发的男人倒退着飞吻，然后跑向片场方向。

做了一辈子人生赢家的李先生，只觉得自己现在听见轻轻雨滴落在绿草地——虽然理论上讲也落不到他头上去，但很可能是他活了28年唯一一次得不到自己想要的东西——唯二。

皮鞋踏在空旷走廊里的声音异常响亮，他很怀疑为什么刚刚自己没注意到。李泽言伸手推开防火门，楼梯间里靠着墙红着脸头发凌乱刚打完嗝正打算偷偷擤鼻涕的你目瞪口呆的看着来人。

“李……李泽言？！李总？李总裁？！您怎么在这里？？”

“你落了东西。”男人别开视线，不去看你一身狼狈，伸手把纸袋递给你，只觉得看着你就发不了火。

“呀？！我忘在车上了！谢谢李总！！”

“你是被吓了一跳，所以不打嗝了？”刚刚怒不可赦的男人被你慌张的样子逗笑了，“还真是个笨蛋。”

“是是是，我是。总裁说我是我就是。”你敷衍的应付着，飞快的整理了一下衣服头发，就准备向门外跑，结果男人伸手撑住墙壁，直接把你困在怀里。

“你干什么去。”

“我现在赶紧去把布丁给周……你干嘛？！”

“你哪也不许去。”

和别人偷偷待在一起，勉强可以忍；和别人亲吻，不能忍不过现在只能忍着；做点心给别人，忍不了可也没什么办法；但第一时间要离开自己冲到别人身边去，再怎么能忍也绷不住了。

“喂……喂！！！”

李泽言继而攥着你的手臂大步而行，暂停时间，任你怎么大喊大叫。他不知道自己在干什么，但他这次实在是忍不了了。

 

正在片场的周棋洛：？？？

怎么人都不动了？？？

 

 

3-21 你

 

你又喊又叫就差咬尊贵总裁的玉手一口了，但男人有力的攥着你的胳膊，只得跌跌撞撞的被他拖着走。等看到周围人僵在原地的样子，才发觉李泽言早就暂停时间了。

你只好一言不发的任男人把你塞进副驾，抱着手臂，直到李泽言也坐上车来，才气鼓鼓的开口，

“请问李总找我有何贵干？”

你别着脑袋看车窗外，刚刚大彻大悟，经历了情绪的大起大落，这样的突发情况来的让你毫无招架之力，你也懒得再动脑子了，反正横着脖子就等一刀，他爱咋咋地。

李泽言没发动车，沉默了一会，说，“是你男朋友？”

你没想他会问这个，愣了一下，“应该……不算是。”

你有预感如果再见到周棋洛他可能会和你说什么，但你不确定自己的回答会是什么。你喜欢他，但你也同样对单纯正直的学长、谜一样的教授有好感……你不确定自己的心意，你害怕自己会给出怎样的答案，更害怕失去你喜欢的人。你只觉得自己渣到家了，明明心意不明还不愿意放别人自由。

“那这是……小姑娘追星？”

“啊？”你在即将陷入第二次道德风暴前被李泽言突然出声吓了一跳，猛地在座位上一个弹跳，却只听到男人轻笑的声音。

“你、您笑了？”你回头，正看见李泽言微微翘起的嘴角。

“笨蛋就是笨蛋。”

男人的薄唇吐出了什么话你没在意听，但嘴角的笑意实在是太夺目了，你有片刻走神。

“怎么，不服气？不是你说的么，我说你是你就是。”

可能是想起复述的语境，男人棱角分明的脸又冷了下来，“做给他吃的？”

你只能点点头，并没注意到今天金主爸爸的话格外多，“因为说好了要探班……想着总不能空着手来……”

“所以才急急忙忙又要送过去……”这句话听起来像自言自语，但下半句话显然不是。

“没收。”

什么情况？！又不是小学生偷吃零食被老师收走，怎么工作了还有充公这一说，“凭什么啊？！”

“不凭什么。”

“喂你这个人怎么这样啊！”你说着就伸手去探李泽言手里的纸袋，但他却像故意捉弄你似的把手举高，你扑上去抢，奈何小胳膊小腿怎么伸也够不到。而等你反应过来时整个人挤在方向盘和男人中间，姿势尴尬，只觉得胸口紧贴着男人结实的胸肌，不知是谁的心跳声音异常响亮。你忙不迭的缩回身，含着胸，低着头，任自己陷进柔软的真皮座椅里，不再吭声。

苍天啊这都是什么事。一天之内，先是楼梯间激吻超级巨星又是车内胸袭亿万总裁，哪怕你再想得开，这也未免太过分了。你打算再好好回忆一下去年生日到底许了什么愿，如果真是一夜暴富，你有必要和老天爷沟通一下他提供的方式方法有点问题，或者干脆求他给你指一条明路，到底是该勒索谁才能达到目的——指定一个总比现在这样在道德底线边缘试探要好得多吧？

李泽言似乎哼了一声，“这下不抢了？”你没说话，只听到拨弄纸袋的声音。

“啧，”你听到男人说话，偷偷斜眼想看，但奈何翻成了白眼也没看见。

“都碎了。”

这个人，他是要现在拆开来吃了吗？！是总裁饿到失心疯了吗？！你忙扭头，只看见李泽言正端着你的小鸡瓷碗——看起来怎么都不太搭的两个元素撞在一起，你下意识的就又要伸手去夺，只看见堂堂华锐总裁当着下属的面，勺子都来不及用就一口咬下布丁，那个吞咽的动作让你头脑发懵——这是幼儿园小孩闹别扭还是恶意卖萌？你在担心他呛住的同时对男人的喉结产生了不该有的想法——还是不要了，你现在的情况已经足够复杂了，不需要多加一个憧憬对象来增添解题难度。

但男人显然没有洞察你的内心波澜，只悠悠的冒了一句，“……难吃。”

片刻后又补充道，

“你是要毒杀那个金毛么？”

 

等你莫名其妙被金主爸爸强行关机（“一直响，很烦。”）后绑去吃了一顿大餐，又莫名其妙被金主爸爸半夜送回家时，整个人都有点懵逼，以至于下车时腿都有点飘。

你不知道的是，结束录制的男人坐在保姆车里来回来去的摆弄手机，“怎么打不通呢？是不是没电了……”他把座椅放平，任经纪人在耳边唠叨，翻来覆去最后打下一行字，“虽然还没有问出口，但等你想回答的那天再告诉我答案吧。我可是绝不会认输的！”

你不知道的是，穿戴好特警制服的男人准备出门行动。他打开手机，点开了和你的聊天页面。“你今天过的怎么样”，删除，“行动结束后我去找你”，删除，“你”，删除……犹豫了片刻后，最终男人还是把手机收了起来。

你不知道的是，隔壁的邻居正面无表情的看着从Grand Sport BernarVenet出来的你，握紧了手里的杯子。


	7. 第四章

4-1/4-2 你

 

“麻烦另请高明！你们这个公司……以我的能力，实在没有办法拿到华锐的投资。”

傻吊，华锐总裁上周才被你车内袭胸你会说？

可惜就你这个B罩并没有能胸怀500万的资本。

你和安娜对视了一眼，长叹了一口气，扭头就要拉抽屉，却被一直视作家人的前辈用手挡住了，

“别抽了，今天抽不少了。”

安娜瘪瘪嘴，表示你是在慢性自杀。

慢性？申请华锐注资才是自杀吧？！简单有效一击毙命——广告词你都想好了。

因而你用另一只手覆盖着女人的手背并轻轻拉开，摸出了抽屉里和快用到头的口红并排塞着的万宝路。

打火石、柴油，燃烧的味道——周棋洛的Zippo还在你这里——你怀疑他只是故意留下点什么好找借口好再见你——你当然也不会还给他。

“要不……你直接打电话问问李泽言？”

你被烟呛了一口，眼泪直流。在你走神的时候天知道安娜把话题进行到了哪里。

不好吧。

你腹诽。

上次见面可以说是非常诡异。你在楼梯间刚刚泪眼婆娑的与当红偶像搞完，就被投资爸爸抓了个正着。这就算了，紧接着被强行塞进豪车、查户口一样盘问男女关系、最后没收布丁手机——太诡异了，你认为这个霸道总裁可能是疯了，不过他要是脑子正常也不会投资你，对吧？

不行不行，你的尊严不允许你这么做。

开玩笑，上上次还莫名其妙的见证了某总裁脑子里和你的真人活春宫，现在打电话过去岂不是尴尬死在尴尬他妈家门口——这不是句歇后语，你也不知道怎么接下半句。

下一秒你拿起了手机——

“下周三，我在办公室。你可以来找我预先汇报看看。”

那你这周三在哪儿？

你想问，但问不出口。

虽然某位man in black浑身写着生人勿进的禁欲横幅，但按照之前的种种推论，怕不是正和这个女星纠缠不休就是被那个女主投怀送抱。

你至今想起罗女士都会下意识一身恶寒。

以至于看到各门户视频网站上她的代言AD浮窗都会产生夏天吃太多冰淇淋导致的腹泻感。

可拉几把倒吧。你想着，借着刚刚李泽言金手指点拨，决心是骡子是马做个网络美食节目拼死一搏。

虽然公司现状是坨狗屎，但不一定未来开不出朵花啊。

你想着，把吸了两口的黑万掷在刚刚投资顾问用过的一次性纸杯里。

 

“总而言之，这就是我现在的计划——没人会拒绝好吃的，对吧吃货洛？”

你穿着宽大的分体睡衣，伸出刚涂好指甲油的右手，试图吹干，但刚撅起的嘴就被周棋洛用手堵住了——

“别吹，就你这个手残保不齐又会蹭花。”他笑嘻嘻的重新用刷头沾满甲油，并煞有介事的在瓶口刮了一下，“你实在忍不住想吹可以吹点别的。”

你吐了一下舌头，看着男人刚涂在大脚趾上妖冶的红色——毕竟让超级巨星盘腿坐在地板上给女人涂指甲油可不是所有姑娘都能享有的待遇。

 

你猜的没错，还没下班巨星的电话就来了，说节目杀青了，能不能找你把打火机要回来——当然两人见面后谁都很默契的忘了打火机这茬。

但经历过上次的事件后——你很怀疑男人是不是怕自己再操之过急吓跑了你——周棋洛显然是个扮猪吃老虎的小能手，一脸纯情的背后似乎是又黄又暴的本我——只是猜测，毕竟他的生殖器似乎很能说明这一点，你依然会下意识的时不时盯着看——Damn，有这个家伙事都能下海演色情片去了，当什么idol。

总之你们回到了非常亲近但又彼此心照不宣的距离，当然会肢体接触，他还会时不时找点机会揩点油——你也只是婊里婊气的说着讨厌然后轻轻拍开他的手——今天不行，你刚涂了指甲油。

“那……薯片小姐，吹点别的？”男人扮作一脸坏样靠近坐在床沿的你，用胯部直挺挺对着你的脸，你红着脸别过头去——不是战术性脸红，你觉得很热。突然屋里就很热，但手脚无所适从，傻乎乎的支棱着。

然后听到了敲门声。

“我去开门！”

周棋洛踩着拖鞋急吼吼的转身，好像他刚刚也害羞了似的，像只毛茸茸的小动物冲向门口。

你先看看是谁啊！

你没来得及喊，就听到门扉洞开的声音，之后却是长久的寂静。

你只得支着手、脚跟着地一蹦一跳到门口，然后大吃一惊：

 

“许……教授？”你偷瞄了一眼周棋洛，称呼上多少忌惮了些。

“有一些新茶，本来想找你一起尝尝，”门口的瘦削的黑发男人笑眯眯的说，并将视线缓慢刻意的移到仿佛门前扎根的周棋洛身上，“好像来的不是时候。”

没有没有，这是我朋友，来找我玩，快请进！

你慌慌张张的捋了一把头发，无视了周棋洛挪揄的眼神。

“是—这—家—伙？”周棋洛关上门，跟在男人身后，用夸张的口型无声问你。

记性不那么好就好了——你剜了他一眼——这小子还记得你当时说的“最近遇到的男生”。

你也顾不上考虑小太阳的心态会不会血崩了，看到瘦高的教授驻足在你的床前，有一瞬间大阴唇都要紧张的缩回逼里去了。

“好像……没有地方坐？”许墨回头，看看床上乱七八糟团成团的被子，又笑着看看你。

你冲出去把飘窗上堆满的杂物一股脑扫进抽屉里，卖力的拍打了几下座垫，把床上桌支好，无视周棋洛嘲讽狗腿的表情，赶紧让许墨坐下。

另一边周棋洛也不客气的坐下了——可你他妈的坐哪儿？？老子家又他妈的不是什么宫殿，这个窗台能塞下两个大男人已经是奇迹了好吗。

“阿薯，来！”金毛笑着拍自己的大腿，你抽着嘴角盘腿坐在靠近茶几的地上——

“我猜你这里没有合适的茶具，所以顺便带了我的过来。希望你不要介意。”许墨把预热后斟满的茶杯递给你，“据说有助于放松神经，改善睡眠。”

你点头捣蒜的接过橙黄色的液体，直接牛饮，

 

然后瞬间栽倒在地。

 

 

许墨

 

“你来干什么。”

许墨欺身扶起人事不省的你，半抱着，堪堪抬起眼瞥坐在对面发问的金发男人。

感觉真是一瞬间就不同了。许墨都忍不住撇了一下嘴角，想起来就像小孩的变装游戏。

他没多说，把你架起来，让你软绵绵的坐在他怀里，摆弄布娃娃一样。你头发乱了，男人不由得想用手指梳理一下。

“我命令你，回答我。”

“这是我该执行的任务。”许墨下意识皱了皱眉，“但我想不到你出现在这里的理由，”最后的称谓咬的很轻，“Helios。”

“不可否认，你的伪装非常成功。不过你离开BS时，我也在场。”男人边说边单手捧起你的脸，微微偏着头端详起来。

很有趣，不知道这个小脑瓜里面都是些什么东西。为什么总能找到最不该为伍的人亲近。

“那个鬼地方现在落魄到只能靠下药执行任务了？”

许墨自你入睡后第一次正视着对方的脸，倒是没入错行，演的不错。

“只是催眠。”他偏了一下头，再次无视对方显而易见的嘲讽。本想解释一下，想了想觉得没必要。

有什么好解释的呢。

告诉无关的人自己也不知道为什么会不想让这个小笨蛋受罪？可他又是什么立场，他为什么要接近自己的实验对象。

许墨用拇指肚划过你的嘴角，久久的看着你的嘴唇。

“看来这家伙是必要条件？”

这个小笨蛋要是听到“她朋友”这么冷淡的语气，大概要伤心好一阵了。没必要让男人知道计划，许墨想着。

不是必要条件，但却是捷径。

他默认了。

 

“离她远点。”

 

“如果，我不呢。”

许墨慢条斯理的说。

 

 

Helios

 

“可以，”片刻的沉默，“我答应你。”

“合作愉快。”

免为其难的答复后，他沉默的看着化名许墨的男人将手伸进你的裙摆下。

 

 

4-3 李泽言

 

“李总，今天的日程我再提醒您一遍。”魏谦提了一口气，“上午十点亚洲区报告总结会于第三中型会议室；十一点半科技板块顾问郝总监汇报技术曲线地点是您办公室；十二点半与兴创赵董在唐阁共进午餐；下午三点整A轮投资董事会；四点半到五点之间中法商会的杜兰先生想约您去高尔夫——说看您什么时候方便——这个日程没确定，因为您没给指示，可以让他等，但他说他周五回巴黎，想走之前再见您一面……”

“高尔夫改明天。准备一套球杆作为礼物。”李泽言揉了一下太阳穴，希望手头最好用的助理不要再送法国人法国货了。

“好的李总，那今晚嘉德的拍卖会您会出席吗？”魏谦飞快的记下来后小声问，“您今晚日程没有安排……”

“推掉。”

一早晨的汇报会带来大量新信息，今天毫无疑问又是没完没了的一天。或许可以下午把报告批完，但……

工作狂人商务精英冷血李不想。

他心累。

李泽言怀疑自己是不是那里出问题了。

 

自那天见面后，那些乱七八糟的想法——来的莫名其妙消失的匪夷所思——是再也没冒过头了，但他却不得不承认，没有那些不请自来的幻象好像目前的平静生活他都不适应了。

明明那天晚餐气氛很好，明明也确定了对方available，为什么你这么沉得住气，过了这么久一条信息都不发给他？好不容易打来个电话张嘴闭嘴就是投资——虽然也没毛病，但是李泽言不明白心里升腾的奇怪情绪到底是什么。

又憋又恼又想笑——干脆把人开除算了，或者直接强压市价收购掉小破公司也罢——保不准最后你又会眼泪婆娑的站到他面前硬着嘴垂死挣扎。

不过你大抵不会喜欢。

李泽言摘下眼镜，叹了口气，从右边抽屉里抽出华锐title的信纸，写下Souvenir今晚的菜单。

 

 

4-5/4-6 你

 

你猛地从床上坐起来，撞到了什么发出一声闷响，眼前全黑，你疼的骂娘。

还听到了另一声哀嚎。

恢复视力后看见的第一个东西是面前双手抱头满眼含泪的周棋洛，

“洛洛！！！”

“阿薯你什么情况，”男人抬头，深蓝的眼睛像波澜的海，“你做什么大头梦啊到底！一睁眼就自杀性袭击。”

 

你梦见自己从高空坠落，永无止境般的自由落体。

 

你揉着脑袋，逐渐恢复思考，“我怎么……许墨……他走了？”

“我在。”

一惊，猛地扭头眼前全是脑缺氧带来的星星，挣扎着看清坐在窗边的黑发男人，膝上摊着一本书——操，《我的超能力男友》！

“你可能是最近太辛苦，”许墨起身前不忘把看到一半的黄色小说倒扣在桌上，“刚刚坐着就睡着了。”他贴着你坐在床边，看起来很像是故意把周棋洛挤开，“不过看小懒猫睡得太香，也就没叫醒你。”

你顾不上分析高学历人士话里的弦外之音，双眼只顾死死盯着你学生时代的丢人小说封面上尖下巴男女主的激情相拥图。

“是我看许教授等你的时候太无聊了，就给他找了本书看，快夸我阿薯！我是不是超体贴！”周棋洛手脚并用的在床上爬近你，你恨不得当场给他一个过肩摔。

“你就不能拿本别的书？？”你除了垃圾文学显然还有买回来后就没碰过的米兰昆德拉柏拉图杜拉斯啊！！再不济还有《摄影理论》《如何讲好一个故事》啊！

“他说要你最喜欢的嘛，”金发男人给了你一个湿漉漉的眼神，像金毛犬一样拿脑袋蹭着你的膝盖，“我就给他看了你的最爱……”

我什么时候最爱这个了！！你几乎破音，但碍于眼前托着下巴仿佛看戏般的英俊学究，你生把这句话咽了回去。

丫绝逼故意的吧。

“阿薯，肚子饿！”眼看你态度放软，周棋洛得寸进尺，“正好晚上我订好餐厅啦！绝对好吃——舌头都要吞掉、恨不得自己没多几个胃的好吃！正好你要做美食节目嘛——作为本市第一美食家的周棋洛用命推荐，不吃此生遗憾！你赶紧起床，咱们现在出发正好。”说完不轻不重的看了一眼许墨。

“也是，”善解人意的男人点点头，“去享受你的晚餐吧，小懒猫。”

“书还没看完，下次……”他嘴角带着弧度，“继续。”

 

许墨细长冰凉的手指刮过鼻尖的触感和他关门离开的脚步声久久不散，你回过神来后的第一件事就是暴打周棋洛——

 

“最爱你大爷的小！黄！书！！！”

 

 

4-9 李泽言

 

“老板……”

李泽言清干净最后一条虾线才抬头看站在操作间门口的蔡老先生，用眼神示意。

“那个姑娘……让她进来可以吗？”老先生看起来很犹豫。也是，毕竟souvenir没有接待“疑似记者”的先例。

男人低头摆盘，清洁擦净了双手，活动了一下脖颈，

“没事。”

“那……”老先生看起来依然很犹豫。

李泽言起身走向酒柜，取了一支Gray Pinot递给蔡老先生后回到红案前，没再多说。

在蔡老出门前补了一句，

“她喜欢么。”

“您是说……”

“没什么。”李泽言摆摆手示意没事后，暗暗嘲笑了一下自己问的什么蠢话——

早知道还不如休店。

那个金毛实在太碍眼了。

 

 

你

 

“我的妈呀！”

你疯狂的用勺子刮最后残存在杯壁上的一点芭菲渣，鼓着眼睛头也不抬，

“也太好吃了吧？这是加叶子进去了吗！！”

“嘘！”

你的不当言论被周棋洛第一时间制止，“你这个话被老板听到保不齐会被大卸八块扔出去的！你当朝阳群众最近改吃素了吗？”

你哼了一声，又怼进去一口甜酒，“看在你请我吃神仙食物的份儿上，小黄书的事我就大人不记小人过了。”

没曾想刚刚笑的像个傻蛋的男人表情突然有点纠结，你不得其解追问。

“那个……阿薯……我会和蔡老先生沟通一下看看能不能我请你哈……但是刚刚也和你说了，souvenir的老板有点奇怪……他开账单给不同的人都有不同的要求……”

你才想起来，方才落座的时候周棋洛就和你讲过这家小店的坊间传说，要么拒接接客，要么开出各种匪夷所思的账单刁难客户，某点评网站上更是以服务奇差出名。

也是，不然就这么小的店门，要是服务又好价格又棒，岂不是得天天人山人海彩旗飘扬？

老先生适时的过来递上两张账单，在周棋洛开口前就笑着轻轻摇头，你本意也没想宰他一顿，索性摆摆手表示放马过来。

无意间瞥了一眼周棋洛的账单，看他毫不在意的在那一串数字下签上大名时你突然就懵逼了。

卡里还有多少钱？？两张信用卡应该是都濒临额度了，花呗可能还有点，但不知道他们接不接受啊。微信、支付宝……保不齐某网购平台账户里上次退货的钱现在能提现？你忍不住想赶紧打开手机看一下零钱凑起来还剩多少——下个月喝西北风是一回事，出门吃饭钱都付不起那可是丢人丢大了，何况是在周棋洛面前——这货不会觉得你俩消费能力是一样的吧？你可是每次看他不重样的宝格丽戒指都想撸下来倒卖掉的好吗！

 

“诶？”

你账单的消费金额边写着：“留下打扫卫生”。

 

卧槽这又是啥意思啊。

你瞬间整个人就不好了。

是同意采访拍摄了？还是要给我个教训啊？西餐厨子一般都是舔着大肚子满脸横肉的那种吧？或者一脸大胡子？要么戴着墨镜油腻撒盐的变态？想想也不一定不是黑店——失策了，没查查souvenir在工商局有没有注册啊？打扫啥啊？你看挺干净的啊？盘子你都舔干净了啊？周棋洛的不够干净你也可以替他再舔一遍啊？明厨亮灶？黑店是不是知道反正你也付不起不如直接奴役你来当廉价劳动力应付卫生部检查啊？

你绝望的伸出右手向周棋洛求助，但对方在你头脑风暴时刚接到经纪人电话有急事，一个飞吻表示“超羡慕der祝你好运”，就和蔡老先生有说有笑的一起离开了。

 

你石化在椅子上，满脸的我操。

 

 

李泽言

 

男人一言不发的一手死死攥着你双手手腕、一手扶着阴茎，直挺挺的捅了进去。

“Faire。”

他轻声骂道。

 

 

你

 

你忐忑的走进后厨——比餐厅布置的还好，宽大的大理石操作台、毫无油污的灶台、成套的进口德国灶具烤箱——打扫个卵子哦，有这个功夫你不如自己回家铺铺被子。

回头，你正看到后门即将关上，逆着光有个高个子人影即将消失——

“喂！”

也不怕只留个外人把你们店洗劫一空？？你觉得那几个水晶碗就值不少钱。

“喂！！老板！！！大厨！！！大厨老板！！！”

哪怕长跑从来就没及格过，但如果能直接抓住老板采访一下，这波操作也稳赚不赔啊。

你一边喊一边追，快步冲出去，眼看着某个男人在落日余晖里的背影似曾相识一把就抓上去——

“老……老板？！！”

你整个人懵逼站在门口，看着回过头来的李泽言。

“？”

“老……李总……？？？”

所以准备给你投资拯救破产小公司的亿万王老五刚刚给你下厨让你吃了个爽？

不合适吧。

你张着嘴半响说不出句完整的话，你你我我了半天整个人呆如木鸡。

男人皱着眉看了你片刻，叹了口气，

“笨蛋，进去说。”

 

你用最小幅度的手肘动作抬起玻璃杯，不发声响的吮了一口凉茶。

是很好喝，里面还有李泽言刚刚当着你的面切配好的鲜桃瓣。

你抬着眼看，看男人简单收拾了一下操作间，端着酒杯出来——现在他换上了常穿的衬衫马甲，没系领带——但这样你也替他热的慌。

你放下杯子，忍不住开口，

“那个……李总……华锐现在……是经济上有困难吗？”

堂堂总裁都需要靠兼职下厨漫天要价支持公司营收了，那岂不是你们公司也凉凉预定？

“……”李泽言撑着太阳穴，“我记得，我是让你留下收拾卫生的。”话里带着无奈。

保洁阿姨都雇不起了吗？！！

你没听出弦外之音，整个人继续震惊，

“已经这么困难了吗？那我们公司的投资……”

的确，刚刚李泽言出门准备径直走掉，那岂不是——车都卖了？！！

妈呀老李头，三十年河东三十年河西，经济市场风起云涌想不到你也有今天啊！都说瘦死的骆驼比马大，破产的李总下厨房啊。但他这个餐厅能赚多少钱啊？还够给公司投资吗？

不然？怎么的？亿万总裁兴趣爱好是给人做饭当厨子玩？

你眼看着男人坐在对面沙发上放下酒杯，解开领口第二颗纽扣，退掉袖扣，你心里一凉，怕不是默认了，赶紧转回公关词令——

“如果华锐真的到今天这步了，那我们也会尽快采取其他计划和寻找别的可能。感谢李总对我们的信任与支持，但是走到这步田地，也是我们不想看到的。如果我的公司能活下来，以后一定会找机会报答李……唔。”

你瞪着眼睛，被男人恶狠狠地吻住。

Opps。

 

 

李泽言

 

这个女人是个笨蛋么。

蠢话连篇。

 

 

你

 

你整个人一脸懵逼被凶巴巴的吻着，大脑一片空白。

不能说刚刚恶意卖萌卖的浑然天成，但也万万是想不到有这么出类拔萃的战略性成果啊。

“李总……刚刚咱们只说账单是打扫卫生，没说要卖身啊！”

你挣扎着手脚并用把人推开——动作并没有想象中的张牙舞爪，对方显然是有分寸的。你看着李泽言用指尖抹了一下嘴角，擦掉蹭在唇边的口红——抹出一缕水红，心脏一阵猛跳。

“你不是嫌没什么可打扫的么。”

李总英明，这都被你发现了。

“那就给你增加些工作量。”

WTH？？

还没反应过来你就被抱着横掼在餐桌上，高档桌布歪到一边，桌面上板摆放好的骨碟酒杯刚刚的茶杯酒杯直接被掼在地下，砸的粉碎。你下意识的闭眼，只觉得玻璃碎裂的声音就在耳边，吓的缩成一团。

但想象中一切可能的事都没有发生。

你听见沉重而缓慢的呼吸声在耳根、脖颈、脸颊边响起，灼热的鼻息让你汗毛都立起来了，但臆想中的触感没有落下。

你有点疑惑。

抬眼，男人长长的睫毛下绛色的眼睛里全是你熟悉又陌生的情绪。

你在周棋洛和白起的眸子里都见识过，翻滚着欲望与克制，不安与占有的样子。但你不理解为什么这个男人的情绪那么复杂——他看起来很纠结，他有什么事是想不通的、连自己都无法理解的——不知是不是出于这个原因迟迟等不到他下一步的行动。

你叹了口气，看看那明明可以靠着吃饭却生生被浪费掉的好皮囊，勾住男人的脖颈，仰着脖子主动给了他一个吻。

 

爱几把咋办咋办吧。

 

 

白起

 

在对街屋顶的白起看不见小店里到底发生了什么，

但他有一种极其熟悉又十分不祥的预感。

 

 

李泽言

 

似乎之前一切的荒谬都被以另一种诡异形式而合理化，迟疑和试探也全成了多此一举。

李泽言很轻的笑了一下，身下的女人胆子大到令人发指的地步。

“我征求过你的意见了。”他很轻的自言自语，然后一手攥住你压在胸口的手，一手探在你脑后，压着你的头加深了亲吻。

在唇齿的撕咬间，你跃跃欲试的舌尖总是不请自来的试探，他暗笑着吸吮起来，难舍难分。

李泽言微眯起眼睛，眼见你胸口起伏、脸颊绯红，便体贴的退开一点，以便你找回呼吸。

“李……李总……”

称呼不很满意，但态度可圈可点。他用眼神示意你继续说。

“你是处男吗？”

 

 

你

 

神他妈的都压倒了还只是亲啊？？

你这个怀疑不是非常合理吗？？

所以李老头你究竟有什么好生气的哦！！

果然只有处男才会每天脑子里瞎几把想些有的没的但是啥行动都没有吧？？

 

也不好说你的初衷是不是故意激怒男人，但实际上从结果来看确实是效果拔群。

男人的大手从揪开的衬衫前襟伸进胸衣里，发狠似的揉捏着你的乳房。久违的性接触让你忍不住扭动起腰身，嘴里也溜出几声柔软的呻吟。

要是日本片可能要喊好棒好棒雅蠛蝶，要是欧美片可能要嚷康忙北鼻哈der哈der。你要再自由发挥一下，不仅可以给老李留下浓墨重彩的第一次回忆，还能给他造成自己天赋异禀与生俱来非常擅长的过分良好自我感觉……

所以你开始自由发挥了。

戏瘾上来拦都拦不住。

你扭的起劲，恨不得当场属蛇，用每一部分肢体全身心诠释着燥热，忍不住要呢喃些有的没的。

男人却突然停下，笑起来，

“我又没给你下药。”

 

死直男怪不得一直自己玩自己，还能有点情调没有了。

你实属无奈，探手隔着西裤，一把抓住了李泽言的胯下鼓鼓的那一包，

“我倒是巴不得给你下点迷魂汤呢。”你笑道。

 

 

李泽言

 

你还用下？？

 

 

你

 

这就有点不要脸了。

饶是你这么厚颜无耻也会觉得自己有点过分。

 

你跪趴在桌上，解开站在桌边男人的皮带裤链，扒拉下内裤，捉起男人弹出来的性器就往嘴里塞。

没轻没重差点没呕吐出来。

好在李泽言下意识的吸气给了你技术超群的错觉，吞吐的愈发用力。

你绷紧下颚，用全力包好牙齿，从冠状沟一路猛吞到阴茎根底——力不从心——怕不是撞到扁桃腺了——险些又吐出来。等用舌尖刮着茎柱上的动脉一路上来，才后知后觉的发现哪里不对。

 

不愧是我华锐大李总啊。要是算命靠看鸡巴，那李泽言也一定是板上钉钉的骨骼清奇了——

饱满的龟头近乎立着、活像个钩子，而偏偏下面还鼓鼓囊囊的。硕大的阴茎整个翘起来高高昂着，像威慑敌人时高举的蝎尾——你怀疑童话里操谁谁死的蓝胡子就有一个同款——这玩意进去只怕肺都要给你勾出来。

你急吼吼的连忙摆手叔叔不约，但显然是晚了。

箭在弦上的男人捏着你的下巴不管不顾的就塞进去，你有点害怕，但又怕牙齿伤到他，半推半就的口交着。又深又长频率颇快，你口水都来不及咽，滴滴答答的就顺着嘴角下巴流到大腿桌子上。

你鼓着腮帮子看男人憋红了眼，想求饶都发不出声。别说嘴巴难受，仰着得后颈弯曲的后背都跟着酸疼。这下是真的喘不上气，眼泪鼻水一股脑的都流出来了，一脸狼狈——看起来就好像已经射在脸上了似的

——这谁扛得住。

李泽言太阳穴的青筋嘣嘣直跳到肉眼可见的地步，你心里一凉，这下坏事了。下一秒嘴里那玩意就被拔出来，接着人就被推倒平躺在桌上。

还来不及挣扎，两腿就被高高举起架在男人肩上，内裤被撕烂——你慌乱中甚至还听到李泽言的一声轻笑——大概是看到你裤底上湿嗒嗒那块了——又羞又恼，抬脚就想踢人——哪里成功的了——脚踝被男人一手捉住，李泽言偏了偏头——你现在才注意到餐桌正上方的射灯不偏不倚的像舞台效果一样投出一轮光晕，男人背光，每一寸轮廓都被放大夸张，用光影二次勾勒一遍。那些线条、沟壑，你想说些什么，张了张嘴却无法发声。

但是不行你得说啊——

大哥这前戏没做够吧？？

 

 

李泽言

 

你衬衫被揪出一个大口子，曲着腰身正犹抱琵琶般映着里面软绵绵的乳房。李泽言还记得那种触感，和曾经无数次感知到的一模一样。

双腿算不上多出众，坦白说胖了些，大概是不锻炼，也软趴趴的，索性腿型不错比例尚可，脚踝也还算纤细。腰也可以，胸也凑合，脸……就那么个笨样子……

李泽言想不明白，自己到底是着了什么邪，让事情发展到今天这样失控的地步。

你瞪着眼睛张大嘴支支吾吾发不了声的样子也很蠢，半挣扎半邀请的样子也很蠢，努力想合起腿又反抗无力害羞的遮住脸的样子也很蠢。

为什么自己会忘不了一个笨蛋呢。

 

李泽言轻骂了一句，操进去了。

 

 

你

 

你窝着身子蜷在副驾驶位置上，别问为什么，问就是屁股疼。

火辣辣的烧起来那种疼。

你怨念的瞪了李泽言一脸，脸上阴晴不定的男人慢悠悠的刹车等红灯，可能是余光瞥见你的表情，又轻笑了两声。

高兴个屁。

快变回死鱼脸去。

你心里骂着，感觉脑袋也重重的。索性闭着眼睛，在很轻的交响乐下睡过去。

 

没卖车啊。

睡着前的最后一刻，你想。

 

 

李泽言

 

男人很纠结。

做了一件理应如此的事本不会让人产生这样负面的情绪。

但他还是感觉自己做错了。

错在哪里也说不上来，只觉得脑袋空空的，想努力想清楚却只剩茫然，淡然的表面下是被无端的欣喜塞满的躁动。

或许犯了事的恶徒会有同感。

愧疚、后悔、压抑，被压倒性的肾上腺素全部隐藏。血管里横冲直撞的悸动和雄性激素释放后的爽利，这些都是刻在基因里的生理表达。

但到底做错了没有呢。

想起那个黄毛小子挽着你高高兴兴坐下的样子，想起他压着你的脸在楼梯间肆无忌惮舌吻的样子——

没有。

李泽言想着，一边瞥了一眼缩在副驾上的你。

他轻笑了一下，抬手用指尖蹭过你的脸颊——你呼吸平稳却皱着眉，用手狠揉了几下脸颊痒的地方，没醒。

没做错。

男人想着，轰了一脚油门。

 

 

你

 

身体疲惫到极限但脑子却活跃的简直要跳出来。

 

你用手遮着脸，余光是男人逆光的样子。

单手扯松领带，喉结上下移动，另一只制住你的手却毫不松懈。李泽言居高临下的看着你，嘴边带着危险的弧度，他好像张嘴说了什么，你却连一个字也没听到。

然后就是疼痛。

像被劈开两半一样。你深吸一口气，还没吼出来，就被铺天盖地的疼痛感激出眼泪。下面火辣辣的，好像被火苗的外焰烫过一样。

明明流了那么多体液，明明也做好了觉悟，但你没想过有这么难受。你拼尽全力想把异物顶出去，可偏偏却像镶嵌在身体里一样——你抓狂的踢腿，被钳住，玩命的想挣脱手肘的束缚，被攥的更紧。

像一只待宰的家畜，被开水烫光了毛在案板上垂死挣扎。

你说不出具体哪里疼，只是下半身都好像被斩断一样，失去了身体的控制权。

停顿了一小会，你感觉阴茎退出去了，本来该闭合的部分一寸寸再次贴合闭紧，疼痛减轻让人松了口气，但刚想张嘴说些什么，又被疼的喊出来。

哪知道什么形状，你只觉得是根烧红的烙铁，下面一定都烧焦了。

但嘴被吻住，你扭动着上身想避开男人给自己争取更多的氧气，但没成功。你被压的死死的。缺氧让你满眼金星，头晕目眩。

李泽言在你耳边说了什么。

你都能听见他阴囊拍在自己屁股上的声音了，却听不清他的话。

你忍不住想象自己已经死了，最起码就不用承受这场无妄之灾。

简直是要恨死自己了。

小黄书都是骗人的！

说好的欲仙欲死爽到尖叫呢？说好的水乳交融上瘾到停不下来呢？说好的沉迷美色从此君王不早朝呢？？君王爽不爽你不知道，反正你要是后宫嫔妃你肯定天天躲起来，谁爱挨操谁挨操，你可受不了，再也不要了。

你放弃挣扎了，任凭疼痛蔓延向四肢，你再也使不出力气。李泽言可能感觉到了，松开桎梏直起身子，用双手托着你的胯，时不时揉捏你的屁股。

被自己咬住的手都要出血了，你都觉得没下体一半疼。

你开始分散注意力，想盯着些东西别在意下面——你做不到。正抬眼就是李泽言的样子，太过鲜明，好像镀了层光，你能看到汗珠从脖子一路流进散乱的衬衣里消失不见。不行，这样你就恨不起来他了。小范围的扭了一下头，感觉脖子脑袋都在烧。眯着眼睛看桌顶的射灯一晃一晃的，你才发觉，自己在桌子上被顶的一下一下往前，然后又被一双大手拉回胯下，后背脊柱在桌子上摩的生疼——你现在才感觉到疼。

再也不要了。

 

你半睡半醒的喃呢出声。

即将开到你家的李泽言叹了口气，一把方向，车驶向另一个目的地。

 

 

李泽言

 

抱着怎么叫都叫不醒的你站在电梯里——橙黄色的光映在脸上，男人想起你精疲力尽瘫软的样子，想起你红肿的外阴唇，想起在最后一刻抽出阴茎射在你柔软的腰腹上——那些黏嗒嗒的……

李泽言又勃起了。

 

 

你

 

睁眼时你下意识活动了一下手，别说手臂，手指尖都酸疼。浑身像散了架一样，呼吸都好像会疼。

你没好意思看自己下体现在是什么情况，只感觉稍微移动一下也会倒吸口气。

 

这个大床显然不是你家小火柴盒塞得下的，身上这件男士长袖真丝睡衣也显然不属于你。

他妈的还被拐走了。

你骂了一声，想坐起来，腰软的使不上劲。你反手摸到后背，可能是搓破皮了，更恼怒起来。

这种事发生完当然是各回各家各找各妈了，现在自己躺在李泽言家里算怎么回事，可别一会单膝跪地说自己要负责任。

你还年轻，你还有大片森林，你还有无限的可能——但是华锐总裁不是说绑定就绑定的——你已经开始想欲拒还休时应该用怎样的措辞，考虑是不是会拥有梦寐以求的方切巨钻了。

愚蠢！

你勉强揉了一下脑袋，迷迷糊糊起身，感觉眼前一时缺氧发黑。

李泽言不在房间里，但这显然是他家。

那他能在哪儿？

躲着你？

现在几点？

你扭身寻找床头柜，上面还放着男人的手表——四点半！

真是日了狗了，你忍不住想再原地卧倒再来一觉，想想又感觉不合适——昨天晚上这样那样，昏睡过去后醒来发现在对方家里他却不见人影。此刻显然并不适合一睡解千愁。

你起身下床，失禁一样的感觉——什么粘稠的液体正从阴唇间流出来，黏在大腿根上，蹭在身上那件黑色睡衣上——

操，不是射在里边了吧？！

吓得你不管不顾抬腿就跑，越跑流的越厉害，你感觉自己简直要哭出来了。

恨自己蠢，不懂得做好措施，一时图爽稀里糊涂就被内射了——你还年轻，还不想顶着大肚子，你孩子有没有爹还不好说，更不想被关在这里当有钱人的生育工具消遣玩具。

你越想越偏越想越急，哐哐哐就光着脚推开房门往外跑，看见楼梯就向下冲，忍不住的就想哭，第一次约炮就这样，这都是什么事！

 

 

李泽言

 

坐在餐桌前处理昨天遗留的公务，只听见拖拉机一样惊天动地的大踏步声，接着从挑空处看见你从二层又哭又恼气势汹汹冲下来活像一只斗鸡。

李泽言揉了揉额头，

怎么突然有点头大。

 

 

你

 

你冲下楼正和男人打了个照脸，一看见李泽言日常的死鱼脸，要说什么都一下哑巴了。

赤脚踩在餐厅冰冷的地板上，这才觉得有点冷。你局促的摩擦了一下双腿——全身只有那件男人的睡衣，堪堪遮着屁股，感觉有点羞耻——两股间又是一阵湿潮，这才想起正事。

但话怎么说，

你怎么能射在里面？

万一中了怎么办？

你要对我负责任？

反正以上三句话你一句都说不出——太像烂俗言情剧了，品如的衣柜里都找不到这样恶俗的台词。但该怎么办，你问不出。想起昨晚，你现在恨不得就原地暴毙。

你揪着睡衣的一角，垂着头僵硬的站着，直到听见李泽言叹了口气。

你看见他转身进厨房——要是清宫戏估计现在应该是魏公公带你去后宫报备看什么时候诞下龙胎吧？厨房里能有什么，赏你些麝香省得平生事端，卧槽万一操作不慎一尸两命——

“喝点，”

你从脑补中回过神来，李泽言正在你身边，帮你拉开了旁边的椅子，手里是杯牛奶。

“喝完再去睡会。”

你没动，没穿高跟鞋的你赤脚站着，才发现男人竟然那么高。你鼓着眼睛盯着他看，却不知道该如何开口。

李泽言见你久久没动，只是又叹了口气——总叹气，小老头——一双大手压在你的肩上按着你坐下，人又蹲在椅子边，抓住你的脚踝——你想躲开没成功——轻轻抚了抚你的脚底，便脱了自己脚上的鞋给你套上，动作一气呵成。

做完男人便起身打电话去了，你瞪着自己脚上大大的男士拖鞋，脚趾都缩起来，感觉心跳声响彻整栋别墅。

 

李泽言打电话没避讳你，就在你不远处，但是你满耳朵都是自己扑腾扑腾的小鹿，没留神他在说什么。突然男人转向你，手机移开一点，问，

“还有什么需要的么。”

       ——17号的方形切割黄钻吧。

你一边想，一边拨浪鼓一样摇头。

李泽言点点头，又转向电话继续说了两句。

你又看了两眼脚上的鞋，把盛着温牛奶的玻璃杯握在手里，

 

感觉自己完蛋了。

 

 

李泽言

 

交代对方在凌晨做这些事不太合适，但似乎也没太多选择余地。

 

李泽言挂断电话坐回刚刚的位置开始接着翻阅合同——根本一个字都看不进去，对面的你一脸呆相，头发还乱七八糟的翘着，嘴角上还有疑似口水的干涸白迹。

在看了第七遍“兹委托贵社承担”这句后，李泽言自己也意识到该说点什么了。这才合上笔记本，下意识的双手交叉看向你。

你好像还在待机，根本不知道在想什么。满脸茫然，一小口一小口的喝着牛奶。

他只好轻咳了两声，看见你猛地转头，自己都吓了一跳。

 

“对不起。”李泽言也不知道为什么开口就是道歉。

你却一下眼泪就涌出来了，啪嗒啪嗒的往桌上落，一声不吭。

男人愣了一下，这种事本来也没经验，更何况原来感知到的情况也没展示另一条时间线上的自己是怎么善后的——很罕见的，向来精于此道擅长剥茧抽丝处理问题的华锐总裁此时彻底懵逼。

“我可以提供给你任何你想要的……”

哭的更凶了，直接开始哭到喘不上气打嗝。

“只是对私，这是我个人……”

这下都不憋着了，开始嚎啕大哭，连打嗝带着哇哇哭。李泽言不知道此刻该不该庆幸这栋住宅是独栋的。

他手足无措的起身，下意识的绕到你身边，蹲下来，仰着头看你，

“你这样，我——”

“我……嗝。只是还……嗝，没想要，要生……嗝，孩……嗝。子。”

这句话你说的艰难，李泽言听的也很艰难，要做出回应更艰难。他想了一下，思考了一会逻辑关系和措辞，很艰难的开口，

“我没……不是在……不在里面。”

男人眼看你愣了一下，正等你开口，就听到一个正对着自己脸的嗝，异常响亮，

“你是说？……嗝。”

李泽言硬着头皮又说了一遍，感觉做的时候都没这么艰难，

“我没有，弄在里面。”

打嗝停住了，难不成这也算惊吓？李泽言想。

“可可可是，”你眼看着就要叉开双腿，又好像突然意识到不合适又把两腿绞的死死的，“我下面……”

“恩？”李泽言一时没反应过来。

“我流出来了……呃，好多。”你看来也羞于启齿，“你也没戴……那个。”

“最后是在这里，”李泽言隔着自己的睡衣，在你肚子上用指尖点了一下，“结束的。”

男人能感觉自己的脸颊和耳朵温度在上升，至于多红，看你的脸就大概能猜到。

“所以……”

“那些都是你流的。”

 

李泽言看了眼穿着不合脚拖鞋活像小鸭子一样啪嗒啪嗒往楼上走的你——空荡荡的睡衣下面一览无余，又看了眼你刚刚坐的椅面上那滩湿润的水痕，下体在睡裤里撑起很大一块。

 

坐回电脑前，男人开始心照不宣的最小化合同，搜索关键词“外射”、“受孕几率”。

 

 

你

 

你冲回刚刚的卧室——虽然推错了几次门——靠在门背后喘粗气，用手背抹了一把脸，平复了半天呼吸，才走进里面的洗手间——估计是主卧，干湿分离，里面还有一个你梦里才有的大浴缸。

你看着镜子里的自己，感觉脑袋疼，面对自己这副尊容，李泽言想给封口费都算是够意思了。

 

所以……没内射。

妈呀也流了太多了吧，虽然可以说是松了口气。

 

不过果然是想给点封口费了事吧？

当然本来也只是你情我愿的搞了搞，但是不知道怎么的他那样的话即便已有预见，真听到时还是太刺耳了。

搞的好像自己卖身了一样。

所以接自己到家里也是因为要选场地谈封口费？

那干嘛做哪些让人小鹿乱撞的事。

又何必多余温柔。

刚刚都差点觉得哪怕真要给他生孩子也硬着头皮生好了。

自己果然还是太容易心动了。

 

你无视了浴缸的诱惑——到别人家“做客”还泡澡感觉心里太没逼数了——打开了旁边的花洒，热水结结实实淋在身上时才想起后背和下体的隐隐作痛。

你咬着牙冲洗那些黏腻的东西，似乎有血块一样丝丝拉拉的组织跟着一起出来，弯腰的时候还是感觉会酸疼。身上没有黏腻，腿间除了刚刚起身时流出来的也没不适，应该是已经帮你清理过一次了。

这个男人会对每个与他做爱的女人都这样么。

接回家里，帮她清理，替她穿鞋，给她热奶，再温温柔柔的给一笔钱别让她说出去？？

你打了个冷颤。

哪怕之前某一刻心里有万分之一的侥幸，希望自己是特殊的某人，现在也只想全部扼杀了了事。

 

清醒点啊喂，别多想别走心，你就真的只是想玩玩而已啊。

是我嫖你，狗逼！

你把水花扑在脸上，想。

 

 

李泽言

 

从魏谦手里接过大大小小的一堆袋子时，男人努力无视了对方藏不住的八卦脸。

直到关门时，都能感受到秘书的视线还停留在自己赤着的脚上。

倒是没有藏着掖着的意思，但这样的事情是不是会对你不利？

这样的流言是否会因此否定你和你公司的投资资格，否定你迄今为止付出的努力，这是他需要考虑的，也是必须负责的——别人？李泽言根本没想过自己可能还存在其他绯闻对象。

当然，与你有关还需负责的可能有另一件事。

 

李泽言上楼敲了敲卧室门——这种感觉很奇怪，在自己的房间门口敲门获准进入。他之后也有思考是不是该让你睡在客房，但又怕移动会吵醒你，索性作罢。当时他躺在客房床上却又翻来覆去睡不着——明明不认床的——干脆起来完成工作。

没有回应，想必还在洗漱。他没把袋子放在门口——以他对你的了解，估计是没有这个开门看看的脑子。顺理成章的进屋，该放下东西离开了，又觉得你这个人怕是太笨，解不开标签又硬着头皮不说，便再次顺理成章坐在窗边的读书椅上，开始一点点拆包装。

 

也许心里是殷殷期待再发生些什么。

 

 

你

 

你甩了一下头发上的水，撇嘴看唯一的浴巾。拉倒吧，牙刷也用了，香皂也用了，不差这一点了——大不了最后问问他那个牛逼哄哄的秘书，再原样给他买一份。

经过并不强烈的思想斗争，你裹着李泽言的浴巾推门而出，却只见浴巾主人正翘着腿坐在卧室里摆弄袋子。

“李……李泽言。”

这个时候叫“李总”就有点奇怪了吧，好像办公室黄片似的。

所以为什么你会想到黄片？是因为你只裹了他的浴巾还是看见落地灯下男人锁骨深深的阴影和漂亮的脚背。

妈的，刚做好思想建设，莫挨老子。

 

你还没有动作，李泽言走过来了，把你脚上湿漉漉的鞋脱下，换上一双大小合适样式成对的女性拖鞋。

“刚刚让人买了些你可能需要的东西。我家很少有访客，也没有……女性留宿过。”

李泽言说话时头别到一边，耳朵边红的够呛。你顺着他的目光看，床上桌边堆着大量刚拆开的新玩意，配套的盥洗用品、成套的内外衣、护肤品化妆品，以及——

“你去测一下，我刚刚……呃，不在里面也可能存在一定风险。”

你愣愣的盯着那一小盒验孕棒，大脑不工作的情况下看向李泽言。

“如果真的……我会无条件接受你的一切决定。”男人好像怕自己没说清楚，回头看向你，“不需要签署婚前协——”

 

你回过神，飞扑上去，恶狠狠的抱住还没反应过来的男人，浴巾早掉在地下，你身上头发上的水珠洇的李泽言睡衣也湿乎乎的。

 

这谁扛得住啊。

妈的，心理建设去他妈，快挨老子。


End file.
